NS: Usagi Hyrugi Circus
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Welcome to Usagi Hyrugi Circus, where you'll see the unexpected. Contains: Foul language, rape, and dark themes. Very graphic in certain parts of the rape. SasuNaru
1. Welcome to the Usagi Hyrugi Circus

**Ok I am officially stuck on Narumals, so here is a new installment of my nightmare series *weak yay.* **

**Warning: Following story contains foul language, rape, and disturbing themes. **

**Well, let's get this party started:**

_**If writing looks like this, it is a flashback**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but if I ever do, hide the children!**

**Oh and one more thing, the rape scene was written by animalking17, I just toyed around with it. :P Animalking17 is also the beta of the story, he loves Yaoi!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I hate the light of the sun, and all that it reveals. The night is my protection, my shield, my sanctuary. I'm not a vampire, but sometimes I wish I was. Being a vampire would be a better situation then the one that I am currently living with. I rub my stomach, careful not to touch the wound the _he_ has inflicted on me.

The jolly circus music plays behind me, its playful notes giving me a migraine. _He_ will be looking for me soon, wondering why I am not in the ticket booth waiting for the customers to arrive. Getting up slowly, I flinch at the pain from my wound, and stagger to the booth. I pray to whatever God can hear me that today _he _will leave me alone.

"Hey Naruto!" I looked up and saw Sakura and Ino standing by the ticket booth. Not as if I would see one without the other. Sakura and Ino were two heads on one body, and part of the circus cast along with three others. Most people would call them freaks, but to me they were just people.

"Hey you two, what are you doing out here? You know what _he _will do if he finds you outside." I warned them. "_He_? Oh you mean Sasuke?" Sakura cocked her head, "why do you have so much hatred for him?" "Yea." Ino agreed with her, "What did he ever do to you?" If only they knew.

"Never mind that, just get back inside, it's almost show time." I said uneasily, if Sasuke was to come out and see me with them, I was sure not to get any peace today. Fine, come on Sakura," Ino sniffed pretending to be offended. "As if I have a choice,"Sakura sighed in annoyance and a hint of sadness. Watching the cast of the circus always brought a pain into my heart. They went through so much, yet were given so little, and most of the time they didn't complain.

"Excuse me, N-naruto?" I turned towards the voice and saw Hinata hiding behind the flap of the tent. "What's wrong Hinata?" "It's Choiji, n-nobody fed him today." "Right, I will get on it, thank you Hinata." I reassured her. She gave a shy bow and backed away quickly. Four people made up this circus's cast. All different yet connected by their unwanted appearances.

Sakura and Ino, a two headed girl with a tough attitude, Hinata, a shy girl that had four arms and blue skin, Choiji, a rather round polite boy who was a cannibal, and Shikamaru, a genius fated with a very strange appearance that I do not know the story of. In fact, I didn't know the story of any of the cast members. Were they born like that, or what? Sighing and shaking my head, I got into my position at the booth, making a mental note to feed Choiji before the show started.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

He hates me. I can tell. Not that it mattered; as long as he belonged to me I didn't care how he felt towards me. I stand in the shadow that the tent composes and watch him, smirking as he gingerly caresses the wound that I have marked him with. As long as that wound is there he will never be able to leave. He stands up and begins to walk most likely to the ticket booth where I have put him to work. I can see that he is limping, a souvenir from last nights' punishment.

To say that I enjoyed his discomfort would be an understatement. It brought a smile to my face, which is an amazing feat for anyone. Turning away, I start towards my own job as ringmaster and owner of this circus. This circus has been passed down from my family for many generations. And though what performs in this circus has changed, the name hasn't, Usagi Hyrugi Circus. I can remember as a child how fun this circus was for children. Clowns, lion tamers, acrobats, and many types of animals doing fun and amazing tricks. To me it seemed strange to see what the circus now had as its cast, freaks, but no one seemed to care. A freak circus for people to see and enjoy, for the people who no longer wanted cute and amazing, but strange and appalling. The same people who had once enjoyed this circus when it was still run by my father and my fathers' father, now enjoyed it with a new prospective without any complaint.

"G-good morning Uchiha sama," the blue freak named Hinata bowed her usually greeting. I gave her a curt nod and walked past the exhibits of the four freaks without meeting any of their eyes. It has been seven years since I began this freak circus and I still am not able to look them in the eyes. It isn't disgust or remorse, more like a familiarity that they are my employees. Not that any of the customers see that, they see me more like a zoo keeper because of the cages that I keep them in. Of course, it wasn't my idea to keep them in there, the cast wanted them. For safety purposes, I suppose.

Two months ago was when I brought Naruto to live here forever. When I first saw him, he was a customer to my circus himself. Seems like he only got here, and he still isn't happy. Not that I care. He was more of a prisoner then the freaks were, and he knew that his chain was much shorter than those of the casts'. The cast didn't know about his position, just thought that he was a teenager trying to work his way through school. I don't really mind if they find out, it's no skin off my back. Of course, with Naruto it was probably a different story.

What attracted me to him? I don't really know. He isn't like the other people who come around here to gawk and laugh at my cast. He feels great sorrow for them. I can tell he hates this circus more than the freaks. He doesn't realize that the cast can leave when ever they want to. There is no contract bounding them, they are here because I have offered them a home. It's not perfect, but at least they cannot be hurt anymore than they need to.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

Feeding Choiji was always a mysterious task, since he was a cannibal. I knew what was in the small package that Sasuke kept in the freezer for him, and I greatly appreciated that I didn't have to look at it. I hope to never find out where Choiji's meals came from. I stand bored at the ticket booth, stamping the customers tickets as they go in. I always thought that a circus like this wouldn't have many customers after running for God knows how long, but it seems that more come everyday.

As the last customer gets his ticket stamped and goes in, I think about the time when I was a customer here. I had no idea what kind of circus it was, but my friend who had brought me assured me it was going to be a 'blast.' That day was probably about a month or two ago, but it felt like it has been a year. I met Sasuke for the first time that day, and that was when my life was ruined.

* * *

"_**Hey Naruto, guess what?" I turned to my best friend Kiba, jumping around excitedly. "What?" I asked laughing at his behavior, which reminded me of a puppy. "I was online looking for a new hangout, you know since that old one is getting torn down." I nodded remembering how devastated Kiba and I were to find out that the little coffee shop we hung out at was sold and being torn down for a new clothing store. "Well you'll never guess what I found!" He said practically shaking with anticipation. "Damn Kiba, just spit it out already before you piss yourself," I teased. He gave me a look before continuing, "a circus!"**_

_**I gave him a strange look, "a circus, you mean with those weird lion tamers sticking their heads in lion's mouths and elephants parading everywhere, no thanks." Kiba's smile grew more, "it isn't that kind of circus, trust me, it is unbelievable." "Trust me Kiba; anything you suggest is bound to be unbelievable." He punched me playfully in the shoulder, "seriously dude, it will be worth it." "Fine, but you pay for the tickets." I laughed as he stuck his tongue at me. "So when are we going?" **_

"_**Tomorrow after school." My smile disappeared, "but I have a project due on Monday, so I need all weekend to finish." Kibasighed irritately, "for what class?" "Biology." "See, that's easy. You can have it done in three hours tops; we have to check out this circus!" "I don't know Kiba, this project is a really big part of my grade, and I don't want to ruin my grade point average just to see a circus." Kiba sighed in frustration, "but I told you, this isn't just any circus, this circus it's going to be huge, the best that you've ever seen!" "But…" Kiba grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me in mock anger, "you have to! You just have to! You wouldn't make poor me go all by myself to a big circus where I could get kidnapped!" I shook my head, "fine, fine, I'll go, but I'm serious about you paying for the tickets." **_

* * *

"_**Come on Naruto we're going to be late!" I stumbled behind Kiba as he pulled towards the circus. "Calm down Kiba, the show doesn't start for another ten minutes." "I love to be early you know that!" I laughed as we continued down the path. "Hey Kiba, you never told me what the circus had in place of the elephants and junk." Kiba grinned, "it's a surprise so don't ask again." Huffing in annoyance, I searched for any signs that might have given me a clue, but the only sign to be seen was a big one reading:**_

Usagi Hyrugi Circus

Come see the unexpected

"_**Oi Kiba, I don't think I really want to go so much now." I said uneasily, "this place is looking pretty creepy." Kiba snickered, "come on scaredy cat, we're already here." I saw that his words were true as a big looming tent hovered above us in black and blue. There were hardly any people coming to see the show, that or they already bought their tickets and were inside the tent taking their seats. "Where do we buy the tickets?" Kiba mumbled looking around the circus grounds. I searched to and spotted a lone podium with a semi tall man dressed in black and blue eerie clothing and the sign 'tickets' written on it. "Over there," I nodded towards the podium with the man and as we neared it, I couldn't help but feel more anxiety to get out of here, "hey Kiba can we just go home? This circus is starting to creep me out." But that's what it is supposed to do." **_

_**I jumped at the sudden unfamiliar voice and realized we had arrived at the podium, the voice belonged to the man behind it. "Sasuke Uchiha, ringmaster and owner of the Usagi Hyrugi Circus." He gave us a small mock bow, before staring at me with piercing obsidian eyes. "Um, r-right…" I mumbled nervously at the way he looked at me, as if I were a piece of meat. Kiba didn't notice, "hey can I buy two tickets?" The man handed Kiba the tickets and took the money from him, all without taking his eyes off of me. "Come on Naruto; let's go find some seats closest to the ring." Kiba urged impatiently, pulling me into the tent. "Enjoy the Usagi Hyrugi Circus, where you'll see the unexpected," Sasuke called after us, giving me chills that ran down my spine. **_

"_**That guy gave me chills," I shivered. "The ringmaster? He wasn't so scary, but the circus will give you chills beyond your wildest imaginations." Kiba leered trying, and succeeding, at making me more scared. We took our seats in the front row, and on closer inspection I could see there were quite a lot of people watching. Looking at the people sitting around us, I could see that they weren't the friendliest bunch of grapes you would want to be sitting with. They all looked like either crooks and robbers, ex-convicts, and other felons. "Kiba, I really-" "Shh, it's about to start!" Kiba shushed excitedly as the lights in the tent dimmed. I watched as the ringmaster walked out onto the platform in the middle of the ring, and I could see that he was watching me as well.**_

_**His stare made my blood run cold, and I had a hard time listening to the words coming out of his mouth. What ever he said, it must have been an introduction for an act because he moved out of the spotlight and into the back as two people rode into the ring on a unicycle. At least I thought it was two people until they came into the light, I realized then that it was a two headed girl, two heads on one body. My eyes widened as I realized what kind of circus this was, and the taunting words coming from the audience didn't put my nerves to easy. As the two headed girl left, the next freak came out, a blue girl with four arms. **_

_**I hurriedly got up and tried to get out of this damn tent, but Kiba grabbed my arm before I could take a step. "Dude, where're you going? The show just started." I shook my head frantically, "there is no way I can stay here another minute, Kiba this is wrong!" He gave me a look, "dude, it's just entertainment, so sit back and be entertained." "No, I'll wait outside for you Kiba." I shook my hand out of his grip and he watched reluctantly as I walked out. **_

_**I quickly got out of the tent and tried to catch my breath. A circus with freaks? A freak circus? It was so wrong, so immoral! How could that bastard of a ringmaster humiliate those poor people? Anger ran through me as I thought more of the injustice that was happening in that tent. This had to be stopped, was it even legal? **_

"_**Didn't enjoy the show?" I jumped as I heard the ringmaster's voice. "No, I didn't." I growled trying to keep my voice steady, "this circus is an abomination!" Sasuke looked at me calmly, even though I was practically steaming with fury. "This place should be shut down!" "Do you hate my cast that much?" He asked with a mocking smirk and knowing look. "Hate your cast? Why the hell would you think that! These people have a right to not be humiliated like this in front of all those people, including a bastard like you." The ringmaster seemed surprised for a second, "what did you call them?" Now I was pissed, "you mean **_**people**_**? That's what they are; I see nothing wrong with that!" I defiantly crossed my arms and glared at him.**_

_**He stared off into space for a moment, registering the words that had come out of my mouth. He snapped back into reality and gave me sinister smile, "so let me get this straight. You want to help these, **_**people, **_**as you call them?" "Of course, and you better not get in my way!" I reached into my pocket for my phone to call the cops, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. "Let me go! I said not to get in my way!" I yelled trying to struggle out of his grip. "I think it's great that you want to help my cast, really I do. But pray tell me, who's going to help you?" My blood ran cold as he clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my protests, and began to drag me towards a small building beside the big tent.**_

_**What the hell was happening? I struggled more aggressively to no avail as we reached the small building, where Sasuke stayed I presumed. He released me causing me to lose my footing and to fall ungracefully on the ground. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I screamed angrily. The ringmaster shut and locked the door and studied me carefully, making me feel like a specimen under a magnifying glass. I took a quick look around the room, which was pretty bare not counting the bed behind me and the dresser by the door.**_

_**I turned back towards him and found he was still watching me, "why the hell are you staring at me like that!" He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me up and against him again. His sudden movement caused me to let out a small squeak and as I once again tried to increase the space between me and Sauke to no avail, he moved his lips to my ear, "don't worry. I plan to do more than look.**_

_**His words sent shivers down my spine, "what the hell is your deal! Let go of me!" He just smirked and began grind and rub against my hips with his own raising fear in me. "Help! Somebody fucking help me!" I screamed in terror at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear. Sasuke took the opportunity to roughly push his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I gagged at the intruding object and bit down as hard as I could causing his tongue to split open, but he just pushed his mouth harder against mine despite the rusty taste of blood filling both of our mouths. Sasuke pulled his lips away from mine giving me a chance to gasp in much needed air. **_

_**Before I could cuss him out again, he grabbed me roughly and pushed me on top of the bed. "Prepare yourself," he murmured in my ear. Forcefully, he grabbed my arms and pulled them above my head with one hand, and with the other he undid the tie around his neck and proceeded to tie it securely around my wrists and one of the bed posts. He grabbed me by my hair roughly and began to lick and bite my neck. I was scared and didn't know what to do, I shook my head to rid him of my neck but he continued his ravaging. **_

_**He suddenly gripped the hem of my pants and boxers and slipped me out of them and commenced to playing with my anus. The intrusion caused panic in me and I kicked out at Sasuke. "Fucking stop! You sick bastard!" He easily ceased my kicking with abnormal strength and leaning in said, "Just lay there and be quiet or I will just have to force you to obey." I growled in discomfort as he spread my legs open and sat between them, and spitting in his hand, he rubbed his makeshift lube around and inside my ass making me flinch. **_

"_**What a nice ass you have, I can't wait to fuck It.", his voice changed to a more cynical tone. He harshly inserted two of his fingers into me and made a scissor motion with them. "Stop! Please, don't do this to me!" I felt tears coming into my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, and let me fuck you." he said lowly. He carefully observed me, his fingers still in me, and he smiled. He licked my neck and my cheek, it felt so wrong! He told me to open my mouth, and I was scared, but only scared of what he would do to me if I didn't. I opened my mouth and felt Sauke's tongue inside my mouth once again exploring and running over my own tongue and teeth, his fingers still pumping inside of me slowly. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to spit at his face, but I was tied, I was vulnerable! What could I do? **_

_**He pulled away, leaving some of his saliva in my mouth which I swallowed shamefully after he gave me an expectant look. I felt a tear fall on my cheek, "fuck you! Fuck you stupid teme!" He slapped me, hard, and snarled at me "no my little fox. Fuck you!" He removed his fingers and unbuttoned his pants, and turning me so my back was facing him, he caused the ties around my wrist to become tighter and more uncomfortable. He gripped the back of my legs roughly and lifted my ass towards him before he violently forced his penis into me. **_

_**I let out a blood curling yell as pain jolted my body at the harsh treatment. "You still want to cuss at me? You. Still. Want. To. Insult. Me?" He thrust inward after each ending word, his thrusting becoming rougher and he was making me scream in pain. It hurt incredibaly! His penis was much longer and thicker than his fingers, and it made me writhe in great discomfort. "Quit moving and relax. Or I'll have to make it hurt more!" he pounded me harder to show what he meant, making me scream even louder.**_

_**I yelled at the fierce penetration, his penis plunging deeper and deeper into me. "Stop! It hurts!" I cried, tears running freely down my face. The ringmaster ignored my pleas and continued as if he hadn't heard me. He dug his fingernails into my side, leaving little red half moon marks in my flesh, shifting my backside every so often so he could plunge in deeper and harder more easily. My breathing was becoming ragged and pained, and the tears wouldn't stop. His hands removed themselves from my sides and traveled down my thighs and into my private area. **_

_**He stroked my own length with one hand and squeezed my balls with the other. Humiliation burned my face as he moved his hand up and down my length, rubbing the slit between his fingers for half a second each time he reached the end. Why did this feel good to others? I only felt pain and embarrassment as my body was continuously violated. Sasuke's thrusting began to slow and I knew he was close to coming inside of me. The thought made my stomach churn, and by the sensation in my lower region, I knew I was close too.**_

_**He knew as well, and his hands began to work harder and faster, until finally I released and soon after, he did as well. He pulled out and allowed me to lower my ass. I felt pain like no pain I experienced before, how did women do this? My body shivered with exhaustion, there were still tears pouring from my eyes, and I could feel the bastard watching me with a sneer. "I fucking hate you!" I managed to choke out between tears and ragged breathes. I couldn't even turn to look at him, but I knew he was amused. "Are you disgusted? Do you feel dirty?" He whispered into my ear. "Go away!" I yelled weakly, tears racking my body. "Oh, we're not done here, not yet." My eyes widened as he grabbed and turned me onto my back. He got up from the bed and rebuttoned his pants before going to the dresser and removing two more ties from a drawer. Despite my struggling, he easily tied a tie around each of my ankles, making me spread my legs unwillingly.**_

"_**Tell me, Naruto was it," he didn't wait for a response, "if you had a dog, wouldn't you do all you could to make sure it did not run away?" "What are you talking about? How does this connect to me?" I was becoming tired, and it was a great effort to keep my eyes open. "I see the drug is taking affect." My eyes widened slightly, "drug? What drug?" My memory flashed to when he left saliva in my mouth and made me swallow it. "You fucking bastard! First you rape me, and then you drugged me?" I was pissed, but the drug was definitely taking effect fast. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?" I cried weakly. Sasuke walked closer to me, a scalpel in his hand, "because as of today, you belong to me, and only me. And as an owner would his dog, I'll take drastic measures to make sure you stay by your master's feet." I could barely register his words before I blacked out.**_

I remember that day so clearly, but I never figured what _he _had done to me when I blacked out. He wouldn't say and I wouldn't ask, but what ever it was, it hurt like a bitch. It hurt me to walk or sit, it hurt to digest food, hell sometimes it even hurt to just stand. Most of all, though, it hurt the most when I got punished by _him_. And even after that day, I never saw Kiba again, by the time I had awakened it had been two days since that night. Maybe one day I'll see him again, but not with that prick in the way.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Today's show is a success, as usual, and I feel relief as the people leave. I hate this circus, so much that I wish I could shut it down. Of course that is impossible, simply because I wouldn't know what else to do. And the freaks needed this. Yes the freaks would come first, or second, right after Naruto. My little fox is troubled, I can tell because his eyes have become vacant and pained as he unconsciously rubs my gift to him on his stomach.

I smile as I remember when I gave it to him, it was fun and bloody, and it secured my beliefs that he would never leave the circus with it in him. He most likely didn't even know what was in him, but I wasn't going to say until he asked. Which he wouldn't do since he was too proud, or maybe it was fear? What ever it was, I gave me satisfaction that he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Um S-sasuke sama, how bad was Narutos' accident?" I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I turned slightly at the owner of the voice, "I don't know Hinata, why do you ask?" The blue freak looked worriedly at Naruto who was finished for the day and was limping painfully back to his own home, a room that was located behind the building where the freaks stayed and to left of my building. "He looks like he is getting worse everyday. I think he needs to go see a doctor." Hinata nervously looked down to the ground. "No need for that Hinata," I assured her, "I'll take care of it." "H-hai sir," she bowed and hurried away.

In order to explain Naruto's condition to the freaks I told them he had been in a car accident. It wasn't my idea, it was my fox's, and it made me wonder if Naruto wanted to make a good impression to the freaks. He never told them why he was here so they made their own assumptions, he didn't tell them why he refused to talk to me in front of them, and he by no means say a thing about his life before he came to Usagi Hyrugi Circus. I think it was because he was embarrassed, or maybe it was due to his need to be strong willed and not wanting to show weakness to anyone, something that I would soon break him of.

* * *

**Well did you like? Lol sucks right? Well any who, just review and if you want you can put your guesses of what is in Naruto and ma****ybe how the freaks got the way they are. Isn't Sasuke such an asshole? Oh and in case your wondering why I named the circus Usagi Hyrugi instead of using Sasuke's last name is because I can… Well till next time!**


	2. Come see the unexpected

**Hello! I am bored and on summer vacation so I thought to myself, why not update with my limited free time? Anyways, one second chapter coming up! Sorry it's taking so long to update all the stories but I have major writers bloc. Every time I start a story, I have an idea for a different one. Haha, and no one has given me any suggestions on this story, so..yea. I shall now begin.**

**Disclaimer: Cookie-Mine, Naruto-Not Mine.  
**

**Naruto's POV:**

As the last customer leaves, I can't help but feel relief. The sun begins to set and it means that I'll be able to turn in soon. 'About time too,' I think to myself as I gingerly touch my wound that feels as if it is on fire. I look up into the sky and see it is like a hue purple that seems to twist around, as if in pain. 'You're not the only one,' I think dryly. The sky holds my interest for a couple of more seconds before I realize that I had better start cleaning up, lest I get punished by_ him_.

I yawn and stretch before beginning to clean when I hear two familiar voices, "hey Naruto!" I smile up at the two girls, Ino and Sakura, who are just as bubbly and excited as they usually are. "You want some help taking the cash box?" Ino asks politely as Sakura nods before saying, "we know how you hate taking it to the boss's room." I nod gratefully, "that would be great, thanks." They smile in response before taking the cash box from my hands and go towards the box's rightful home.

Relief fills me, it must have been the seventh time they've done this for me. And because they have, I've been able to avoid seeing that bastard so much. By now, I'm sure the cast has noticed my ill feelings with Sasuke, but I do not know what they think the reason for it is. A small muted joy fills me for a second when I think about how I won't have to take that box to that room. I hated that room with a fiery was enough, and I had been in that room at least twenty times already.

Sighing again, I clean up the stamps and ink and lock them in the compartment in the begin my way to my own room behind the cast's home. Just as I reach my door, a tiny tentative voice stops me. "N-naruto." I gave the small blue girl a wave, "yes?" She looked down at her hands before "I was w-wondering if maybe you could-I mean since t-tomorrow is Sund-day you could..." I smile an encouragement to the poor shy stuttering girl, "yes?" She cleared her throat before trying again, "m-maybe you would come with me and the rest of the cast t-tonight for a while?" She flinched as if she were expecting to be hit. I felt pain in my heart at what she might have suffered. I thought about her offer, I was really tired and in pain, but I suppose I could deal with it for awhile longer. "Of course Hinata, lead the way."

She sighed in relief before cautiously grabbing my hand with one of hers, and looked for any signs of disgust that might have been in my face from being touched. Seeing none, she smile happily and led me to the building she and the other cast members called home. Sadness filled me when I thought about how self conscious the blue shy girl was. Many people might have screamed to be touched by her, but she had a gentle grip. Not threatening at all, those people were idiots.

We neared the building, and the sadness increased. I disliked it here, not because of the cast, but because of the cages that lined up along the wall I had been assured multiple times by the cast that they weren't forced to sleep there, they just chose to out of free will. 'Protection.' Shikamaru had told me. Protection from what? Or more likely who? Did people sneak here to hurt them? Anger ebbed in me for a moment, why did these people have to go through so much?

It brought me a little comfort to know that the cages weren't something to intentionally hurt them, but not nearly enough to stop feel agitated in the building. "Hey Naru!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I waved back to the cast members that have formed a circle on the floor, minus Sakura and Ino. "How are you all today." I asked each of them. Murmurs of 'fine' fill the room before going silent again. "So what now?" Choiji asked. "Hey, don't you have that deck of cards," I asked him. "Oh yeah!" Choiji got up and hurried to retrieve them.

"Naru, you look pale. Is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired." Hinata put her head down in shame. "No no it's not your fault Hinata!" I reassured her, "its just been... a long week." "Found them!" Choiji announced coming back to the circle.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Again today's show has been a success. But what else would you expect from a circus being run by a person who comes from a long line of success. Sighing deeply, I run my hand through my spiky hair. Today, as usual has been exhausting as well. Days go by, then weeks, months, and before you know it, it's been years that you've stayed in the same place. Unmoving, unrelenting, and absolutely annoying.

I look up from the chair that I am sitting in and at the person that enters my room through the door. 'Or people,' I think to myself as I watch Ino and Sakura, the two headed freak enter my room with the cash box. Again. "Evening sir." The two girls say in unison and bow, before setting the box on top of the shelf by my dresser and started backing out. "Wait." I stopped them. They immediately froze. "Yes sir?" Ino replied. "Why are you two doing Naruto's job again?"

It seemed that Naruto never did this part of his job. I can't help but internally smile at the blonde's fear of this room. I don't blame him, I too would fear the very place that my life fell apart. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for their response. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Sakura spoke first, "well, we just like to help him out, and it looks like he could really use it. You know with the accident and all, we don't want him to be moving around so much." Ino nodded, relieved her other half had come up with an answer. I could tell that they were obviously lying, but I had no proof. I nodded, "make sure to tell him if he continues to shirk his responsibilities, he's going to have to report immediately to me. You two are dismissed." The two hurried out of the room without a word and didn't turn back.

Settling back in my chair, I feel my cellphone vibrating in the back pocket of my uniform. Looking at the caller id, I answer. "Hello." I listen as the one on the other line begins talking. "That's fine, just be sure it gets here safely."

**Naruto's POV:  
**

I look around me and enjoy the peace of the cast's room. After playing a couple of rounds of cards, Ino and Sakura arrived looking a bit frazzled. They had said that they had something to tell me, but later. It was now way past later and still nothing. The room was silent, only Choiji and Hinata had went off to sleep, and Ino and Sakura looked just about ready to well. Shikamaru, well I didn't think he ever slept. "Ino, Sakura." I called to them. "Hm?" Sakura replied. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" "Oh!" They both looked wide awake now. "Sasuke said to tell you to start doing your job," Ino began. "Or you'll have to report to him." Sakura finished.

I shivered at the thought of having to report to _him_, but nodded understandingly. "Thank you, sorry to get you two in trouble." I apologized to them. They shrugged, "well we weren't really in trouble, you were." They laughed jokingly. I smiled at their exuberance. "Well, we're off to bed!" Sakura laughed. I waved to them both. Standing up, I looked to Shikamaru who was studying me. "Well I guess I'd better go back home to sleep too." I began to leave but I felt a hand grab my arm gently.

"Naruto, let's talk for a bit." Shikamaru said giving me a serious look. "Of course. What is it you wanted to talk about?" He shook his head, "not here." He looked at the sleeping forms of the cast before getting up and pulling me to a more secluded area of the building. Upon arrival, he released his grip on my arm. "Okay, so what-" "Naruto, tell me why." I looked at him confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you begin to work for Usagi Hyrugi? You obviously don't like the boss, you never call home, and your in immense pain from your accident." I looked down at my feet, "I told you all that I was try to work my way through school..." Shikamaru shook his head, "no you didn't. That's what Hinata guessed, and now you use that as your excuse for being here." "It isn't a excuse, it's the truth." I say lamely. "Naru, you can't even look me in the eyes," he said sternly, then in a more gentle tone, "Naruto. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." I began to feel nervous under Shikamaru's calculating gaze. The brunette sighed, "ok here's the thing. When you first came here you were with a friend, but since then, that friend hasn't returned. Now saying that, I know that you weren't in a car accident, that you are not here for the money, and the reason why you hate the ringmaster." I stared at him with wide eyes, before trying to regain my composure, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shikamaru nodded, "you're really going to make me say it?" I stared at him in both horror and curiosity, how much did he really know? "Fine. That day when you first came to the circus, you were with a friend. I saw you both enter the tent, but you exited out alone after not even five minutes. That was when you ran into Sasuke, and after you two exchanged a couple of words, I saw him forcefully drag you into his building. I heard you scream and call for help, but obviously I wouldn't be able to do anything. Who would believe a freak?"

I could feel myself shaking and disgust rose in me as I relived what happened in that room in my head as Shikamaru continued, "Naruto, I know he is keeping you here against your will. You working your way through school is pretty impossible since you never get paid, and more importantly, that injury in your stomach is not from a car accident, it is impossible to get hit by a car in this area." I knew what he meant by the last part, there were too many trees narrowing the paths for cars to go through. "Naru, why didn't you just say the real reason why you are here to the rest of them? They wouldn't judge you if that is what you're afraid of. How could we, j look like this?" Shikamaru sighed gesturing to his appearance.

"I-I think I'm ...going to go lie down." I choke out before running out and away from the brunette.

**Sasuke's POV:**

It must have been at least three hours since the fox had locked himself in his home. If I weren't so amused I might have knocked down the door and demanded an explanation. None of the freaks knew what had happened, but I had a good idea which freak did know. The one with the scars running down his whole body, the one that looked like a chewed up rag doll, and the one with an IQ of over 200. Of course since today was Sunday, Shikamaru tended to run off in search of a clear view of the sky. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but right now I was beginning to get irritated. Maybe breaking down that door wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"S-sir?" I looked up at Hinata. "What." I snapped at her. She flinched and looked like she wasn't going to run away, but thought better of it, "maybe it is b-best to just leave N-naruto alone. It is Sunday after all." The other freaks agreed silently. I didn't want to, and was about to tell them to mind their own business when I felt my cell vibrating. Checking the caller ID, I turned back to the freaks, "do what you want, but I want him out by tomorrow to report to work. Or else."

The freaks nodded quickly and watched as I went into my own room. "You better have a good reason for calling me this early." I growled into the phone. A quick apology was said from the other line before a hasty explanation was said. I nodded slowly, "fine, but be sure keep this quiet. We wouldn't want him to know everything just yet."

**Gah! Who is this mysterious person calling ? You may all put any suggestions for why this person is calling Sasuke, who it is, and how the cast is going to get Naru out of his home. Well, till next time! Please review, your words are my fuel!**


	3. Our freaks will be sure to entertain you

**I have finally remembered what I was going to write for this story! That's some good news for those who were wondering what was inside of our fox. I'll do my best to make this chapter long, especially since I have a lot of things to type, so let's get on with this, shall we?**

**Today's chapter dedication goes to:** Blarh**, who emailed me an idea to use. I had this chapter all planned out, but I'll do my best to squeeze this idea in. And** alyssa, **but more on this one later...**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it?**

**Warning: Graphic rape, bad words, ect. Unlike the rape from the first Chapter, this rape was written by me, so sorry if it isn't very good.  
**

**Naruto's POV:  
**

_He _must have been pissed by now, but I didn't give a fuck. It was his fault I was in this situation in the first place! I rubbed my head in annoyance, this whole time I thought I was holding my secret so well. Who would have thought that one of the cast members would have heard and saw the entire thing? Of course, Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing I suppose.

'What if he tells the others?' I think worriedly to myself. This place was bad enough, what with the knowledge of these poor suffering cast members and an abusive boss, but if the rest of the cast members found out, they would hate me, no be disgusted by me. Nausea fills me at the thought of being rejected by the ones who I came to think of as my family.

A sudden knock at the door makes me jump up from my spot on the small bed. "Who is it?" I called out nervously, the image of the ringmaster coming into my head. "Naruto, it's us." I sighed mentally in relief at hearing the concerned voice of Ino. Did they know yet? I decided to play it safe, "did you guys need anything?" There was silence from the other side of the door, and I was starting to think they might have left. "Naruto, are you ok? You've been in your room for a long time..."

I was guessing that they didn't yet know, "I'm just tired. The week's been a killer." More silence for a couple of minutes before I heard them begin to talk in hushed tones. This went on for a while, then silence again. I laid back on the bed and tried to sleep, when there was another sound of knocking on my door. I started to feel a bit irritated, "seriously you guys, I'm really tired so-" "Naru, it's me."

The sound of Shika's voice shocked me. "Naru, open the door. We have to talk." I stayed put, and stared dumbly at the door. "Don't think a locked door can keep me out Naruto." The brunette warned. He couldn't open this door, could he? The sound of the lock being messed with reached my ears and in seconds I heard the lock fall off and the door opened. I backed up against the bed frame as Shika closed the door behind him and stepped closer to me.

"Naru, why are you afraid?" I saw concern in his eyes, mixed with anger and pain. "Shikamaru, please don't tell the others. I won't be able to face them again if they ever found out." I pleaded desperately. The brunette shook his head and I was afraid he was telling me 'no' when he spoke, "Naru, it's not my place to tell them, it is yours. And I recommend you do it soon in order to avoid later conflict."

He must have saw the discomfort on my face because he continued, "Naruto, no one is going to think differently of you. I knew since the very beginning and I don't think anything bad of you." I shook my head wildly, "I can't Shika, I just can't. It's too...too shameful!" The rag doll cast member sat on the bed next to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Tell me Naruto. Do you really think that after finally finding someone who is so kind to us freaks, we would shun him for something that wasn't even his fault? We would never do that."

"Don't call yourself that Shika! You know how I feel about that damn word, you are all people, no matter what those other idiots say!" I growled. Shikamaru nodded, "see, that's exactly what I am talking about. No one gives a fuck more than you, no one can even comes close to your level of concern." I saw him give me a small reassuring smile, but I hung my head down and slumped my shoulders. "Shika, the way I treat you guys isn't special, I just treat you the way I would treat anyone else. No better, no worse."

"And that's what makes it special, at least to us. You make us feel normal Naruto, no one else does that. I'm begging you, please, just come out and tell everyone. This secret will only tear you to pieces." I nodded in understanding. "Naruto, I really want to help you escape." His words shocked me, "you want to what?" "I want to help you escape, and I'm sure the others would too as soon as you tell them. Don't be stupid Naruto, tell them. We all really care for you." I nodded again.

We sat in silence before something came into my head. "Shika, if you saw everything that day, do you know what happened to my friend that I came here with?" This thought had been haunting me for many nights, was he ok? And if he was, where was he? Shikamaru was silent and removing his hand from my shoulder slowly, shook his head before replying, "Naruto, your friend is-"

"Dead." Me and Shika both jumped at the sudden voice. We both turned to see an impassive ringmaster leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed. How long was he standing there? How much did he hear? He glared at Shikamaru which translated into 'get the fuck out,' to which the brunette complied to quickly. As soon as the he was out, Sasuke closed the door before turning his attention to me. I shifted under his gaze nervously, his obsidian eyes scared the hell out of me! They were just so empty and emotionless!

"What do you mean he's dead?" I voiced my question carefully. He watched me for a moment longer before replying, "it's like I said. He's dead, gone, no longer here." His unemotional voice was pissing me off! "What did you do to him!" I growled.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The flustered blonde's face amused me to no end. "What makes you think I did anything?" I say smugly. It only pisses him off more, I can tell. "Because you're a fucking prick who doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself! I bet you're the most arrogant bastard in the whole fucking world!" I smirk at my fox's rantings and begin to walk towards him. The anger in his eyes immediately give into fear as I come closer.

"Get away!" He snarled as I reach out to his face, and I lifted his head so our eyes met. His unearthly blue eyes plead with me to release him, which only causes my smirk to widen more. "I'll tell you this, and only this. I killed that mutt you called a friend, but only because he got in the way." Fury starts to make its way back into his eyes, and I can tell he would kill me if he could. I became even more amused at seeing the shocked blonde's face, and how he remained silent. I release his face and back away, "I didn't plan on killing him, and like I said before, he got in the way. It was really for the best you know." I see his face scrunch in anger, but he knew just as I did there wasn't much he could do.

I dig into my ringmaster coat and pull out a collar before throwing it at him. "Put it on." I turn away leaving no way for him to reject. Opening the door, I stop before fully exiting. "And don't think you can escape easily even with the cast's help." I leave the confused and pissed blonde without another word.

**Naruto's POV:  
**

Dead. Kiba was...dead? It seemed impossible, there was no way, and I couldn't cry, the shock was that bad. I looked down at the collar the bastard had thrown at me. It was slim and it actually needed a key to be opened. There was no design, it was just plain black, even the lock was black. This collar was obviously made for a dog. He had said once before I was a dog, but this was a bit too far. Wasn't it?

_**"As an owner would his dog, I'll take drastic measures to make sure you stay by your master's feet."**_

My head pounds, and I feel like shit. I look over the collar once more, debating whether or not to put it on. If I didn't there was sure going to be hell to pay, but if I did, how would I explain it to the others? After weighing the two options for a while, I reluctantly put it around my neck. I hear the lock snap, ensuring my fate was forever locked as well.

My mind wanders back to Kiba. How did he get in the way? I rub my eyes in exhaustion. Looking out the small window to my left I see it's still the late afternoon. 'No point in staying away,' I think silently to myself.

* * *

I leaned on my arm at the podium with half lidded eyes, trying to sleep last night had been uncomfortable and hard. Scratching at the collar I jadedly look around at the customers who aimlessly loiter around waiting for the show to begin. Stupid customers, why did they have to stand outside? Why couldn't they go inside and away from my sight？

I felt like yelling at them, cursing them, telling them to get the fuck out of here, but then Sasuke would really punish me. Hard. I shiver at the thought and choose to remain silent. I continue to watch the customers in hate, and sigh in relief as I see them file to the tent as it is almost showtime. As the last of them enter, I see a sudden movement from the corner of my eye. Turning to the movement, I jump as I come eye to eye with Shikamaru. "Holy shit, Shika! Warn a person, will ya?" I say clutching my heart dramatically.

The brunette had a serious look on his face, and it was making me nervous. "Shika, what's wrong?" He didn't speak, but his eyes were looking at the collar around my neck. I tried to cover it with my hand in embarrassment, but he beat me to it. I waited patiently as he fingered the collar, feeling more and more shamed as he did. "So that's what those posts around the circus were for." He mumbled to himself. I waited for him to explain but when he didn't I asked, "what posts?"

"The posts that will trigger the collar." I turn in irritation at the ringmaster, why the hell was he popping up everywhere all of a sudden? Shikamaru nodded, more to himself, before he realized the ringmaster was here. He bowed in respect before hurrying into his place in the tent. I watched his retreating back until he was out of sight. I turned back to the prick to see he was gone as well. 'What posts?' I thought confusedly.

I looked at the big clock hanging on the ringmaster's building. It would be awhile before the show ended, enough to see what these posts were. I got up from the podium quickly, and took off to the edge of the circus. Looking around there were no posts that I could see, only these small metallic stumps. Wait, were those the posts? I knelt down and looked at one carefully, but there wasn't really anything significant about it. It had a green light and that was it.

'How exactly were these post going to set off the collar?' I thought silently to myself. I studied it again before getting up. I didn't get it, what did it do? Thinking a bit more I crossed over the stump. Immediately after I stepped over it the green light on the pole turned red and the collar began to beep fast. Before I could wonder what the hell was going on the collar sent a shocking tremors that brought me to my knees in pain. I ground my teeth and tried to pry the collar off. I clawed at it, but it wouldn't budge, not that I expected it to. The shocks kept coming and I realized this was what the poles were meant for. I stumbled back to the other side of the pole and let out a sigh of relief when the shocks stopped.

I breathed heavily and began to cough into my hand. My eyes widened when I looked at my blood covered hand , 'what the hell?'

**Sasuke's POV:**

The watch on my hand begins to beep indicating my fox has figure out what the poles were for. I smirk as I think about the surprise the fox must have gotten. 'He must have been "shocked,"' I think mockingly to myself.

I sit back and continue watching the last act for today, the cannibal freak eating a rabbit. That was still alive. I watched as the pathetic audience squirmed in there seats, shouting obscene words at him. They were imbeciles, but they were customers. Paying customers at that. I can tell some of the more rowdier customers want to throw objects at the cast, but I have made it clear many times that this was prohibited. Of course, this didn't always stop them, and from time to time I have had to step in to show them who was in charge.

"S-sir." "What is it Hinata." I answer without turning around. "N-Naruto doesn't look too w-well. He was leaning against t-the podium and there was b-blood running from the side of his mouth." Blood? It must have been his wound kicking in. "Don't worry, I'll attend to it after the show." "H-hai," Hinata muttered backing away. I returned my attention to the stage and saw it was time to close the show.

* * *

I exited the tent after seeing to it that each customer had left and making sure the freaks were safe. Looking around outside, I could see that Naruto already cleaned up his work station and was now most likely returning the cash box. I went to my building and saw the cash box was in place, but the blonde had long since left. Growling in annoyance, I made my way to his building.

His door's lock was broken due to the genius freak messing with it, so getting in wasn't hard. Stepping in the small room, I could see the blonde lying in a fetal position. He must have been in deep thought since he didn't react with any movement. I went closer, and still no reaction until I sat on the bed. The blonde jumped up into a sitting position, and I inwardly smirked at the blonde's surprised face before it turned into anger, then fear, just as it always did.

"What the hell do you want," the blonde snarls, but it sounds empty, as if he was tired. I expected as much, the thing in his stomach was activated when he received the shock. Not that the blonde didn't already notice, but the wound was going to be hurting even more for the next couple of days. My fox glares at me in expectancy to answer his question, but I ignore it to study his position more.

His eyes are half lidded and black from the lack of sleep, and there is dried blood coming from his mouth. "Did you figure out what the poles did?" I asked him innocently. He narrowed his eyes, "what the fuck do you think?" I chuckle at the look on his face, "I see the thing I've placed inside of you is working." His facial expression remained the same. I leaned in closer to him, making his eyes widen in fear again, "do you want to know what I placed in side you." A mixture of emotions play across his face before he let out a quiet 'yes.'

I stay silent, wondering if I should tell him. My fox's face is scrunched in curiosity and fear, and it makes me unintentionally smirk. "It's a microchip." The confusion never leaves his face, "a microchip?" I nodded, "the ones used to mark the location of farm animals. It doesn't hurt the animals because it is place under the skin, but I've stitched yours between the stomach and liver." I see he is surprised, but no words leave his mouth so I continue, "it only hurts more now because the shock activated it."

**Naruto's POV:**

'A microchip? What the hell?' The thought never occurred to me. This bastard really was trying his best to keep me locked here. A microchip used for animals? Wasn't that dangerous? Especially since it was in my organs. The ringmaster watched me, probably waiting for some kind of reaction. I was too taken back to say anything, much less react. What the hell was I suppose to say?

"I suppose you being speechless isn't a surprise." The ringmaster says. I stayed soundless, still unsure what to say. I jumped a little as he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him fully. His obsidian eyes never failed to make me shiver in anxiety, and it didn't help the fact that he continually stared at me hungrily. "Want to have some fun?"

In realization at his words, I try to pull away but his grip strong. The hand that was not holding my face gripped my arm and roughly pushed me down onto the bed."Sasuke let go!" I yelled. He ignored me and leaned his face closer to mine, "just relax." I flinched as he moved his tongue across my lips, causing me to close them tighter. I whimpered weakly trying to push the offender away, my strength failing me due to the pain from the microchip and the shock. The ringmaster frowned and bit hard into my bottom lip. It hurt and I felt a small trickle of blood run down my mouth covering the already dried blood, but I kept my mouth shut. I heard the ringmaster growl in displeasure before turning me over and forcing me onto my stomach.

Blood running cold and I found myself unable to catch my breath. I started to twist around uncontrollably and tried to push myself up, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled them above me head. Familiarity fills me as I sense he is undoing his tie, and I thrash wildly trying to get him off. His strength greatly surpasses my mine as he ties the restraint around my wrists and the bed frame with ease. I feel him clutch the back of my pants and boxers and as he pulls them down make my struggling more harsh. "Fucking stop you damn prick!" He fully removes my pants and boxers and I hear him toss them carelessly onto the floor. I open my mouth to cuss him out more, but he pulls something across my mouth silencing my words.

"Relax." He growled again, "if you keep moving, you won't feel any pleasure." I ignored him and continued my struggling, shaking my head. Fuck why did this have to happen again? Seeing my unwillingness the ringmaster leaned to my ear, "fine. Have it your way." I barely had time to register his words before he aggressively lifted my ass, spread my legs apart, and harshly plunged in.

I gasp in agony at being penetrated dry and unprepared. He didn't move for a couple of seconds before violent grinding against my hips. I began to shake cruedly as I felt him pull out and thrust back in with force again and again, each harder than the last. I whimper shakily at a tearing sensation and tears prickled at my eyes; it burned! I want it to stop, but I knew it wouldn't until the bastards' had his fun.

'Stop!' I screamed in my head, yanking at the restraints and squeezing my eyes shut, tears running down my face. He kept pulling out and burying himself to the hilt, and a strangled choked cry tears out of my throat when he forced himself even deeper. "Relax," he hisses, hot breathe in my ear. No matter how many times he says it I can't. It hurts like hell, there is no fucking pleasure, but even through the rough treatment I was hard. Through the of pain, I could feel him thrusting brutally inside me, each push sending a piercing shot of pain through me. I grit my teeth, chest rising and falling dramatically with hot pants. The bastard's nails were digging into my skin painfully, hips pushing against my entrance unrelentingly.

Shamefully, I felt myself coming close, and he must have realized it too because he ramming was unyielding. I shuddered disgracefully as I came, and soon after he did too. I trembled, feeling the hot liquid inside me, and I squirmed as he penetrated my entrance one last time, grinding slowly before he dragged himself out.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Our heavy pants fill the air and I let out a sigh as I watched my fox shiver as tears racked his body. His thighs were trembling as semen and blood flowed out from his entrance, and he was desperately breathing through his nose, since his mouth was restrained. I could tell it wasn't enjoyable for him, but damn why couldn't he be agreeable for once?

I ran my hand through his golden locks, feeling him stiffen at my touch. It's quiet again, and I know Naruto is nodding off from wariness when I feel his body relaxing. Watching him, an evil thought abruptly comes into my head, "do you want to know what I did with your friend's remains?" I feel him stiffen again but he remains quiet. "It was actually a hard decision, I didn't know what to do with it. I thought about burying him, throwing him away, and even burning him." I can tell he is becoming angry, but I loved tormenting him. "It was a really hard decision, I didn't know what to do with it," I repeated. "But then I thought, why waste him when had a perfectly good hungry freak?"**(1) **

Naruto didn't speak, but I could feel him shaking in anger. "Didn't you ever wonder why the food for Choiji was wrapped in two types of paper? The blue wrapping was for the dead carcasses of animals, the red was your friend." I feel him continuously shaking, but realized it wasn't anger as I watched his tears fall and him weep silently, his throat hoarse as hell.

**Well was that fucked up or what? Hahaha, yup. I hope to see reviews because I worked from 10 in the afternoon and it is now 6 in the morning trying to put my ideas into words. Whoa it's late!  
**

**(1)Well, I'm a bit peeved at **alyssa**, who I guess isn't someone I can contact, but unfortunately guessed correctly about this certain fact in the story...Damn you! Just kidding, so if your reading this **alyssa**, congratulate yourself on being one smart cookie.**

**Well until next time! Good night, or good morning, either way I'm going to bed!  
**


	4. You'll be appalled at what you see

**Well judging from all the reviews, my stories are kinda good, but not good enough. Damn...Oh well, I enjoy writing these stories for you all! I'm really dedicated to this story, but I discovered something about the title...While Hyrugi means absolutely nothing, Usagi means rabbit. I was just trying to make up words, they were not supposed to mean anything. So the circus is called Rabbit Hyrugi Circus? How ironic, a cute innocent name, for a fucked up place... **

**Haha, just my luck. Oh, there is a new poll on my profile for a new story plot in my noggin, and I don't know who would go well with Gaara. So visit and place your vote! Hmm...I think I'm going to include Kiba's death scene in this chappie, but it's not anything too great or descriptive.  
**

**_If writing looks like this, flashback..._  
**

**One more thing, this chapter will begin how the cast got the way they did.**

**Story dedication:**FumetsuKaji **(More later...)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, I'm all woman. :P  
**

**Naruto's POV:**

_He_ had left a little while ago, but I remained where I laid. Thankfully, the restraints were off, but my wrists were sore and bleeding. My head hurt, as did my stomach. Hell, every part of me hurt! I felt sick, really really sick, and I didn't want to get up ever again. It was still Monday if the nightly sky was any indication, and I doubted I would be in any shape to work the rest of the week. Of course, there really wasn't a choice. There never would be a choice as long as I was here. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was really tired, but I was also afraid to close my eyes to sleep.

Shivering in the cold air, I wondered where the fuck my clothes were. My door lock was still broken, and God forbid anyone come inside and see me in this position. The thought of the cast finding out still terrified me, regardless of what Shikamaru told me. It didn't matter what I said, I would be the one who was dirty, the one who was impure, and I would be the one who was forever shamed.

I slowly rose from the bed, and grabbed my forgotten clothes on the floor. Pulling them on, pain shot into me at my every movement. 'Fucking bastard,' I growled in my head. Why me? Why the hell did I have to suffer through this? Tears welled up in my eyes, "I'm going to be stuck here forever..."

**Sasuke's POV:**

My fox was hurting inside, a pain that would never go away. It wasn't something curable, and was not easily forgotten. It was something that would follow him for the rest of his life, and I felt a little guilt, but only deep, deep, deep down. Uchiha's didn't show remorse for anyone, and I wasn't going to change that anytime soon. But I couldn't think about that right now, I was on an important mission.

I was currently on my way to the freak's building, I needed to have a word with that damn rag doll. Too many times he was in the way, saying things that made my fox uncomfortable. Things that I didn't want him hearing. Yes, this definitely had to stop right now.

"E-evening, sir." I watched as the blue freak bowed hastily. I gave her my usual nod before looking around, "where is Shikamaru?" The tone of my voice must have made her more nervous because she began to talk faster, "h-he w-went-t outside." I growled in anger, causing Hinata to flinch and rush away.

Exiting the freak's building, I scanned the terrain for that fucking rag doll. He didn't seem to be in his usual places. Where could he have gone at this hour? "Might you be looking for me?" Where the hell did he come from? I turned to Shikamaru angrily, "we have to talk. Now." He looked as if he expected this, and just nodded. I began walking to my building expecting him to follow, and by the sounds behind me I could tell he was. Reaching my destination, I opened the door and waited for him to enter.

After we both had been seated I began, "I suppose you know what this is about?" Shikamaru hesitantly nodded, "It's about Naruto, right?" I didn't feel the need to confirm it, so I just continue "then I guess you also know what I am going to say next?" He looked a bit uncomfortable now, "no sir, I do not." I fingered my gloved hand nonchalantly before glaring at him, "keep your mouth shut when you're around Naruto. If you can't, then just stay away from him."

I saw him shiver at the cold tone in my voice, but I could tell he wouldn't back down that easily. "If I do as you say, it will only hurt Naruto. He needs to know about these things, and he'll find out sooner or later. And it is best now." He said offhandedly, trying to ignore the glare in my eyes. "What Naruto feels isn't any of your business. And what he does or doesn't know too." The rag doll shook his head, "you're wrong. Anything that has to do with Naruto is mine, and every other freak's business. He is like family to us, and we'll do what we can to protect him from you."

I smirked at the rag doll's statement, "I'm sure you all would, but are you not the only one of all the freaks who know?" The defiant look on his face faltered a bit, "that maybe true, but not for long. Naruto's going to tell them." A small chuckle escaped from my throat, "no he won't. He is too afraid of ruining that image you all have made out of him. And even if he does end up telling, just what do you think you'll all be able to do? You better know your place."

The freak was smart, but there was no way to help Naruto. "The only way you'll get him out is in a body bag. He won't be able to pass the posts and even if you somehow got him past them, I can track him." That microchip was deep inside my fox, and the surgery that was needed to take it out would most likely kill him. The genius freak was silent. "I wonder what Naruto would think if he found out your secret."

The genius's eyes widened. My smirk increased, "I think we're done here. Remember my words." I warned watching him get up and leaving as fast as he could.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, it had to be almost midnight. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I could already tell. My mind began to wonder a bit. Killing that loud mutt friend had been fun. If Naruto ever found out how his friend had died, and how Shikamaru knew, he would never believe me.

* * *

_**I watched the sleeping form of my fox, he truly was beautiful. He was like nothing I've seen before. You didn't see many Japanese with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was unheard of. Where I came from anyways. Everything about him was a mystery, filled with secrets begging to be revealed. And in time they would, whether it was by force or not. It didn't matter to me.  
**_

_**The operation went well. I had never seen so much blood in my life, not even when I was getting Choiji's food from my supplier. The surgery had been a fast procedure, and it was complex. No, not even the most skilled doctor in the world would have been able to pull it off with ease as I did. I was an exception, having been trained by the best.**_

_**A knock sounded on my door. I narrowed my eyes, who the hell would be knocking on my door? Surely not one of my cast members, they stayed clear of me, except of course Hinata. ****Quickly washing my hands, I opened the door glaring at the intruder. It was the unruly brunette that the blonde had come with. "Yes?" I growled.  
**_

_**"Have you seen my friend? You know, a short blonde, blue eyes, has a potty mouth?" That definitely described the blonde in a nutshell, nothing more, nothing less. The brunette seemed a bit nervous and guilty, probably from allowing his friend to leave unattended. "No I have not." He kept standing there, fidgeting a bit. "Was there something else you wanted to say?"**_

_**He nodded, "could you help me look for him? I know he wouldn't just leave, and I tried to call his cell but it must have died." The phone didn't die, I had smashed it when it had started to ring, it was annoying. "I'm not a babysitter, find him yourself." I growled. "Come on! It will only take a few minutes." This guy was pissing me off, why couldn't he be a good friend and get the fuck out of here?  
**_

_**"Maybe he went home." The brunette shook his head, "no he didn't. Naruto is afraid to be alone**(A)**, so he most likely would walk around the circus grounds exploring." He kept giving me a irritated look since I wasn't complying. "Then go search around the circus grounds for him." "Go with me!" He had fear in his eyes, maybe due to my cast?  
**_

_**He had to go, he obviously wasn't leaving until he found his friend. I thought quickly, the freaks wouldn't be in their building right now since they tended to leave circus grounds to roam around, the only freedom they felt they had. All except for the rag doll of course, he never left except on Sundays to watch clouds. He would be my trump card. I looked back to the pleading brunette's face, "ok, I'll help you. Let's go check around the cast's building." He eagerly nodded and stepped back.**_

_**I exited my building, making sure to close the door tightly behind me. The blonde wouldn't wake for a long time, and even if he did, the bindings would keep him in place. We made our way around the circus grounds, me silently, the idiotic brunette calling out his friend's name. I think it was time I got rid of him. Leading him into the freak's building, I could see only Shikamaru was here, as I had expected. He was sitting in front of his cage, playing a solo game of checkers.**_

_**The rag doll gave us both a questioning look, but didn't say anything. The mutt turned towards me, "why would my friend be in here?" I didn't say anything. I could see the blonde's friend was getting impatient and opened his mouth to say something, but I rapidly grabbed both his arms and pulled them behind him. I could tell both brunettes were shocked at my actions.**_

_**I worked out a pocket knife that I had for protection from my pocket and tossed it to Shikamaru. "Kill him." "What the h-" I covered the struggling mutt's mouth, and held tightly giving the genius freak a glare. "Now." I could tell he really didn't want to, and stared wide eyed at the knife at his feet. The struggling brunette in my arms was shaking in fear and was trying to bite my hand.**_

_**"Shika, now!" I commanded at the freak. Never had I yelled, especially not at my cast. They had never given me reason to, they didn't hesitated to do what I asked. Of course, I never asked for this kind of thing. Hearing the dominance in my tone, the brunette freak grabbed the knife weakly, and slowly came near us. The mutt in my arms was thrashing wildly as the other came nearer, but it was no use. Shikamaru reached us and looked hesitantly at the knife and back at me. His eyes were pleading for me not to make him do this, but I growled at his reluctance. **_

_**The freak grabbed the knife more firmly in his hand, and closing his eyes, rammed it straight into the chest of the other brunette. I felt the mutt jerk at the knife inside of him, but he was still moving **__**and his muffled scream**__** showed he still had some life in him. "Again. Finish him." The freak was practically sick to his stomach, but none the less complied and pulled the knife out and did it again and again until the other was no longer thrashing. I dropped the lifeless body of the brunette carelessly, leaving the freak to think of what just happened.**_

_**Now what the hell was I supposed to do with it? There was sure to be an investigation if I threw it away. I had to get rid of all the evidence, so did I burn the body? I looked at the rag doll who was looking at me with the same question in his eyes. An idea came into my head. "Skin it and wrap it in red for Choiji." I said calmly, walking away and leaving the freak with the body and his new task.**_

* * *

That was a fun day, and no matter what, Shikamaru would never forgive himself for it. The way I saw it, it was a win win situation for me. I wondered if Shikamaru would ever tell Naruto the truth, because until then, the brunette had no right to preach about being afraid of what others thought. And if the brunette ever did tell, I was sure Naruto would never forgive him. He wouldn't tell obviously, Naruto was too nice, but deep inside he would hold remembrance of what had happened to his friend.

**Naruto's POV:**

Morning. Fuck. The bright rays of sunshine mocked me as I got up. The bright sun was giving me a migraine, and there was no motivation to get up. I just wanted to sleep and never get up, but I didn't want another confrontation from that stupid asshole. Rubbing my eyes, I groggily got up and dressed. Today was going to be painful, no scratch that, this whole week was going to be painful. My hand suddenly brushed against the collar, I had forgotten it was there.

Growling, I forced my hand away from it and walked towards my door. Each step I took brought pain from my wound, the microchip. How could something so small hurt so bad? I still couldn't believe where the microchip was! It was no wonder the damn thing burned. I reached the door, and realized someone had fixed the lock, probably during my hour's sleep. There was just one problem, it was locked from the outside! "What the fuck," I murmured lowly to myself.

I pulled the doorknob hard, but it wouldn't budge. I pouted and saw a note pinned to the side of me, and picking it up, noticed it was from the bastard himself. It read:

_Stay in today, but be sure to report to work tomorrow._

_-Sasuke_

A simple note was fine and all, but did he really have to lock me in? It wasn't like I could past those posts. I sighed in both irritation and relief. Maybe now I could sleep some more. I scratched at my wound, it was itching bad, but hurt even when I barely touched it. I pulled off my shirt to look at it more closely and immediately felt sick to my stomach. The wound was turning sickly green.

**Sasuke's POV:**

My fox was dying. I knew it would come to this. As I was fixing his lock as he slept, he was shaking slightly and breathing hard in his sleep. He was also clutching his stomach painfully and on further inspection I could see why. His wound was green, it was probably infected.

It didn't surprise me though, he moved around way too much, was always stressing, and that shock he received from the collar was probably the icing on the cake. I locked him in the room to help keep him from moving anymore than was necessary, and he would hopefully get some sleep. In the note, I told him to stay in but to work tomorrow, but that definitely wouldn't be happening. As soon as I was done with him, he wouldn't be working for awhile. I would check on him later, and possibly have to operate on him as well. If things went well, I would be able to save his life, but there was no point in worrying him or the others so I wouldn't tell them.

**Naruto's POV:**

I think the show was over now, the 'oh so happy' circus music had stopped playing awhile ago. I had slept practically all day, and felt better, but my mind kept flickering back to the wound. What was going on? Why the hell was my stomach turning green? I just prayed it wasn't anything too serious.

I looked away from the wall that I had been staring at, and towards the sound of my door being unlocked. I pulled my feet closer to me as the ringmaster stepped in. "I see you had a good rest." I stayed silent, warily watching him. The last time he had been in here wasn't exactly a picnic. "Don't feel like talking?" He teased. Oh how I wanted to rip that fucking smirk off his mouth and shove it down his throat. The ringmaster shrugged and close my door behind him, making sure to lock it tight before placing the key back into the safety of his pocket.

I backed up to the headboard as he came closer, and sat on the edge of my bed. "What the hell do you want," I grumbled. He shrugged again, "I can't visit without a reason?" I didn't reply. "Well, since you insist on a reason, let's just say I am willing to tell you four stories." I gave him a confused look, four stories? "What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?"

The ringmaster laughed, "this could be interesting, so why don't you listen to what I have to say?" I really didn't trust him, but as always, he made me curious, "well what is it?" His smirk was getting on my nerves, why couldn't he just smile like normal people. "You don't really to want to know, do you?" He said at my attitude. "Say what you need to say already and leave me alone," I growled. "Impatient as always. Don't you want to know how the freaks got the way they are?" I growled, "don't call them that!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

My fox was so touchy, but then again, that's what attracted me to him in the first place. "Ok, then. Don't you want to know how the _cast _got the way they are?" He shook his head, "no I don't." I could tell he was lying, but I decided to play along. "Really now? And why is that? Are you appalled? Do they disgust you?" He shook his head again, "of course not! But the cast's personal life are their own business, not stories to share!" I couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on my fox's face.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They don't have anything to hide, especially not from you. They do think the world of you after all." I could see that I had struck a chord as I watched the fox's face fall. I chose to just continue, "well, if you don't want to listen, then don't. But I'll tell you anyways." I knew he would listen, regardless of what he said. "I'll tell you first about Hinata."

"About a year or two before Hinata came to my circus, she was royalty. Sounds impossible right?"**(1)**I watched Naruto's face, but he remained silent, listening intently. "She may not look it, but she came from India. Her people were known for practicing Hindu, a religion that worshiped a Goddess, Kali, that was considered the goddess of time and change. This Goddess was among many others, but was the foremost of them all. Hinata's parents had an obsession for their only child to be worshiped as a Goddess." I stopped seeing if any realization would spark on Naruto's face, but it was blank.

"I don't get it." I held back a laugh at his confused face, "Hinata's appearance wasn't always the way it looked now. Her parents were so determined to make their daughter a goddess, and would stop at nothing to achieve their goal." My fox's eyes finally widened as my words settled in. "You mean-" I nodded, "they brought in their best doctors to transform Hinata into the perfect replica of Kali, but even they couldn't pull it off. Hinata was indeed the splitting image of the Goddess, except for one thing. Her skin. Kali means 'the black one,' which you can see Hinata is not. Her blue skin gave off the ruse, and she was immediately shunned by all friends and members of the court. After her parents were threatened to be dethroned for such an act, they said it was Hinata's idea to save their skins."

Naruto shook his head and said quietly, "that's fucked up." I agreed and continued, "she was a princess, next in line for the throne, but thanks to her parents obsession, she lost everything. Why do you think she is so polite? She was raised to be an heir. After being banished from recieving the crown, her home and country, she traveled around the world living on scraps and was never pitied. That is until she reached my circus, she was given home here. A home that gave her safety, food, and a roof over her head, and she was my first freak in the circus."**(2) **He frowned at that word again, but was silent, probably processing my words.

I got up from his bed, "well that was story number one. You'll hear the other three in time, but for now eat this." I dug in one of my pockets and tossed him a sleeping pill. He frowned at it, "why?" I shook my head, "don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to." He stared at me hard, "but I do want to know." I laughed darkly, "just eat it." No matter what, I knew he would eat it. He glared at the pill, but hesitantly picked it up. I couldn't stop the smirk from coming onto my face as he quickly swallowed the pill in disgust. I always got what I wanted, and I'm sure he realized that by now.

The pill was taking its effect fast as I watched my fox's eyes closing. "What would you do if I told you, you were dying?" I asked him as he struggled to stay awake. "What would you do if I said I was going to kick your ass." He growled. Defiant as ever, but it didn't matter because he belonged to me.

(Time Skip)

It was infected. Real badly too. The stomach was a bit sore from the infection, as was the liver, which wasn't bad. Unfortunately the infection was all in the gallbladder. It was going to have to come out. I didn't have the right tools to do it either, so it was all going to have to be improvise. And that wasn't safe at all, in fact it could even be fatal. Of all the complications from this surgery, the most severe would be the risk of bacteria being absorbed into the bloodstream, which would lead to septic shock and organ failure.

Normally, it was unwise to remove the gallbladder through open chest surgery, but I didn't have the needed tubes and antibiotics. This wasn't going to be easy, not even if I had the proper tools. The surgery to remove the gallbladder was called a cholecystectomy, and with traditional surgery, the gallbladder was to be removed through a 5 to 8-inch long incision in the abdomen. The cut was to be made just below the ribs on the right side and just below the waist. This was an open cholecystectomy, the one I would have to do.

A newer way to remove the gallbladder, and the one I wouldn't be able to do, was called laparoscopic cholecystectomy. With this surgery, a laparoscope, a small, thin tube with a scope on the tip of it that is used to see the inside of your body, was to be used to remove the gallbladder. Several small incisions were used rather than one large incision. This procedure would have been much more safer, but you make due with what you can I suppose.

**Naruto's subconscious POV:**

Dull pain fills my body. I can't see anything but black, I can't open my eyes, I can't lift my body. Nothing seems to be working right. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel as if I'm floating, maybe I'm dead? No, I wouldn't be dead, life wasn't that forgiving. So what was going on with me?

I can't remember what happened last. Who was I? What was my name? Wait...Naruto, that's right, I was Naruto. My mind felt like a muddled mess, nothing made sense. I felt sick, I wanted to throw up. I kept seeing a light flashing, but it was mocking me. It came nearer and nearer, but skittered away hurriedly as if it was never there. Something was wrong, I couldn't breathe! I felt numb, lifeless, as if I was dying.

I wanted to struggle, get up, or do something, but I was too heavy. Every once in awhile, the darkness would give into flashes showing the ringmaster with a knife. He was cutting into my flesh, but why? Was this happening really happening, or was it my imagination? I could feel a slight throb on the right side of my rib cage, and there was pain between my shoulder blades.

How could I feel pain, but not move? Where was the fairness in that? Nausea filled me, and I felt dizzy hell. I wanted to cry out, scream in pain, snarl in anger, but nothing happened, nothing came out. I think I might have been hallucinating.

A white rabbit kept hopping in and out of my vision. Fucking rabbit, stay the hell away from me! Why do you relentlessly follow me? Why can't you get a fucking clue and learn when no means no! I'll teach you again and again until you realize that I'm not one to mess with. You'll wish you never crossed my path, wish you obeyed, and wished you were never born.**(B)**

The same thought kept running through my head, 'someone please release me from this nightmare. I don't want to relive this!'

**Sasuke's POV:**

He kept flailing around, so in the end I had to strap him down. He also kept repeating the phrase, 'go away stupid rabbit.' Another mystery. He must have been having a nightmare under all that medication. It wasn't surprising though, it was enough medication to take down a horse. The surgery would hold him steady for now, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Without his gallbladder, there were a couple of foods he wouldn't be able to eat, like spicy food for instance. If he wasn't careful and did eat something he wasn't suppose to, there would be dire consequences. But that wouldn't happen, I would make sure of it. There was no way I would lose him, I would take no chances, overlook no details, however small.

I watched Naruto's sleeping form, he seemed greatly troubled. I wondered what he was seeing right now in his drugged state. There was absolutely no guilt at keeping him here, not anymore. His beauty surpassed anything on this world, nothing came close. If there was anything that would ensure his being here, I would use it just to keep him trapped. My fox would never leave my side, because I would never let him go. If there had to be a reason, I guess it would have to be because I loved him.

* * *

**Well...Yea...Can you tell i had to do major research for this chapter? Haha, work...  
**

**(A&B) Remember these details, because they'll come back in the story later.**

**(1) I was planning to do something a bit different with Hinata, but **FumetsuKaji **reminded me of the Hindu goddess, so I thought of a new better idea! Yay, so thanks **FumetsuKaji**, you rock! ^o^  
**

**(2) I'm sure you all realized how Hinata was so attached to Sasuke. She was like the only freak to talk to him intentionally, and now you see why. It's not a crush, but a thankful action.**

**Review please! And be sure to vote on the poll on my profile and place your suggestions on how the cast got the way they did. I have some good ideas, but maybe you will all have better ones like **FumetsuKaji**. Well, till next time!  
**


	5. Be prepared to be surprised

**Well, either no one has any ideas, nobody gives a damn, or everyone is busy. Whatever the reason, I've gotten no suggestions so I shall just continue on with this story. It may be my last post for awhile, so hold on tight.**

**Well, I guess I'll reveal two of the cast's past...So let's do this! Yosh!  
**

**Disclaimer: Like the likely hood of there being world peace, me owning Naruto is impossible...**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I didn't feel too good. I felt worse then the day when I saw that my wound was turning green. Whatever day that was. But this wasn't a feeling of nausea like last time, this was a feeling of fear. After Sasuke had given me that pill, I had woken up in what seemed like a wannabe doctor's room. It was a room that looked similar to my room, but had been modified with a lot of medical things. I couldn't even name half the instruments in here! I couldn't have been too far from the circus because I could still hear the circus music, and I wasn't past the posts if my collar was any indication.

My head was pounding. Hard. And even worse, my wound was throbbing simultaneously with my head. I was given pills the first day I had woken up to help ease the pain of both my head and burning wound, but it sure as hell wasn't aspirin. Regardless of what it was, it worked really well. It made me numb though, and as soon as I took them, I fell asleep almost immediately. I really wanted to know if my wound was worse or not, but it was wrapped with bandages, so I couldn't see whether or not it was still green.

It must have been a week since I had been at work, but the ringmaster made it very clear I was not to leave this room alone. What was his problem? He even locked the door to make sure I stayed in. Everyday, if I wanted to leave the room for anything, I was to wait for him between shows to escort me. It really sucked when I had to use the bathroom. Especially when I had to go really _really _bad, but he wouldn't be back for a long time.

I was starting to feel incredibly claustorphobic, and the fact that my left arm was strapped onto the wierd cot-like bed while being stuck in a small room only made it worse. I couldn't tell what the tubes were for, but from the looks of it, they were feeding my body liquids. Strange, clear liquids. I hoped they weren't inserting my body with drugs and poison. That was just what I needed, another problem to deal with.

Lately I had been having nightmares. It was the same thing everytime, the yelling and the damn white rabbit that wouldn't go away. It was something I was hoping to forget it as soon as possible, but it kept haunting me over and over again. Maybe all the medication was bringing back these stupid memories. I wish I could just forget, but my self conscious wouldn't let me. Only Kiba would have been able to help me through this, he was after all the only one who would understand, but he was gone.

I still couldn't believe that bastard could do such a thing to an innocent person. My best friend was gone, and it was me who fed him to Choiji. The thought sickened me, and I felt dirty. But now there wasn't anything that I could do about it, except to forget, and that was almost as painful as reliving the betrayal that I have commited towards my best friend. I really wished we hadn't come to this circus, I had a bad feeling about this place right away. If only Kiba had heeded my warning, we would both be alive and safe at home. Well, he would be safe at home, it was a different story for me. Home wasn't what I would call a place of peace.

It was all the white rabbits fault. If only it hadn't come into my life, none of this would have happened. I would have had a loving home, had a lot of friends, and most importantly, my mother would have been alive.

Thinking about it, if I was to go back home now, it would be a lot worse than this circus. And I supposed Sasuke wasn't that bad. He did after all, offer a home to the cast. So Hinata was a princess? It seemed so strange, but I guess now that I thought about it, Hinata was very refined for someone in this time. So well mannered and well brought up. You just didn't see attitudes or people like that these days.

It wasn't any of my business, but I really wanted to know how the others got stuck here. I was told many times, they were here for their own personal reasons. Did they all have a bad past like Hinata's? Were any of them born that way? That was the way I thought about it, but was there a chance that all of them faced a great traumatic moment like Hinata had?

It angered me when I thought about Hinata's poor past. She had many things that others would kill for, looks and money, but it was all snatched away by her parents. Why did people like that even exist? How could someone do that to their own child?

Sasuke had a sort of soft side when it came to the cast, and because of it, I guess they were lucky even though they had to humiliate themselves every show. But soft side or not, I have yet to see it in person. So in my prospective, Sasuke was still a stupid prick.

**Sasuke's POV:**

It must have been the fifth or sixth time they have come to snoop around. They weren't going to find anything though. I have planned everything with excrucially well thought out detail. To outdo my cunning, they would need a genius. They would need Shikamaru, but I was sure those cops wouldn't get a word out of him. It didn't matter how much Shikamaru knew about what was going on, or how much he hated me for it. What mattered was how much he feared what would happen to him and the other freaks if they lost their caretaker.

They were looking for the two 'missing' teenagers that had come to this circus and never returned. And once again, they wouldn't find anything. One teenager was dead and eaten, the other was hidden very well. It seemed like a blessing that the blonde would fall ill and be unable to preform any of his normal duties around the circus right when the police had decieded to do their investigation. Talk about good luck.

"Mr. Uchiha." I glared at the young male officer making his way towards me. "Well, did you find anything to satisfy your suspisions?" I growled irratatedly. It had been a long day, and I didn't need them to make it drag out even longer. The officer shook his head, "no. Once again, you come out clean." "Obviously. Now if you would please leave my circus grounds, I must attend to important matters." I said icily. He nodded swiftly, and handed me a poster with both Naruto and Kiba's faces on them. "The least you could do is make copies of these and place them around your circus to help find them." I waved him impatiently away, and watched as he made his way back to the rest of his police buddies to leave.

I let out a sigh of relief, really these people were such a pain in the ass! "Can't they go and deal with other problems in the world?" I snarled under my breath. "Well, I think you have commited more than enough crimes for them to be here." I chuckled, "and what about you Shikamaru? You are guilty of murder." The sides of the brunette's mouth twitched with hate, "but you are guilty of so much more. Kidnapping, rape, and second degree murder. And there is so much more, even I don't have the time to name it all."

I smirked at the rag doll freak, "just stay out of my business. What happens in this circus, will forever remain in this circus." I turned away from Shikamaru and, crumbling the stupid poster and tossing it onto the floor, began to make my way towards my next mission: checking on my dear fox.

**Naruto's POV: **

I think I might have figured out where I was. It was definately not where I would have expected to be, and judging from the dusty smell, it was somewhere I didn't wanted to be. I did wonder why I couldn't see much light in this room, there weren't any windows so I wouldn't expect there to be. In fact, if it wasn't for the small lamp in the corner, it would be dark as hell in here. No, there was no doubt that I was in a building underground.

But why? What was that ringmaster planning? It was more mischeif for sure, and I was most likely going to be on the recieving end. Well, whatever was going on, it sure was quiet right now. The day's shows could not have been over already, could they? How long had I been asleep? Nothing was making any sense, but if didn't matter. I was sure all would be reveal in time.

"Why the hell is it always me getting the short end of the stick?" I muttered lazily, rubbing my sore head. The medication might have worked to put me to sleep and out of pain, but damn! After I woke up, it was just worse! What was wrong with me?

**"What would you do if I told you, you were dying?" **

Dying? He was just kidding though, right? I didn't feel good at all, but I was not dying, was I? No, impossible. I think I would have known if I was dying. It was my body after all, my life. There just was no way. That stupid bastard was just trying to get on my nerves as always. He sure had a dark sense of humor, and I wasn't laugh. No, not laughing at all.

I jumped a little at the sound of the door being opened. Of course it would be that stupid prick. No one else probably knew where I was. "I see you are in a good mood, as usual," the ringmaster teased as I glared at him. "Shut up! You know very well I am _not _in a good mood." Where the fuck am I, and why do I have to stay in here?"

Sasuke just put on his usual annoying smirk on his face, "no real reason, it is really just for you to get all healled up. You did after all go through a long long operation a couple of weeks ago." I knew that I had gone through an operation as I was in the drugged influenced sleep, but I didn't know what it had been for. I woiuld have asked the teme, but I didn't want to grace him with my curiousity.

No, that would only provoke him even more. If that was even possible. "So tell me. How are you feeling today." I really just wanted to beat the shit out of the ringmaster. And if I could, I would, but this guy was way too strong. I really did not watnt to get punished again. That was something I just didn't need right now, or ever.

"None of your business." I growled. He just gave me that chilling smirk, no reaction at all towards the negative vibes I was sending him. "Well, don't worry, tomorrow you'll be able to work again. I suppose you want to know the story of the next freak?" Fucking bastard! "They are not freaks! They are people, so stop putting them in categories!" I snapped angrily. Why did he always have to label them? Why couldn't he just see that they were people just like anyone else? It pissed me off so much!

I shrugged and sat on the edge of his cot, "do you want to know the next story or what?"

**Sasuke's POV:**

It didn't matter whether or not he said he wanted to know. I could tell he did, so I would just tell him. "I'll tell you both Choiji's and Sakura and Ino's story since they are both short. Which do you want to hear first?" The blonde just glared at me, carefully watching my every movements, he probably wasn't going to talk very much. Especially because he was so pissed after being stuck day by day in this underground room. It was for his own protection anyways.

"Fine. I'll tell you Choiji's story first." I racked my brain for that story, it had been awhile since I actually thought about any of the freaks stories. "Choiji came from a normal hardworking family, but as for where he lived, I don't know. He never confided that to me, nor have I bothered to ask. The reason this story like the next one I'm gonna tell you is so short is simply because I just don't know everything." I stopped and looked to see if he was following or if he was lost. He seemed a bit confused, but not enough to ask any questions. "What I do know about Choiji's past life is, both his parents were in serious debt to the Yakuza. It appeared as if they had taken a big loan to pay off the other debt they owed to the bank, but when they were unable to pay back the Yakuza, they were killed. Choiji had no siblings, no family besides his parents, and to Yakuza, he was useless.

They wanted to kill him, and probably would have, but the leader had a different idea. Why kill someone who could have been a perfect test subject. You see, the leader was not only a gang leader, but a brilliant scientist. Famous as well, so famous that I'm sure even you have heard of him, but that is story for another time. Anyways, Choiji was taken and used to find the eating habits of mankind. But it wasn't as normal as it sounds. He was starved for days, and once he was fed, it was human flesh taken from the Yakuza's victims. The human flesh is just like any other meat in the word, but those who have actually consumed it say it is juicier and better than cow or pig. Once you get a taste of the forbidden fruit, you will always crave more."

The blonde didn't react, he did not even look surprised. Maybe he expected this." I welcomed Choiji here at my circus and feed him what he craves, but I won't tell you where I get it." I smirked at the disgusted look that comes on my fox's face. "Ready for Ino and Sakura's story?" Naruto nods a little, unsure if he really wants to know more. "Very well. Ino and Sakura, as you can probably tell, are pretty close, but they didn't always know each other. Both of them came from different places, different families, but were brought together by the same thing; the debt of their family. Just like Choiji's parents, Ino and Sakura's parents had done some business with the Yakuza and were unable to pay off the debt. So both families, to avoid getting killed, sold their daughters off to prostitution. I don't have to tell you that they were raped and beat everyday, but I guess the life of being a prostitute wasn't for them.

They failed to do their duties correctly, so the Yakuza had a new, more crueler plan for them. To be used to see how well two people fused together would function. Unfortunately, the same scientist that had worked with Choiji worked on them. So of course, they functioned perfectly, and they when they came to my circus, shortly after Choiji, I treated them with as much respect as I could. Ino and Sakura were the last people to come to this circus, besides you of course."

"Wait, what about Shikamaru?" My fox asked. I chuckled, "I think I'll let Shikamaru tell you his story. It isn't my place to tell you." That was a story I'm sure that rag doll would rather tell himself. I got up from the edge of the cot, "but I hope you learned something from both of the stories." Naruto frowned, "and what would that be?" "Never mess with the Yakuza." I turned to leave, but the blonde called out, "wait!" I looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. "What was that scientist's name?" I sighed, "maybe another day I'll tell you."

**Naruto's POV:**

I watched the stupid bastard walk away. Why couldn't he answer my question? I need to confirm my suspicions that the scientist wasn't who I thought it was. 'No, it couldn't be him. I would have known if it was.'

I sighed. So Choiji, Sakura, and Ino also had a sad past. It was heart rendering. Why, no how could anyone do something so cruel? It was sick how people would hurt others for the hell of it. This world had some serious problems. It wasn't right, was not logical, but what the hell could I do? No one could do anything.

But what was up with Shikamaru? Sasuke had said Ino and Sakura were the last besides me to join this circus. Where the hell did Shika come into the picture? Sasuke wasn't going to tell me, that was for sure. But I couldn't muster up the confidence to ask Shikamaru about it. It wasn't my business anyways.

I was glad that I would be able to go back to my duties though. I was dying under here, it was small and dim, and I really needed to breathe fresh air.

**And scene. Lol, well that is it for Chapter 5, and maybe next chapter I'll reveal Naruto's past and the deal with that rabbit. :D**

**Review! The more reviews the faster I update.**


	6. So sit and enjoy yourself for awhile

**Chapter 6 up! So my dear readers, I haven't been getting suggestions for any of my stories, so maybe they have gotten boring? Oh well, I'll finish them soon, either way, I enjoy writing for you all. This chapter is probably the longest so far, but I don't think it is very informational...**

**A/N: In case any of you forgot, I do take requests. So, feel free and if I like the idea or I can work with it, I'll write it and dedicate it to you. :P**

**Warning: There will be rape in this chapter, possibly the last one, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

It was such a great relief to be able to work outside again. Not that I enjoyed working for that bastard of a ringmaster, it was just a better alternative to being alone in that small dark room. I would be glad if I never saw the inside of that room for as long as I lived.

Of course, as soon as I had gotten out of the room, Sasuke immediately had a whole new set of rules. The top two rules being I was not allowed to eat anything at all, unless he was supervising me or he had given it to me, and the other was I was prohibited to reveal my name to anyone. What a weirdo. At least I was able to move around and stretch my limbs. Being in the same position for so long was really a big pain in the ass.

"You ok?" I turned and saw Sakura and Ino looking at me worriedly with a hint of another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. "Yea, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. They looked at each other for a brief moment and exchanged glances, and then back at me. Sakura began,"well, you suddenly disappeared for awhile. We asked the ringmaster, but he said not to worry about it." Ino nodded, "and that you had gotten sick, and needed to be bedridden. But..." I saw a unsure expression run over both their faces, as if there was something bugging them, but were too afraid to put it into words.

"Guys?" They shook their heads. Ino sighed, "never mind. I think the shows' just about over, so customers should be out soon. We better get going." Sakura nodded, "yea, see you later." I waved half heartily as I watched them rush away. What was that all about? I sighed and rested my head on the palm of my hand. Customers began to stream out of the big tent, each speaking of how disgusting the cast had been, others saying how they would be back, but with friends or family in tow next time.

As always, these people sickened me. No respect, and such bad manners it didn't put me at ease. I sighed again, there wasn't anything I could do. I stretched and began to clean up the discarded tickets the people left carelessly on the ground. Once again, no fucking respect.

"You seem angry." I didn't even turn around. I had gotten used to the bastard's voice enough to know it when I heard it. "Is something wrong?" Besides the fact that some asshole kidnapped and violated me, I hadn't eaten solid foods in almost two weeks, and my stomach was killing me? "No, nothing at all." I growled and continued to pick up the papers from the ground.

It was silent except for the sound of the customers chatting as they left the circus grounds, but I knew he was still watching me. Bending to pick up the last of the papers', his hand grabbed mine and pulled me back up. I glared at him, but he ignored it and placed something in my hand. "Eat it. You haven't eaten much since the operation." Releasing my hand, he turned away and walked back to his place in the tent.

I scowled at his retreating back and stared at the thing in my hand. It was some kind of protein bar, gross. But it was better than nothing, and I was hungry as hell. I threw the tickets into the trash and got back to my post, the next batch of customers were supposed to come soon.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I looked down at my ringing cell phone, the caller Id flashing that familiar name. I wasn't really in the mood to speak to him, and I began to mentally debate whether or not to answer it. Sighing in defeat, I answered it, "yes?" I listened as the caller began his oh so very important message. "Yes, I know that already. Everything is going as planned." He continued his words boring me, it wasn't something new. "Yes, yes. I-what?" He repeated his words, and I felt a bit amusement fill me. "Really? Well, it seems this is about to get more interesting, sure. Come this week. on Friday. OK, see you then." I hung up. This was just perfect, the blonde would be surprised and it was sure to get his blood boiling.

"S-sir?" I nodded at the blue freak, "yes Hinata." She looked slightly away, and she had one of her hands behind her back. "I-um..." She couldn't seem to get the words out, and I was starting to get irritated. "What is it?" She pulled her concealed hand from behind her back and thrust a piece of paper into my lap. I studied it and realized it was the wanted poster for Naruto and his mutt friend. "Is N-naruto a criminal?" I looked back at Hinata's face, she had a seriously worried and fearful expression on her face.

I shrugged, "you'll have to ask Naruto about that. By the way, who else has seen this?" Not that this information was any skin off my back, it was more for Naruto's case. "All of the c-cast has seen it, it was Ino and Sakuraw-who found it." My fox was going to have a field day explaining this one to the freaks. "Get rid of that poster, and make sure no one else sees it. It would be very bad for business if it was seen by others." The blue freak nodded quickly and scurried away with the paper in hand.

I wondered if any of them had confronted Naruto about it yet. If they had, it would explain his bad mood. Then again, he was always in a bad mood. There was just no way to deal with a captive these days. Checking my watch, I growl under my breath. It was almost time to start the next show.

**Time Skip**

They were afraid of him. The cast were afraid of Naruto. They all thought he had done some horrific thing, and that was why he stayed here instead of going to school or home. Well, all except for Shikamaru, who actually knew what was going on. It was pretty funny how they would watch the blonde's moves with careful eyes, and if he got too near them, they would immediately make an excuse and back away.

The look on his face was priceless, he had no idea what was going on. But this wasn't going to last long, the rag doll was sure to tell him what was going on, and whether he liked it or not, the blonde would have to come clean. About everything. The events that would play out soon after would prove to be deliciously entertaining. It obviously wouldn't be in my favor, but who cares? I was in for something new. Although there was some risky consequences to the truth being revealed, it would still be quite interesting.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I shrugged, "possibly. What's wrong with having a little fun every once in awhile?" The rag doll freak was angry, "what's wrong with it is the fact that you are messing with his life!" Although the brunette was trying to keep his voice even, it was beginning to rise with emotion. "If I were you, I'd keep my voice down. Naruto wouldn't like the fact that you were talking about him in front of the rest of the cast."

Shikamaru scowled, "I'm not the one toying with him. Wasn't it enough that you took him away from his life, but now you have to make the others afraid of him?" I let out a small laugh, "just mind your own business Shikamaru. Just because I've known you for a long time does not mean that you can try and mess with my decisions." He looked just about ready to attack me, but he restrained himself. "Ever since Naruto came to the circus, you've changed. I don't know what it is about him that has you so riled up, but you need to think about his feelings too."

I watched as he walked back with the other freaks. He was right, obviously. I knew something had changed in me since the blonde had come Usagi Hyrugi. It was no secret. I'm sure the other cast members noticed as well. This was just how it was now, there wasn't a thing any of them could do. I already had my claws in deep, and I didn't see myself loosening them anytime in the near future.

**Naruto's POV:**

What was wrong with the cast today? Every time I tried to talk with one of them, they retreated away. Was it something I did? Or was is something bigger than that? Shikamaru kept shooting my apologetic looks, but wouldn't even come talk to me. Was it possible that Shikamaru had spilled the secret about why I was really here? He said he would let me tell them, but could he have changed his mind? I didn't really suspect him of doing something like that, but still... There was something wrong going on here, but it was probably best not to dwell too much on it.

The shows for today were over with for now, and cleaning up, I decided to just not worry about it. Whatever was going on would play out on its own. Maybe by tomorrow all the awkward silence would be forgotten and I could go on living the way I had become accustom to. Sighing, I grabbed the cash box and began making my way to the ringmaster's room.

As always, I felt a chill upon stepping into the dim room. How could one room hold such bad memories? I shivered as the first time I had been in here came into my mind. Every damn time. I couldn't repress this memory when I was in this room, there was just no way. I ran my eyes around the room, nothing was different about it. Neat and organized, hardly any furniture. Yes, exactly the way I had last seen it.

"Taking a walk down memory lane, dobe?" I jumped at the ringmaster's voice. I hadn't heard him come in, and it sure as hell was not a good surprise. "Of course I'm not. I'm just here to return the cash box to its rightful place." I waved the forgotten cash box in in his face before placing it on its shelf.

I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm before I could. "We have to talk." I mentally sighed, now what did he want? "What?" He gestured to sit on the bed before going to his dresser. I sat nervously, I really hated this room.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I pulled out what I was looking for and tossed it to the blonde. He looked up at me confused, "what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" "Isn't it obvious? Put the clothes on." A strange look came onto his face as he observed the black clothes more closely, and I could tell he didn't like them. "From now on, you'll need to dress differently." He glanced up from the clothes, "what for?"

"It doesn't matter 'what for,' you'll do it without complaints. Now hurry up and change, I have to see if they fit." Naruto scowled and lightly fingered the material of the clothes. He returned his eyes to me, "well fucking turn around!" I smirked, "why? It's not as if I have not seen you naked before." He glared at me, "I'm not changing until you turn around."

I rolled my eyes, "fine fine." Reluctantly I turned away. The sound of clothes rustling reached my ears, and a few muttered curse words as well. I stared boredly at the wall, how long did it take to change clothes? I began to get frustrated when he spoke, "there." I turned back to him, and observed him up and down carefully. It seemed to fit him perfectly, not too tight, not too loose.

My fox started to get nervous again and was fidgeting, "can I go now?" I checked once more up and down before nodding, "go, but come back early tomorrow before you go start your shift." I watched as he grabbed his clothes and scrambled out in relief. Four more days, and he would be coming. And when he did, things were going to be quite amusing. But until then, tomorrow morning would suffice for amusement. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw what I had planned for him.

**Naruto's POV:**

That asshole. The dark clothes were strange enough, but makeup? I felt like a damn clown! Sure it was fitting to look like one in a circus, but why the hell did I have to dress up? That bastard just loved to humiliate me. It was too goth and dark for my taste, I was, after all, more of a fan of bright colors. And it seemed even more sickening to me that the damn makeup was gaudy as hell, I was wearing mascara, not to mention a shitload of other crap.

It was definitely embarrassing, especially since all the customers kept taking a second look at my appearance before entering the tent. By the time the second show had ended, I was pissed as hell. I was not looking foreword to receiving all these looks from the next batch of customers. This day was taking so damn long! I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep.

"You seem to be angry? Is something wrong?" I snapped out of my gripping and looked at the customer speaking to me. "Oh, no. I'm just thinking to myself." I forced a smile. A young girl stood in front of me, most likely around my age, and she had her brown hair made up into two buns on each side of her head.

"You know, you look really familiar. Do you go to the Ha-mura High School?" I flinched slightly at the name of my old school, "no, I graduated a long time ago." She leaned in closer to me, "really? You don't look all that much older than me." I was getting nervous, if she knew the truth Sasuke would have my head. "I was home schooled so I graduated much earlier than those who go to real school."

"Oh." She backed up and studied my attire, "so you work here?" I nodded, "yea." Where the hell were the other customers at? Either this was going to be one of those really rare slow days, or she was really early. "So, you into this kind of goth stuff?" She leaned in again and touched my collar. I moved back instantly, "not really, it's just part of the job." She was majorly flirting, and I was really shocked that she was. At my school, I had never really been popular with girls. Hell, if it weren't for my friend Gaara's sister, Temari, I would have to say I never talked to girls my age.

"My name's Ten Ten, what's yours?" I opened my mouth, but stopped before the name 'Naruto' could come out. Sasuke said to never reveal my name. Crap, what the hell was my name then? "Well? I won't bite, tell me!" She laughed smoothly. "Kichirou." I blurted out. "Kichirou, huh. That is a uncommon name where I come from."

I stayed silent. Checking my watch, I could see that the next show wouldn't be for another ten minutes. I looked back to her face, "so what brings you here on a Tuesday. Shouldn't you be at school?" She pouted, "well I should, but my uncle had seen this show a while back, and he finally convinced my mom to come. So when my mom decided to come, of course she had to drag me along as well."

"Your mom and uncle? Where are they?" I searched the grounds, but we were the only two around. "They forgot something back at home, so they dropped me off to buy the tickets. Which reminds me, three tickets please." She beamed as she handed me the money. I took it and gave her the tickets and change.

"Do you enjoy working here?" She cocked her head, cutely if I might say, and waited for my response. "Well, a job is a job, I guess." She nodded in agreement, "personally, I wouldn't be able to work in a place like this. It seems so depressing, I really feel bad for the people preforming." Finally! Someone I could relate to!

"Hey Kichirou, you know what?" She had a sly smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling with glee. "What?" Now I was smiling, she had such a nice cheery attitude it was hard not to. "You're really cute, you wanna go out sometime?" I had to be dreaming. A girl asked me out? Maybe she was kidding. Too bad I couldn't go out with her though, Sasuke would kill me. "Well? What do you think?" Frowning, I shook my head, "sorry, but I can't." Ten Ten pouted again, "why not? Don't you think I'm cute too?"

I laughed lightly at her mock hurt voice, "of course I do." "Then why won't you go out with me?" I gave her an apologetic look, "trust me, I want to but-" "But what? If you want to, then why don't you? What's the problem?"

"The problem is, he isn't allowed to." We both jumped at the ringmaster's voice. Ten Ten glared at the ringmaster, "who said he isn't allowed to, you?" He smirked, "but of course. He isn't allowed to do anything that I would disapprove of." She crossed her arms, "what are you? His mom." "No, but I'm his boss and owner." I watched the two exchange words in horror, I was going to be in so much trouble when this was over.

"What do you mean owner? You act as if he is a dog!" I could tell Sasuke had to stifle his laugh as he ran his eyes over my collar. I was getting kind of pissed now, where the hell were the other customers? "Ten Ten! We're back, come on!" She turned to see what I guessed was her mother and uncle coming up to her. She turned back to glare again at the ringmaster before hurrying away into the tent with her family.

"Kichirou, huh? Not the first name I would have guessed you'd pick.**(1)**" I looked away from him, "shut up. What the hell was I suppose to tell her? You said I couldn't use my real name anymore, and it was the first thing that popped into my head." He let out a small chuckle, "at least I know you can do something right." I glared at him, "what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a show to run?"

He tsked, "such bad manners. I've told you so many times, show respect." "How long were you listening to us?" I asked, ignoring his other words in annoyance. "The whole time. And now here's a new rule, don't talk with the customers. Do your job, no more, no less." I glared at him, "what the hell's wrong with you! It isn't like I can do anything else! You have me trapped in this place, so what else can I do?"

He returned my glare ten fold making me falter a little, "you do your job. End of discussion." Anger rose in me in a flurry, I was so pissed off! "Fuck off. Why the hell can't you leave me the fuck alone!" Shit, I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just left him with saying the last words. The ringmaster's expression was terrifying beyond belief. "Go back to your room and stay there. You're done for the day." He stalked off without another word, and I knew I was going to get it later. Hard.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I really didn't want any drama, especially since I had barely got permission to be outside. That stupid prissy ringmaster, why the hell did he have to get all angry like that? It wasn't as if I was going to go out with Ten Ten, I was not that dumb to pull off a stunt like that. Why would he think that I would try to leave? The collar prevented things like that, and even if I did get out, the microchip would track me. What the hell did he have to be cautious about?

**Time Skip**

He hadn't come in yet. So that meant that I was in the safe zone for now. Shit, I was nervous to see what the punishment would be this time. I really didn't want to know, but I guess it was inevitable. That asshole had some problems if he could get mad so easily like that. I hoped that whatever the punishment was, it would be over with fast.

I flinched as my door opened, but relaxed when it was only Shika. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked the brunette. I was happy that one of the cast members had come, something was up for them to stay away from me. Shikamaru had a troubling look on his face, kind of like the face that Ino and Sakura had yesterday. "Well, I really have to talk to you Naru, but unfortunately, now isn't a good time." Now wasn't a good time? It was probably the perfect time. No one was on the circus grounds, the shows were over for today, and the ringmaster had not come yet. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru looked up from the ground he had been staring at and walked to my side. "Here, I'll tell you what needs to be said later." He pushed something in my hand and backed away quickly. I looked in my hand to find two of those stupid pills. "The ringmaster's orders?" I growled. He only slightly nodded before turning away and exiting without a word. "Fuck." I muttered. I hated the pills, and it was bad enough to have that bad taste, but I also had to take them dry. And it wasn't just one pill, it was two!

Rubbing my eyes in irritation, I popped the pills in my mouth in disgust and swallowed. One was fast acting, two was even faster. My vision was already blurry. I really hated the pills, but I hated the ringmaster more.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"There. You happy now? I gave him the pills as you asked, now will you tell me what the hell you're planning?" I shook my head at the rag doll freak, "no. I'm unable to tell you until after Friday." He frowned, "why? What the hell is so special about Friday?" "Someone is coming to give me a certain degree of information about our little blonde."

The brunette shook his head, "I really don't want to know what the hell you are planning to do once that information falls into your hands." I shrugged, "so be it. But I'll say this, as soon as I get that information, things are going to be a little hectic around here."

He snorted, "as if they have been calm since you brought Naruto here." True, the blonde had caused quite an interesting ruckus when he came. Nothing wrong with that though, there was always a need for some kind of entertainment to happen around here. It was so boring and plain on a regular day here. That blonde really could make my day, even though he was a bit loud...

But right now, I was not happy about his behavior. No, not happy at fucking all. "Shikamaru, I want you and the rest of the cast to stay away from this building for the rest of the night. I want no interruptions, no distractions, and absolutely no complaints. I will not tolerate any failure to follow these rules." He glared at me, "I swear to whatever God that's out there, the cast and I will not forgive you if you hurt Naruto." I smirked, "what happens to the blonde is between him and I. He has displease me, and like I would do if it were any of you, I'm punishing him. Understood?" He clenched his jaw, "yes _sir_."

I nodded, "good. You're dismissed." The rag doll freak shot me another glare before exiting my building. The other cast members understood that my word was law, but Shikamaru would never get it through his thick head. I of course wouldn't expect him to. He was, after all, a genius who saw through all deception and cover ups.

But time was wasting. I clenched my fists, I was annoyed as hell. That blonde would pay for flirting with a girl, he was _mine. _And I would make sure that he remembered that next time he was faced with that kind of situation. He would definitely think twice before opening his mouth, and if it took hurting him to get him to submit, then I would gladly comply.

**Naruto's POV:**

Waking up in a fetal position on a cold as hell floor, everything was still a bit blurry. I didn't know how I got here, nothing really made sense, but I guessed that stupid ringmasterhad brought me here. Recognizing the signs, aka my naked state, I knew immediately what the punishment was going to be. It wasn't like it had not happened to me before. I didn't know what was worse, accepting the fact that I was going to be raped again, or the fact that I would have to accept it? It was obvious that I was in no position to resist, though I would try.

But no, I couldn't let him control me like this! I wasn't his fuck toy, contrary to his belief. I had a lump in my throat just thinking that I was so vulnerable to this mother fucker. Why me? Why? What have I done? I had basically lost everything; my best friend, my freedom, and what was left of my dignity.

I noticed this plain room was vaguely familiar. I forgot where this was, but it was obviously still on the circus grounds. My fucking neck was killing me, and reaching up to touch it, my hand met cold metal. Where the hell was my collar, and why the hell was I wearing a shackle around me neck? Something caught in my throat, and I was starting to get freaked out. I couldn't recognize this place, but it was so familiar, it was on the tip of my tongue, and to add to my worries, I was chained to the wall . My shackle was pretty loose, so at least it wasn't choking the hell out of me, and the chain was long, maybe long enough for me to look around this room?

Standing up was a little difficult because of the after effect of the pills, so I had to lean against the wall to stand up. I could barely stand, but was it any use? I was still tied until I could somehow find a way to get out of the shackle, and the answer to get out was with the ringmaster. Speaking of the bastard, where was he? Maybe he didn't expect me to wake up so early, but was it even early, what time was it? All these questions I had spinning in my head, but what I did know was that if there was any possible way of escaping, I would have to quit wasting time and figure it out quickly.

There were drawers in this room, two of them, and they were across from each other. The whole room was lit up by a light on the ceiling and the window was bricked up, wait bricked up? Sasuke's building had a bricked up window after some customers had gone a little wild after a show and broke it. This couldn't be his building, was it? The bed was gone, so was a lot of other things. The dressers were definitely the ones in his building, as were the dressers, but the light was dimmer than it usually was.

A type of fear and nausea feeling rose up in me, and I went to the nearest drawer, the smaller one, and I tugged on the handle to find it locked. Fuck! I wasn't even sure what I was looking for, maybe a key or some kind of object to pick the lock on the shackle. I slammed my fist on the top of the drawer, but I needed to calm down. If I didn't, I would just get myself stressed out, and right now, I don't need to think about my worst case scenario. My stomach was churning in disgust, and was already throbbing excessively.

I went to the second dresser by the bricked window, and I noticed how all of the surface had red marks on them, they actually looked like blood stains. There were two drawers on this dresser, and opening the first drawer, I found a kidney like object and what seemed to be a large intestine. There was blood flooding the drawer. I couldn't understand why this would be here, or who this belonged to?

Nauseousness filled me, and I knelt and tried to overcome the urge to throw up. Suddenly, the whole room was becoming eerie quiet, and I was immediately alert. Faint footsteps could be heard, it seems like someone was coming closer to me. Shit. I started to panic as I thought about was was to come. The best thing I could come up with was to go back to the spot that I was originally.

Almost tripping because I felt my legs becoming weak with fear that he was coming and from what I had just seen, I went back to the area where I had woken up. The sound of a key turning in the keyhole resounded in the room, and filled me with dread. I kept my eyes trained on the door, and stayed in a sitting position waiting for Sasuke to enter this pit of death. The thought that my organs were going to be added into that drawer filled my head.

As Sasuke entered the room, his face was still angry. "Ready for your punishment, my fox?" His voice gave me chills, they never failed to. He was the definition of cold, everything about him was uninviting and off putting. He was getting closer, and once he reached me, he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. He ran his eyes over my hands, and his expression turned from angry to furious, "you looked in the drawers didn't you?"

What the fuck was he asking me that for? I looked at my hands and realized that the blood in the drawer had smeared on my hands. Damn. Now I was really going to get it, and by the look in his eyes, I could tell I was right. "You should know better then to look in places you don't belong." A small smirk formed on his face, "Curiosity did after all killed the cat."

He began stroking my cheek with his hand, but I smacked it away. "Fuck off." I growled. I was afraid, sure, but I was also mad. I didn't even want to look at Sasuke. I didn't have to look to know what he was feeling, I already knew he was beyond pissed. "I'll teach you a lesson, one you won't forget anytime soon." The sound a belt being unbuckled reached my ears, and before I could look back up at him, he grabbed my hair and painfully twisted me onto my stomach. This bastard had unbelievable strength, he only needed one hand to restrain both my hands and keep me pinned down, despite my struggling, and tightly tie the belt around my wrists with the other.

I had never been restrained with anything other than his tie, and the belt was digging into my skin much more rougher than the tie. "Stop it asshole!" I managed to get out through the fear rising in me. Something was pulled against my mouth suddenly, which I could only guess was his tie. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you," he commanded coldly. I gagged as the chain on shackle pulled upper, pulling me up with it, and I could not move away. How the hell did it get shorter?

The ringmaster wasn't in my view since he had made me face the wall and I could not turn my head to watch him due to the chain, so all I had to go on was the sounds. His footsteps were walking away from me, then the sound of something opening could be heard, a sound I could comprehend came next, and finally his footsteps coming back to me.

"I'll teach you a lesson, one you won't forget anytime soon," I heard him repeat, but in a quieter more to self tone. My eyes widened as I felt one of his fingers slide in to my ass, greased up with something that was cold, and I shivered from the cold and desperation to get away. His finger slid slowly in and out of me, and was joined by another without hesitation, inciting me to attempt to pull away from the intrusion.

There was the sound of a zipper, and suddenly his fingers left me, only to grip my sides and be replaced in an instant by his cock. He pushed in slowly, clearly in no hurry. I cringed at the sensation, it wasn't something he did before. He didn't move for awhile, before he began to slowly thrust.

He took his time fucking me, working in a slow soft pace. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to close off my mind, but instead, all I could think about was what was happening! I felt him inside of me, it was disturbing to feel him moving, it was wrong, sickening, _painful_. I was at his mercy, and I hated every fucking second of it. His slow motions changed into hard, faster ones, and I could feel tears running down my face.

The thrusting burned as he slammed deeper into me to the hilt, his raspy breathing almost impossible to hear. I started to whimper again as he pulled out and pushed back in harder. Ramming into me over and over, he shoved me rougher and rougher against the cold floor, and I could feel myself becoming cut because of it.

I felt him tense as his thrusts became more frenzied, even harder and faster. The pain was overwhelming, and my arms were bleeding due to the struggling and pulling. I let out a small strangled cry when he gave me a long hard thrust, and I felt his warm seed release within me. The feel of his hot seed filling me pushed me over the cliff and I stiffened as I came too. Again I had been violated, again I had been dirtied. I kept crying softly, I couldn't stop the tears, even when he undid the tie around my mouth, I could not stop.

I shivered as he ran his hands up my thighs, over my back, and up my neck. I cried out as he yanked a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, the chain half choking me at the strain. "Tell me who you belong to,"he whispered in my ear, biting hard on my earlobe.

"I belong to you," I sobbed. My throat was hurting, and the chain wasn't helping. I was afraid, no other emotion filled me. Just fear. "Never forget that." His voice sounded different, almost strained. He released my hair, and I winced as I hit the floor. Coughing up the blood and bile that had risen to my throat, I didn't move as Sasuke pulled me around and into a sitting position. I was still crying, and breathing was hard due to the chest pain that had risen in me.

He cupped my face in both his hands and made me face him. I couldn't met his eyes though, his hair fell over them so that all I could see was a frown adorning his face. "Don't forget one thing Naruto, your mine, and whoever, and I mean _whoever_, gets in my way will suffer the consequences." He growled in an emotionless light voice as he rubbed my eyes with his thumb.

I didn't understand until the meaning of his words dawned on me, "what did you do to her? Where is she?" I manged to rasped through my sore throat. "Dead." Was all he said before he forced me back down. I was too tired to struggle, too shocked at the news of Ten Ten, but over everything, afraid of the ringmaster. I was helpless in a nightmare that I couldn't wake myself up from. I was stuck in a hell with no way to get salvation, no way to get release.

My wrists were itching like crazy and becoming numb, but I couldn't move. He positioned himself against my entrance again, his hands gripping my legs, spreading them apart against my will. He didn't wait another second, and he slammed in, sinking his entire length in one stroke. A scream ripped from my already torn throat, and more blood and bile was coughed up. Due to the restraints, my fighting him off was reduced to helpless squirming. He moved inside me harder than the last time, and my screams of agony were muffled to a pitiful strangled whimper at the painful penetration.

He rocked roughly, and his brutal ministrations were making it harder to breathe. His thrusting was almost, well almost desperate and he dug his nails into the flesh of my thighs as if I was going to move away. As if I could, his fucking was ripping me apart! I swore I was bleeding from my abused hole, and he didn't show any signs of stopping. Like my stomach had, my back was now being cut from the floor, and they more I tried to move, the more it hurt.

"S-stop! Pleas-se!" I gasped out, but it came out more like a scream. His breathing was ragged again, indicating that he was close, but other than that, there were no signs that he would slow down. A lowly grunt sounded from his throat, and his nails dug in even more as he came, but he still didn't stop or slow. He just kept going, and excruciating pain filled me more as the blood and semen ran down my legs. "Stop please..." I whimpered weakly, I didn't have the strength to take this anymore, I had no willpower to endure it.

He stopped aruptlyand I let out a shaky breath of relief as he pulled out. His face was still covered, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He zipped his pants up, before moving to undo the belt around my hands. I couldn't even feel them anymore, and my chest pain had spread to my stomach. The ringmaster gripped my face again and pulled me closer to his face, his mouth by my ear. "Just one last thing. Something to make you remember." His tone was low and I almost didn't hear him.

The hand that wasn't holding my face reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. I couldn't tell what it was because as soon as he brought it out, he tilted my face so that I was staring at the ceiling. "One last thing, and you'll know who your owner is." I stifled a scream as he dug whatever he had in his hand into my cheek, digging it about two inches before running it down my face in a straight line. It was a knife! What the hell was he doing?

Another yelp came from me as he repeated the process over and over again until he had three lines across my cheek on each side of my face. I felt even number, and this time the silent sobs burst out. I couldn't hold it it anymore, I was tired and in a lot of pain. My stomach, back, wrists, face, and ass were bleeding like crazy.

That was a lot of blood loss, and it was making me dizzy. The chest pain was growing out of control as well, and it was the topping on the cake. I shook uncontrollably, there was so much fear in me it felt unreal. I couldn't stop yelling, could not stop crying, and I could not stop what would no doubtingly happen again when I was punished.

I flinched as he pulled me closer to him by the shackle, and felt a little relief as he unlocked it with the key around his neck hidden in his coat. He grabbed my arm and jerked me closer until I was practically on his lap. My head was spinning, I felt numb as hell, and it was a hassle to keep my eyes open. He tilted my head towards him again, and my eyes widen when I met his face. His normally hard cold obsidian eyes were soft and showed hints that he had been crying.

"Again and again, you force my hand to strike. Maybe this time you'll learn," he said lowly before running his tongue over my bleeding scars on my face. I could barely even hear him, my eyes were still trained to his, and my vision was blurred to much. Maybe I was imagining things?

**Sasuke's POV:**

He had to learn the hard way. And these scars were definitely the hardest and best way to make him learn. I felt his body slump as he finally lost conscious and leaned against my chest. I always thought he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I watched him sleep, his breathing shaking his whole fragile frame, his face displaying his discomfort.

I wiped my eyes in frustration**(2)**, I suppose it was inevitable. I brushed his hair from his eyes, he was bleeding really bad. I laid him on the floor and got up. I knelt beside the locked drawer and looked through my key ring for the right key. Finding it, I unlocked the drawer and opened it. My eyes wandered to the other drawer that was filled with blood, I had to remember to take it to Choiji later. At least that bitch was useful for something.**(3)** I returned my gaze to the drawer inf front of me, and pulling out what I needed, I walked back to my fox. With his new scars on his face, he really did look like a fox now that I thought about it.

Placing my materials on the floor, I picked the bottle of peroxide up and the cloth. Pouring the liquid on the cloth, I cleaned the cuts that covered the blonde starting from his back to his cheeks. The peroxide must have been taking its effect, because the blonde was wincing in his sleep and clenching his fists. If he didn't struggle so much, he would not be so damaged and he would not be in this much pain.

"B'nny..."**(4)**The blonde whimpered. What a strange thing to say. Whatever it was he was dreaming, it seemed to be a nightmare. His shaking was getting worse. I continued to work on his cuts, wrapping the bandages around his wrists, then around his frame. These cuts were nothing, they would go away in time. Unlike the ones on his face, though they weren't deep enough to need stitches, they were deep enough to become permanent. Yes, they would remind him again and again to submit and not toy around with me.

Covering them for the time being would be a bit difficult. I got the gauze and taped it to his cheek with the medical tape. It wouldn't be secure, but it would suffice until they healed. I repeated the process with the other cheek and gathered the supplies to put away. He was still writhing in his dream state, but it would play itself out.

I picked him up from the ground with ease, he was unbelievable light. Immediately he clung to my shirt in desperation and dug his head in. It must have been some nightmare for him to do that. The only thing to do now was put him back in his room and lock him in, there was no way he was going to work tomorrow.

**(1) Kichirou is a Japanese name that means 'lucky one,' which is obviously what Naruto is not. So you can see why Sasuke found it amusing. :D**

**(2) Anyone want to guess why Sasuke was crying? Free nonexistent cookies if you get it right, or better yet, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**(3) Guess who they belong to. :P**

**(4) You'll hear more about this soon.**

**Well, I didn't explain the rabbit in this chapter, so maybe the next one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found it unbelievably hard to write, especially since a friend of mine wrote a scene of this for me, but he failed to even read all the other chapters, so all lot of it was changed. Actually, all of it was changed, only three sentences were kept from his eight paragraphed scene. -_-'**

**Well, until next time, Ja Ne! */-\* Review please!**


	7. And watch our freaks dance a tune

**Next chapter up! Sorry if some words are misspelled, I cut my finger so it hurts to type really badly! Oh the things I go through for you, my lovelies...**

**A/N: This chapter shall be very informational indeed...:D You shall be pleased to see some of the mysteries come into full view. Well at least I hope you will be pleased.**

**_"If writing looks like this, it is a flashback."_**

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa shoyū shite inai naruto.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Who was Benny? At first it was hard to understand what the blonde had been saying, but after the second day, it became clear. So who was this Benny? A friend of his? A pet he once owned? If it was one of his old lovers, I swear I would rip his fucking throat out. Tomorrow was Friday, and he would be coming. It wasn't going to be as amusing as I thought it was since the blonde wasn't even working, but there would be some satisfaction to it.

The freaks were in a frenzy. The cops showed up again yesterday and today investigating the missing bitch. They wouldn't find anything, once again, since Choiji had unknowingly taken care of the evidence. They had just given up, and left more fliers and gone away. The cast were sure that Naruto had something to do with it, and it was funny as hell to me. Shikamaru kept shooting glares at me every chance he got, but I just brushed them off. The rag doll wouldn't ruin my fun again. Just wait till the freak saw what I had done with Naruto's face, he was going to have a field day.

The blonde had slept for two days straight, and if he didn't wake up by tonight, I was going have to see what was wrong. The check up I had given him yesterday had given me some unsatisfying results, and I would have to be more careful with him or he would die. If he'd just behave, then it would not have to come down to something like this.

I was sitting across from him, watching him sleep before the last show for the day began. "Nev'r crssed my path..." Again he was mumbling, at least it was an indication that he was alive. He had been saying really peculiar things lately, and maybe later I would investigate, but for now I would allow him to rest. I checked my watch, two minutes to show time. I got up and took one last look at his sleeping form before exiting.

**Naruto's subconscious POV: **

The sounds of a door opening and closing every once in awhile graced my ears, but I couldn't open my eyes. Why? I was so tired, too sore...It was a hassle to even think straight. Was this punishment? Was it because of what I had done? It had to be, it was all my fault. Mine and that stupid rabbits'. I wanted to make that rabbit pay, I wanted to twist its fucking neck and make its existence disappear. But it was obvious that was in possible.

My chest had a faint burning, a normal thing now, but I couldn't move anything. I was pretty sore, but I still wanted to get up. My eye lids were heavy and so was everything else on me. I seriously needed something to fix this, there had to be a way to wake up!

That stupid rabbit was hopping in and out of my vision again. He was taunting me, reminding me of a less happier time. Reminding me of home and what had once awaited me there. Even if it was crazy, I would destroy it, I would kill-

"Naruto?" Who was that? The rabbit? No, the rabbit was gone now...where had it gone? Never mind that, who was calling my name? There was a light pressure on my shoulder, who was touching me? "Naruto, get up! Please!" It was a familiar voice, it was-

**Naruto's POV:**

"Shika?" My eyes opened slowly and I blinked fast trying to adjust to the light that was streaming from the open door. I looked up into Shikamaru's brown worried eyes. "What are you doing here?" My voice was devoid of all emotion, I could barely even muster up the words. My eyes still felt heavy and I struggled to sit up.

"Naruto, what did he do to you?" His voice was low, hardly loud enough for me to here him. The emotions running through his eyes all at once may have been unrecognizable, but his voice definitely read anger. I shivered at the thought of the ringmaster and the events that did this to me. "It's nothing, really." I muttered. He cringed at the sound of my tired voice, and his eyes were tracing the bandages that I realized I had on. The brunette shook his head, "this has gone on long enough, Naruto! He's fucking killing you!" I shrugged as best I could, "what do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can just leave."

He was angry, but he knew as well that there wasn't anything I could do, "the cast all think you are some dangerous convict! You need to set them straight before things get even more out of hand!" Some dangerous convict? So that was reason why the cast stayed away from me like the plague? It made sense, I supposed, but really?

That was what the cast thought I was? It was a little heart rendering. "What am I supposed to do?" I grumbled, I was too tired to assess the situation fully. "Naruto, enough is enough! I'm telling the cast the truth, now is your chance to tell them yourself before I do!" I weakly waved my hand, "go ahead. It's not like there is anything that will change if they knew or not. They are already disgusted by me."

"That's not true! Their afraid of you because they don't know anything about you so they made up their own assumptions!" I wanted to sleep again, I'd much rather be in my nightmares then face the reality right now. "Shika, I don't care anymore, just go tell them if you want."

My head was pounding and I was freezing! I pulled the covers closer around me, and watch Shikamaru trying to decide what to do. "Naruto, you sure?" I nodded, "just go. It doesn't matter what happens, nothing will change." He moved away, and to my door, "Naruto, I swear that we'll do whatever we can and get you out of here." And he was gone in the blink of an eye. "No. There isn't a thing you can do." I muttered to myself as I laid back down. I closed my eyes. Nothing at all.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I guess the cat was going to be out of the bag now. I watched as Shikamaru quickly exited Naruto's building and went to the casts'. I had forgotten to lock it after my last visit in there. It was only a matter of time before some interesting events began to happen, and tomorrow as well would be eventful. I supposed my fox had woken up, since Shikamaru had such a determined look on his face.

He would have to eat, but I would wait until he had gotten more rest. He needed to eat something soon though, his life would be cut drastically short if he didn't stick to his new diet. Without his gallbladder things were difficult, but now they were even worse. It wasn't as if I had planned on it, but things didn't always go as planned. Something that happened a lot since the blonde had shown up.

It was inevitable to think that things wouldn't change by adding the blonde to the circus. He may not have done anything forward to stir things up, but his presence alone was enough. "S-sir? I've brought what y-you've requested." The blue freak thrust the bag she was carrying into my hands. "Thank you Hinata." I had forgotten that I had sent Hinata on an errand to town earlier. She bowed quickly and returned to the cast building. Now she too would hear the news.

I had often sent Hinata into town to get whatever we needed, and it was quite a simple task. Much easier than people would think, I did after all have her wear a disguise when she went into town. The disguise wasn't anything too complicated, it was just a cloak that was big enough to cover her arms and face. There were never any problems before, and I didn't see any in the near future.

Looking through the bag, I identified all that I had asked for and was satisfied. Why couldn't the blonde be just a bit more like Hinata? Obedient and not so fucking loud and disagreeable. I shook out those thoughts before I could really get angry and walked to my own building. I placed the bag on my bed, which had taken awhile to bring back into the room. I sighed, I guess I would have to go feed the blonde now.

Grabbing the food I had place aside for him, I exited my building and started towards his. I wondered if he was still asleep or not, but which ever it was, he wasn't going to be in a good mood in a couple of minutes. Opening the door, I could tell the blonde had gone back to sleep since Shikamaru's short visit. I walked towards him, and sat in the chair I had placed awhile back next to the bed and placed his food on the small dresser.

His face was cringed, probably having his nightmares again. Maybe I should ask him what they were about? Would he tell me? Or would it make things even more awkward? Naruto's body was shivering and kept trying to burrow into the covers deeper, despite it being a hot day. He was most likely having a reaction to the stress and the pain from his missing gallbladder mixing together.

"B'nny...I'll t'ch you again and again til you r'lize that I'm not one to m'ss w'th..." More confusing words from the deranged blonde. And as always, as soon as he would finish a weird sentence, he would let out a violent tremor. I guess now was a better time to wake him up then ever. "Oi, dobe. Get up." I called as I shook him. "F'ck off..." He growled. I shook him rougher until he jumped up, shocked. "What the hell," the fox grumbled rubbing his head. He turned his eyes to me and immediately stiffened. He shut his mouth and slowly removed his hand from his head.

If it wasn't important that he ate right now, I would have enjoyed messing a little more with him. "Here. You need to eat something." I gave him the fruit and water bottle and held back a chuckle as he cautiously took it from me. His eyes never left mine, and didn't make any movements to eat. "Eat it, or I'll have to force you," I warned to which he immediately responded and began to eat. I watched with amusement as he would carefully look over the food and then take a little bite. He was reluctant to eat and it lwas as if eating itself was killing him.

As he ate, he kept his eyes focused on the food. I noticed his hands were slightly shaking, but from what? My presence? If that was the case, then good. It was as it should be. Maybe now was a good time to ask him what the dreams were about. It wasn't as if any other time would be more perfect. The cast would be thinking about this new bit of news that they received from Shikamaru, and the shows were over for the day. Plus, after tomorrow, Naruto wouldn't be in a mood to talk to anyone. "So tell me, who's Benny?" I decided it would be best to start from the weird name he mumbled about quite a bit.

He looked up from his food in shock, and it took all the blonde had to not drop it. "Wh-what?" I rested my hand on my palm, "I said who's Benny?" "How do you know about him?" There was a dulled pain in his eyes, but what was it from? "You've been saying that name in your sleep for awhile now. That, and many other things." He was at a loss for words, and the shivering gave way to straight out shaking.

"Who is he?" I could tell that whoever Benny was, it had something painful behind it. "Benny is...a rabbit." He whimpered. "A rabbit?" Really? The nightmares were for some rabbit? What a disappointment. "So Benny was your pet or something?" I wasn't too interested now, but there had to be some reason why the nightmares involved some rabbit.

My fox shook his head, "no. Benny isn't a real rabbit, he's...a character." A character huh. Still not too interesting, but I wanted to know nonetheless. "So Benny is a character, from what?" "A cartoon I watched as a child." "And why do you have nightmares from a child cartoon character?" He looked down at the covers, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it but now I needed to know. "Tell me."

"I have nightmares because that cartoon was the death of my mother."

**Naruto's POV:**

Yes. The death of my mother. It seemed unreal that a childhood cartoon would be the death of my mother, but it was. "Go on, tell me more," the ringmaster cocked his head and gave me a questioning look. I didn't want to tell him. It was something that haunted me for as long as I could remember. It wasn't something that I easily shared with friends, and I especially did not want to share with the ringmaster. The only one who knew about the incident with my mother was me, my father, and Kiba. No one else would know the truth, not even the police.

"I'm waiting." The patience he had been showing was now long gone. I swallowed hard. "It's a long story..." I didn't know what other excuse to say. "We've got nothing but time." The ringmaster said, waving his arm to show emphasize. "Fine," I grumbled, "but it isn't something interesting." Sasuke shrugged and waited for me to start.

_**It was almost time for it to begin. Everyone from school had been talking about it for months, and said how great and amazing it was. Now, for the first time, I would get to see why it was so good. I had asked and asked countless times for a chance to see it, but was always told 'no' by both my mother and father. My father had believed that the entertainment of the television had been made for men, not children and certainly not women. My mother, a once grand women of spirit and hype but now a meek and fragile thing due to the abuse of my father, agreed.**_

_**It had always been this way. What my father said, went. No if, whats, or buts. If there was failure to complete his instructions to the fullest, someone was going to get beat to an inch of their lives. Unfortunately, that someone was ninety percent of the time my mother. It didn't matter who had screwed up, my mother would receive the punishment. **_

_**But my mother promised today that I would get to see this show, and it was only possible because my father would be late coming home form work today. I sat in front of the TV and watched as the opening credits began. It was a small happy tune, but there was an uneasiness in me. What if dad came home earlier then he said. What would happen? Would he yell and hit mommy again?**_

_**I unsuccessfully tried to focus on the show, and the name came up 'Fushigi no Kuni Alice,' or a Japanese adaption of Alice in Wonderland. It was recently aired, and immediately it was popular among all the children in my first grade class. As soon as it began, I was hooked. The animation, the adventure, and all the music was just so blended well together! "Oh Benny Rabbit, why do you relentlessly follow me?" I could hear come from the TV as the front door slammed open. **_

_**Dread filled my heart as I realized that dad was home. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shook as my dad came stomping towards me, his face holding a fierce expression. The scent of alcohol was radiating off him, and that spelled bad news. At the commotion, I saw my mom rush in, and she realized why it had been tense in the air. "I let him watch it." She defended me, and pulled me behind her. **_

_**"You let him watch it? Why can't you get a fucking clue and learn when no means no!" My dad yelled, slapping my mom across the face causing her to fall back. My eyes widened when I saw my father take his pocket knife from his pants and he neared my mom. "Dad! Stop it!" I yelled trying to grab his arm and pull him away. "Get off me you little shit!" He growled shaking me off and throwing me across the room. He returned his attention back to my mom, "You'll pay. You've fucking crossed me for the last time!"**_

_**I wanted my mom to move, to try to stop him, try to get away! To do something! But she just sat there, waiting for him to strike. And strike he did. I watched in horror as he stabbed her multiple times in the chest, and what was worse, she didn't move or make a sound. She took it as if she felt she deserved it. **_

_**It was like magic that the light in her eyes went out as if they were never there. She slid to the floor silently, and my dad looked at me, anger still in his eyes. "This is you're fault!" He growled angrily and strode towards me. I froze in fear as he grabbed me by the collar. "You're the reason she had to die. You wanted to watch a show, so now she's dead!" His words struck me hard, he was right. It was my fault that she had been killed. **_

_**"Stop crying!" He screamed and hit me hard in the stomach. I hadn't known I had been crying, and as I struggled for breath, he threw me onto the floor hard. "I've told you many times to behave, I have made myself clear many times. I"ll teach you again and again until you realize that I'm not one to mess with. You'll wish you never crossed my path, wish you obeyed, and wished you were never born."  
**_

"There satisfied." I finished, not wanting to finish the rest. After those words, I was beaten really bad. Bad enough to make me go to the hospital and be treated for a week. No one question my dad to how I had gotten so hurt, no one ever would. When you're the most respected leader, you were never questioned. My mom's death had been ruled as a murder by a thief that had broken in.

My father was respected by his peers, he was a conman, a deceiver of those who were dumb enough to not see through all his sugar coating. If they could see how he reacted with his family, it would have been a different story. All the lies of that man went smoothly for him, and because of that, no one would ever see him for what he really was.

"I still don't understand." I gazed annoyed at the ringmaster, "what do you mean you don't understand? Didn't I make it clear enough?" "So tell me again to why you're afraid of a rabbit." I was getting mad, but I tried to keep it in check, "it isn't the rabbit I'm afraid of, it's my dad. That rabbit was part of a show that I had stupidly wanted to watch and it cost the life of my mother. If it weren't for that show, then I would not dream about the rabbit, and I would not be reminded of how my mother's death was my fault."

"Seems to me that the death of your mother wasn't your fault, but your father's." I scowled, "you're just not understanding the point." He shrugged, "maybe not. But it's no skin off my back." I jumped as he tossed me another fruit. "Eat. And you're to report to my building tomorrow and prepare for work." Damn. More makeup. I nodded to show i understood. I watched as he got up and made his way to the door and he stopped halfway out, "and remember, no talking with the customers. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time do we? As much as Choiji may like the leftovers, I can't have the police here every day while I'm trying to run a respectable circus." He slightly turned and gave me a smirk, "good night."

**Sasuke's POV:**

The mystery to why the blonde had those nightmares was now solved. It wasn't' what I had expected, but was a little amusing. The blonde thought he had it bad now, wait until tomorrow. He was going to see just how twisted and connected his life really was. How fun.

"S-sir?" I snapped from my thoughts and looked at the terror stricken Hinata. "Yes?" Had she found out about Naruto yet? "I-is it true? S-sir? Is it t-true what Shikam-maru said?" I looked her in the eyes, "it all depends. What did he say?" I felt that playing dumb would be fun since it gave me a chance to watch her stutter her disbelief. "You know what she's talking Sasuke!" I smirked at the two headed freak. "What makes you think that?" I replied innocently.

Sakura spoke first, "stop playing around, Sasuke! Did you or did you not kidnap Naruto and force him to stay here?" "It's true," I said coolly. I had no remorse for what I had done, why should I? "Are you the reason why he gets 'sick' and is unable to work?" Ino asked. "I am." The news was a shock to them, they never would have guessed that I was responsible nor capable of such violence. I didn't blame them, I wouldn't either before I had met Naruto. The blonde had risen in me some unwanted emotions, and because of that, I was unable to let go of him.

The girl freaks were speechless, so I turned away from them and head to my building. There wasn't anything I wanted to say to them, and they weren't going to talk, so what was the point of sticking around?

**Time Skip**

The blonde trudged warily into my building right on time, but his eyes indicated that he had not slept well as of late. "Sit down." I waved him to the bed and grabbed his food for the moment. As he ate, I worked carefully on his makeup. He hated it, I knew, but it was an actually good disguise to avoid recognition. So whether he liked it or not, it was the only way to keep him away from the police. His bandages were able to come off now, and scars on his cheeks actually helped actually helped to disguise him. They distinguished his face more, and made him look quite exotic.

He hadn't looked me in the eyes once since he had gotten into my building, and it made me wonder if it was because of the way I treated him or the story that he had told. Whatever it was, it would pass, I was sure. And today was the day that he was coming, and the information was something not even I could guess on. Yes, he had everything that was worth looking at, he was the best. If I needed information on something, he was the one to get it. It was never a hassle for him, and there was no way he would come back empty handed.

I put the finishing touches on the blonde's makeup. "There, now get to work. And remember the rules." I warned. He nodded, still not meeting my eyes and exited. His almost blank expression made me wonder if he had even noticed that I still hadn't put his collar back around his neck. He was probably so deep in his musings that he had not realized it yet.

**Naruto's POV:**

If anything, today would be torturous. My face was numb but burning at the same time. My whole body was stiff and aching, and the customers were staring at me in a half disgusted half amused look. I wanted to tell them to fuck off and stop staring at me, but I wasn't suppose to talk to them, so I endured the best I could. I kept my eyes away from theirs and worked in silence. A couple of people had tried to start conversations, but as soon as they realized how unwilling i was to participate, they shut up and walked on.

The silence was boring, and I really wanted to sit down. I doubt I was even capable to work for the whole day, but it was Friday so that was something to look sort of forward to. There had to be something interesting to think about to pass the time. But anytime I tried to think of something, my thoughts immediately wondered to either my father or the ringmaster's punishments. Where the hell were my good memories?

"You look very formidable." I looked up bored. "So you're the new worker for the circus, huh?" I stayed silent, and kept my eyes leveled to the speakers chest. By the sound of the voice, I could tell it was male, and much more older than me. "What's wrong? Don't speak much?" I was getting annoyed now. Couldn't he see I was in the mood to kick the shit out of something.

"Oh I see. My brother has already trained you, hasn't he." Brother? I made eye contact and met black obsidian eyes just like the ringmasters'. Yes, he must be the brother of the bastard, the resemblance was so uncanny. Unlike Sasuke's tufted and spiked hair, this man had long hair, but they both had that look of hatred and mischief playing and swirling around their eyes.

"I guess I'm right. But won't you at least tell me your name?" If this man was really Sasuke's brother, then was it OK to talk to him? I wasn't sure, but I what I was sure of was I was not going to risk getting in trouble again like this. "Oh come now. Tell me your name." The man cocked his head, and leaned in closer to me, "did he do this to you?" I stiffened as he grabbed my sore cheek roughly.

"Itachi! Leave him alone." The man called Itachi let out a sigh, "you ruin all the fun little brother." He let go somewhat reluctantly. I turned away from both of them and focused on something else. One Sasuke was enough, but a brother? That was definitely hell. "Naruto. Keep an eye on things, I'll be right back." The ringmaster called out before leading his brother to his building.

Keep an eye on things? What the hell was I keeping an eye on? The ringmaster was suppose to open the show right now, and the customers would get anxious if it didn't start soon. Whatever, it wasn't my problem. If the ringmaster wanted to keep them waiting, that was his call.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"What did you find out?" I asked after we both had been seated. Itachi pulled out a folder from his coat, "the man has been found, and the family ties have been revealed as well." I sighed, "so the blonde is related to him?" My brother nodded, "it seems so." So the man that we had been searching for had finally been found, and it turns out that Naruto was related him. Interesting indeed.

"Has this man's name been confirmed as well?" "Yes, it has been confirmed that his name is Namikaze, Minato." I looked at him in confusion, "Namikaze? Why is his last name different from Narutos'?" He shrugged, "it seems that Naruto got his mother, Kushina Uzamaki's, last name instead. It isn't strange for the child to get his mothers' instead of his father's nowadays."

I suppose he was right. "So had MInato been looking for Naruto?" Itachi opened the folder, "it seems that Naruto was always left home alone whenever his father went off to his trips, and his father had been gone for awhile. He barely got home Monday and it is obvious that he was pissed when his son was nowhere to be seen." "So has he sent out people to search for him yet?" "No, but there was something I actually forgot to mention. He didn't come back alone." I knew that look, and it only could mean one thing, "let me guess. He made another one." His nodding confirmed what I had already known. "Great, so where is this one at?"

"I left him to run around the grounds. He is really unstable, and afraid of others so he may be hard to work with." I sighed and rubbed my head, "what's his name and age." "Let me warn you, Kaguya, Kimimaro is quite younger than the other cast members." "How old is he Itachi." I growled. "Ten." A ten year old? Fuck! How was I suppose to work with a cast member that was only ten years old? "Don't worry about it. He'll be a great addition to your circus cast, he just needs a little fox magic."

**Naruto's POV:**

I guess the cast were prepared when it came to the ringmaster not showing up and running the show. Shikamaru was leading it, and I supposed it would work out. I leaned on my arm, it was boring out here doing nothing. I had already picked up any trash that littered the ground and the show wouldn't end for another twenty minutes. And who knew when the ringmaster would come back.

A sudden movement caught my eye. I turned to look and saw a small child hunched behind one of the trees staring at me. Who's child was it? Had he left the big tent to go to the bathroom, but got lost on the way? I debated whether or not to go see what was wrong, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to see what was wrong with the child. I walked towards him and he crouched lower to the ground in fear.

He looked ready to run, but it was as if the fear had held him in place. "What's wrong? You lost?" I finally reached him, and got a good look at him. He had white hair and two red dots on his forehead. There was fear radiating from his teal eyes, and on further inspection, I could see white bones actually sticking out from his body. So he wasn't one of the customer's children. "Are you a new member for this circus?"

He nodded fast, and shied a little more away from me. I smile at him, "come on. You can wait with me at the ticket booth until the ringmaster comes back." I held out my hand and he looked at it cautiously before timidly taking it. I led him back to the booth and he wouldn't let go of my hand. I didn't mind though. His grip was strong for such a small child and he kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name?" I asked trying to break the silence. "Kaguya, Kimimaro." His voice was so low I had to strain to hear him. "How old are you?" He looked to be six or seven. "Ten." Ten years old? Even so, he was so small, he had to be a little malnutrition. "N-naruto?" "Yes?" Kimimaro looked up to meet my eyes, "why do you work here if you're not a freak?"

I shook my head, "nobody who works here is a freak. They are people. No matter how different they look from others, and what people say." His expression was surprised, and he looked at me in disbelief but stayed quite. The sound of customers leaving made us both jump, and the white haired boy let go of my hand and clung to my shirt. He buried himself in my shirt as if he was trying to disappear. It must have worked since the leaving customers didn't give us a second glance.

Finally they all left, leaving behind their stupid mess as usual. "Naruto, we have to talk." I looked up and saw Ino and Sakura walking towards me. "Why the hell didn't you tell us the ringmaster was doing those kind of things to you!" Ino seethed. "Can we talk about this another time guys." I really didn't want to have this conversation with a little kid hanging off of me. "No! This can't wait! It was one thing to be beaten by him, but raped? Naruto why didn't you just-" "Hey Naruto, who's the kid?"Ino interrupted Sakura finally spotting Kimimaro.

By this time, my face had gone white. Why the hell did Sakura say it so shamelessly, and in front of a child no less. "That's the new recruit for the circus." Four heads turned to the ringmaster and his brother coming towards the booth. "I see he's already acquitted himself to Naruto." Itachi observed. "Sir." Ino and Sakura bowed somewhat reluctantly before hastily retreating.

"Naruto. From today on, you're in charge of Kimimaro. Teach him to be a performer, no if or buts. Understood." Sasuke commanded. I nodded and stayed silent. I didn't have anything to say to him, so why waste my breath? "Good." Itachi let out a small laugh, "harsh as always younger brother. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything to have changed from my last visit."

Sasuke growled, "shut up Itachi. Just because you are my older brother, doesn't mean I have to show you any respect." I watched the exchange with a little amusement. It was fun to see Sasuke so flustered by someone he couldn't touch. A short movement in my shirt made me remember about Kimimaro. He hadn't turned once since the customers had left, and he continued to cling to me as if his life depended on it.

"Well little brother, I leave Kimimaro in your hands. Or Naruto's hands, more like it." He gave a small half wave and departed without another word. "I'm telling you right now, Naruto. Kimimaro was made by the same man as the other cast members. So be cautious. Here." The ringmaster thrust two objects in my hand before returning to his post in the big tent. "Stupid bastard," I muttered as I looked at the protein bar and my forgotten collar in my hand. I placed the collar back around my neck before opening the protein bar. I handed it to Kimimaro, he definitely needed it more than I did.

He unlatched from my shirt and took it tentatively, looking at me unsure. "Go ahead, eat it. It looks as if you haven't eaten in weeks." He gave me a nod of confirmation and ate quickly as if he were afraid I would change my mind. After the white haired boy finished he clung to me again. "Thank you." His muffled voice said. I patted his head gently, "don't thank me, you needed it much more than I did." Kimimaro pulled slightly away from me, "the man that I lived with before never let me eat a lot." "Man? You mean your father?" He shook his head, "no, my family was murdered."

Murdered? "Then what man?" There was fear in his eyes, and I thought he was going to run away, but he stayed put. "The scientist who sent those people to kill of my family. He said his name was Minato." My eyes widened. Minato? My father? Before I had been forced to live here, he left saying he would be getting some resources and hopefully come back with a new discovery. As he had said many other times. Sasuke had said that Kimimaro was made by the same scientist as the other cast members.

So were my father's discoveries the mutations of the cast members? If that was the case, then that meant that it was my father who caused this kind of lifestyle for them, and it also meant that I was part of the blame.

**End of Chapter 7. So was it informational enough for you? Sorry about making Kimimaro young, I just love him felt he would be perfect to be part of the cast. **

**Did any of you see that coming? Haha, I think I made it a bit obvious...Anyways, I have some bad news. I am going back to school on Wednesday so I may take a long time updating my stories. I'm not allowed to go on the internet on weekdays, but I'll try to update the best I can.  
**

**Well, until next time. Ja Ne!**


	8. To invisble music that only they hear

**Konichiwa my dear lovelies. I'm sure by now that you've all heard about the redbotton issue made by some person called Lord Kelvin or something. The first thing I thought when I saw this was, the guy with the temperature? What the hell does temperature have to do with fan fiction, but then I thought, 'damn...I need to find a new fanfic site.' **

**So this may be my last post on this website forever. If any of my stories are deleted, I will get another website, and I suggest you all do the same. If all my stories are untouched, then I will continue to post on this site until they are touched. Maybe...**

**So the point is, I will try and find another website, and when I do, I'll post it on my account and you can see updates for unfinished stories there. Feel free to recommend any sites that you may use.**

**But back to the story...**

**Disclaimer: No own. :D**

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

How in the world was I suppose to train a young child to be in a circus? I hadn't even seen any of the other cast members preform with the exception of the first time I had come to the circus. But that had of course been only three seconds, six tops.

How could the ringmaster expect me to do such a damn task? It was really annoying, and I was pretty sure he was doing it just for the chance to punish me when I failed. I definitely wouldn't put it past him, it was something that the bastard would do.

Furthermore, how could he order me to make Kimimaro's life an even bigger hell? Wasn't it bad enough already? I felt sick that I would have to force such a small and innocent child to preform in front of all those customers who were complete assholes!

It angered me to such a high degree, so high in fact, that I had been contemplating on whether or not I should complain to the king of assholes himself. But deep down, I knew I couldn't. The ringmaster wasn't someone who would take complaining well, and I was in no mood, or condition for that matter, to force his hand down once again.

But what was even worse than poor Kimimaro was that my own father was the cause for his and the rest of the cast's pain. My father must have been really cold hearted to do such a thing, but he wasn't always like that. I could remember a time when my mother, father, and I had lived in peace. It was back when my father was still studying to become a scientist. We struggled back then to make ends meet. I still remember my father's once famous words.

**"_I want everyone in the town to acknowledge me and become a great scientist._"**

He had been hard headed, and was a big workaholic. It had only gotten worse after he had started working in that new job. He became more abusive, first verbally, then physically. It had always been my mother who received the worst end of his treatment. At first, she had complained and tried to rebel against him, that is until she could no longer take it and she soon turned into a lifeless doll.

She even used to work as a Pre-Calculus and Calculus teacher at the high school I had once gone to, but my father put a stop to that. He always told her, _'don't embarrass me.' _And he soon made it clear that no wife of his would work as a school teacher. By that time, she was too worn out to fight about it. She gave in and let him do whatever he wanted. I was too young then to do anything about it, and it pisses me off that he had done such things. Even now, if my mom was still alive, I still would be helpless to stop him.

A hesitant knocking broke me from my thoughts. "Naruto?" I shifted my eyes to the closed door. I had been sitting on top of my bed, not quite ready to sleep. It was Ino's voice, so that obviously meant that she and Sakura were at my door. I hoped that they hadn't come to speak to me once again about Sasuke, or to gawk at my scars.

I really just wanted to forget everything that had happened this week. It had been one of the worst weeks' since the week that I had arrived here. Sighing, I rose from the bed, walked to the door and opened it, "Yes, Sakura and Ino?" I couldn't help but notice how tired sounding my voice had been coming out lately.

Well, it wasn't as if I had been sleeping well lately, and it had been quite awhile since I had a non-sedated sleep. "The ringmaster said to feed Choiji," Ino said, handing me the bag they were carrying. "And Kimimaro is afraid of being alone, so Sasuke said to take him with you and watch him tonight." Sakura added. Both girls were keeping their eyes trained on my scarred cheeks. It was unavoidable I suppose, and it was annoying as hell, but I didn't say anything about it. "Fine. I'm going." I grumbled taking the bag. The two gave me a pained look before slightly bowing and making their leave.

Feeding Choiji? It had been awhile since I had done that. I wondered who had been feeding him before I came to the circus. One of the other cast members? I highly doubted it would have been the ringmaster to do the deed. I was just happy I wouldn't have to go into the ringmaster's building to get to the freezer for Choiji's food. That was the only downside to feeding Choiji. I quickly put my shoes on and securing the bag, went towards the cast's building.

As I entered, I noticed that the other cast members were no where in sight. Where had Sakura and Inogone, and where could the rest of them be at this time of night? I shook off my uncomfortableness and continued on towards Choiji's cage. I finally arrived and noticed he was sitting down facing the ground. "Choiji?" He slightly looked up before returning his gaze to the floor. I caught a hint of sadness in his eyes, but I was too afraid to ask him if something was wrong.

It could have been something really personal and I was in no place to butt into his business. "Choiji, I need your key so I can give you your food." As a rule, every cast member had to have their key on them so that they could let themselves in the cage, and out every morning for the show. The only other one with a key was the ringmaster, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go ask him for it.

Choiji didn't make any movement to get his key and I was starting to feel awkward. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he spoke, "you hate me, don't you?" My eyes widen in disbelief, "hate you? Why would I hate you?" I couldn't believe he would say such a thing! It made me angry that I could have done something to make him thing like that. "Because I ate your friend." Cold chills ran up my spine at the reminder that I had been feeding Choiji my best friend's remains for the first couple of weeks. "Do you even know who's in that bag?"

I shifted my eyes to the bag in my hands, the heat emitting from it giving me goosebumps. "No, why would I?" I sputtered, not liking this conversation. "I do." I looked at him again. Through the whole talk, he hadn't even moved more than a couple of inches. "How?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. I wasn't as if the ringmaster told him who he would be eating everday, was it? "By the smell. It is how I can tell who I'm eating."

I really did not want to know who the hell I was carrying, and I hoped he wouldn't tell me. "Choiji, I need your key." I tried again. This time he removed a necklace that was hidden in his clothes and tossed me the key pendent on it. "Thank you," I sighed in relief. I hated awkward moments like these.

I retrieved the key and unlocked the cage door. Placing the bag in front of him, I noticed he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Choiji...I don't hate you. It isn't your fault that you eat what you eat. It's just the way it is." He relaxed a bit at my words, but still wouldn't look up at me. "I hate pity, did you know that?"

"What?" I was confused at the sudden outburst. It was just too random for me to comprehend. "I hate pity, so please stop giving me it." Stop giving him pity? "Why are you-" "I heard that the ringmaster has been telling you all our stories to how we got this way." The conversation was taking another turn for the worst. "Who told you that?"

"Shikamaru. He also told me and the other cast, as you already know, about why you're really here." My blood had long ago ran cold, even though I already knew that the brunette had told. I didn't like the idea that the cast now knew how pathetic I was. "That is why I don't want to be pitied by you. Since you're the one who needs it more."

I laughed hollowly, "trust me. That isn't something I want." "Fine, you don't pity us cast members, and we won't pity you." He finally rose his eyes to mine, a hint of playfulness in them. I smiled as best as I could, "deal." "Good, now get out of here so I can eat." I gave him a thankful look that he wasn't going to eat in front of me and began my search for Kimimaro.

There were no cast members in the building besides Choiji, so where was he?" I exited the building and scanned the grounds. There were no signs of life anywhere, even the ringmaster's building had no lights on. Where could everyone else be? "Naruto!" I jumped and bit back a yell when I felt something grab me. I sighed in relief when I realized it was just Kimimaro. Where the hell did he come from? Before I could voice my question, I saw Shikamaru making his way towards me. "About time, the kid kept crying for you."

The white haired boy just dug himself deeper into my shirt in response. I gazed at the brunette, "Shika, where is everyone?" He shrugged, "where are we ever?" I cocked my head in confusion at him, "what?" He shook his head, "nevermind. Take the kid back to your room, tomorrow's Saturday and you need to get up in time to work." I saw that he too, wouldn't make eye contact with me."Ok. Night Shika." I sighed.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watched Naruto retrieve the white haired freak from the rag doll and as they exchanged a quick couple of words before parting ways. There was a hurt look on my fox's face, as well as an exhausted one. I suppose I made a slight miscalculation on his ability to work today. That, or it was just a long day.

It was almost midnight, almost Saturday. My mind wandered to what my brother had told me.

_**"Keep your eyes open. The man is sure to come looking for Naruto."**_

It wasn't unbelievable. This Minato man would be looking for his son, for good or bad intentions. You could bet I would be sure to keep my eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. I had already gone through too much trouble to lose my blonde now.

On a lighter note, my brother succeeded in saving another one of the freaks from further harm. It was just too bad he was so young. Naruto would hopefully find something for him to do, and if he couldn't... Well then I really didn't want to think of what I would have to do with him.

I rose from the wall that I had been leaning on and made my way to my building. Something unpleasant was going to happen, but I didn't quite know what just yet. Entering my room, I made sure that the two headed freak had taken Choiji's food. Confirming that they had, I turned my eyes to the collar on the dresser.

It was Naruto's shock collar. It had somehow broke on the lock, so I had given him an exact replica. The prototype, actually, that was used to make the now broken one. But he didn't need to know that. As long as he thought the collar was the real thing, he wouldn't venture very far.

But even if he did try, he wouldn't get far due to the tracking device inside of him. No, I would not lose him. I would sooner kill him then let him go, that was a promise.

**Naruto's POV:**

He wouldn't sleep! He kept looking around the room in fear, as if someone was going to come in the middle of the night and grab him. Kimimaro was clinging to my shirt and sitting my lap, but he was so damn stiff! "Why won't you sleep?" I asked him, "aren't you tired?" He shook his head, "no." His eyes told otherwise, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Why are you scared?" He shookhis head again. I sighed and let him continue to hang on to my shirt. His eyes kept darting to every corner of the room, not leaving any part unseen. It was as if he was memorizing every nook and cranny to every crucial detail.

I was tired and I desperately wanted to sleep, but I couldn't knowing that he would be up scared out of his mind. "Naruto?" I gave him an encouraging smile, "yes?" I had to strain to hear his little voice, and me being tired wasn't helping. "I don't like it here. I'm scared something bad is coming." I rubbed his head gently, "it's going to be ok, Kimimaro. You'll be safe here, nothing is going to happen to you." "It's not me I am worried about."

I cocked my head, "what do you mean?" He shook his head quickly, "nevermind." I continued to run my fingers through his hair, "don't worry about anything. You're going to like it here." "Do you?" I froze at the sudden turn of the conversation. "We're not talking about me, this is about you." I sighed.

"Naruto?" "Yes?" He looked up into my eyes, pain and fear showing. "Is what those girls said true?" "What girls?" "The one with the two heads? Is what they said about the ringmaster... doing those things to you, true?" I paled a little, I had forgotten about Sakura and Ino blabbing that out in front of him. "Don't think about what they said." "Is it true?" His eyes were pleading with me to give him an answer, but what was I suppose to tell him? He was ten, I couldn't even think of how to explain something like that to him.

Sighing, I picked him up off my lap and sat him next to me. "Go to bed, it's getting late." I turned away from him and laid down. Moments later, I felt him give up and finally lay down as well.

*Time Skip*

It had been another long day, and I was in a lot of fucking pain. Standing all day on unsteady legs was hell, and my chest was burning. It was almost the end of the second show, and I still hadn't figured what Kimimaro could do in the circus. Sasuke was going to kill me if I didn't figure something out soon.

Kimimaro was sitting on the ground next to me playing with rocks and ants. Or killing ants with the rocks was more like it. Either way, he was occupied for now and not asking anymore questions about the ringmaster. In the morning when I had to go to the ringmaster's building to get my stupid makeup, Kimimaro stayed glued to my side the whole time. You could practically feel the fear radiating off him.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about?" "Hm?" I shook my head and focused on the white haired boy. "I said what are you thinking about." I sighed, "I'm trying to think what you could do in the circus." "Oh." He went back to killing ants. There had to be something he could do with those white things coming from his body.

"Naruto?" He turned back at me. "Yes?" "Do you think I could do some impalement arts?" Impale-what? "What's that?" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it from. "Those people who shoot those arrows and stuff at targets." That sounded kind of interesting. "Do you know how to do that?" It would be good if he knew how to do it, if not, I sure couldn't teach him.

"Well, kinda." He got shy and put his head down. "Well, even if you only know how to do it a little, it would be perfect. We just need to get you a bow and some arrows, and you'll be set." He shook his head, "I don't need it." Don't need it? "Well, how are you going to do it?"

He gave me a small sad smile, "I'm a freak. How do you think I'm going to do it?" Before I could tell him otherwise, a white bone shot out from his hand. "I can make these bones come out from my body and shoot them. It was all I could do to entertain myself when I was locked up in a room while I was with that scientist." A pang of sadness overcame me. It was unbearable to think what this child and the other cast members had been through.

"I am really good at aim and precision, so I think I could do it." I didn't want him to join the show, it was no place for a child. But it was Sasuke's orders, so I was in no position to oppose him. "If you think you can do it, show me what you got." I forced a small smile. He nodded, "tell me where to aim."

I looked around for a difficult target. "There." I pointed to one of the nearby trees, "right in the middle." Kimimaro turned to where I was pointing and aimed. I watched in amazement as the bone hit the spot head on. "Good work." I growled at the ringmaster's voice and Kimimaro grabbed onto my shirt fast. " If you continue to practice later today and tomorrow, maybe by Monday you'll be good enough to participate in the show."

"Speaking of the show, aren't you supposed to be running it?" I muttered at him. The ringmaster pointed behind me and the shuffling of the customers' feet reached mine and Kimimaro's ears. Immediately, Kimimaro tightened his grip as if someone would grab him. Unlike last time, a couple of them spotted the white haired boy. Some made a disgusted face, others glared, but most moved away fast. Fucking assholes. They had no respect or even half a heart for others but themselves.

**Sasuke's POV:**

My fox was so preoccupied with the white haired freak, he hadn't even realized that the show was already over. It was good that he had found something for the boy to do, and hopefully Kimimaro would be ready to preform in the circus Monday.

Naruto was glaring at me, he had been since his last punishment. Maybe I was going to have to teach him some manners, again. But that could wait for another day, right now I had to focus on the problem with his father.

_**"**_**He _is in your building waiting for you."_**

That was what Shikamaru had told me as the closing act was in motion. It was sooner than I anticipated, but it was just the way things had turned out. And I had to now deal with it before things got even more out of hand.

"Train him well. If he isn't ready soon, you know what will happen." I warned the blonde, turning away before he could utter any protest.

The next show wouldn't be for another hour, so I figured I had enough time to deal with the problem. Reaching my building, I could see the door wasn't properly closed, proving that he was in there waiting as Shikamaruhad said. Pushing the door open, I could see a tall man that closely resembled my fox observing the walls of my room. Definitely Naruto's father. Blonde hair was too rare around these parts to be just a coincidence.

"May I help you?" I asked with disdain. "So you're the little boy who has been taking my experiments." The man said, ignoring my question and hardly turning his head towards me. "I found it hard to think what a young child like you could be doing with them, but a circus? That wasn't something I had counted on." It hadn't been even one minute and I was already annoyed at his attitude, "what business do you have here?"

Again he ignored me, "I don't think I've gotten the pleasure of properly acquainting myself-" I interrupted him, "I already know who you are, Namikaze Minato. Now what business do you have here?" I really hated to repeat myself.

"I think you know why I'm here." He growled, finally fully turning himself to me now. "Is it about your son?" He made a face, "I don't give a fuck what you choose to do with Naruto. I want my experiments returned now." This visit was about my cast? It was partly a relief, but also a burden and very unexpected. "Sorry, but I'm going to have deny your request."

"And why is that?" His glare couldn't almost match my own. "Without them, I have no circus. Simple as that." I smirked smugly at his outraged face. "Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? You're just a child." I could practically feel the anger radiating off him. "I've not been a child for many years, but I am the ringmaster and owner of this circus. So I have the authority to tell you _what you can or can't do_. Especially when you are on my grounds." I told him mockingly.

"I'll call the cops on you for kidnapping." Minato threatened. I shrugged, "go ahead. I'll turn you in for inhuman experimentation. I have all the proof I need too." I had him beaten, and he knew it. "I swear it, there is going to be hell if I don't get my experiments back by Monday. They're important to my research, important enough that I would kill my own son for it. Remember that Uchiha."

He shoved past me and stormed out of my building in a rush. I watched him leave with little amusement. He would plan something, and it was going to be bad. Whatever it was, I was going to have to be cautious and as alert as I could. No point in telling the others, Shikamaru would be sure to spread any concern that was in the air. The rag doll had the talent to sense when something wasn't right, and now something was as wrong as it could get.

**Naruto's POV:**

He was doing really good. Kimimaro must have had a lot of practice before he came to the circus. That or he was just a natural! No matter what target I gave him, easy or difficult, he hit right on the mark every time! I was sure the white haired boy would be ready to preform Monday, not that it was a real great thing to look forward to.

Hopefully it would all turn out ok. I didn't want to put poor Kimimaro in such a terrible position, but I had no choice. It was the ringmaster's decision, so I had no say in the matter.

It was beginning to get dark, almost time to get back to my building. Thank God it was Sunday tomorrow. No work, and more time to have some unneeded practice for Kimimaro. Maybe tomorrow would be better day. And maybe the damn pain in my stomach would go away as well. It had been hurting really bad, go numb, then come back even worse a moment later.

I was really feeling like crap, and I didn't want to have to work come Monday. At least Sunday would give me a little chance to rest. "Naru?" "Yes Kimimaro?" "Can I go to the bathroom?"

I smiled, "of course, you do you know where it is, right?" He nodded and quickly ran towards the bathroom. "How are you holding up?" I turned towards Shikamaru, "just fine and you?" He shrugged, "as good as I'll ever I suppose." I could see he still wasn't looking me in the eyes. "So I hear that the ringmaster still hasn't told you my story yet."

I didn't know what to say. "Did you want to know?" I shook my head, "no. It's ok." "It's ok if you do, you know everyone else's after all." I was speechless. I didn't want him to feel like he had to tell me. "Really Shika, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

He had a serious expression, and though he wasn't looking me in the eye, I knew he was thinking hard about something. "I'll tell you. I don't mind. It isn't like it is something really personal. Just some stroke of bad luck." There was sadness or regret in his voice, no emotion at all.

"You see, before any of the freaks got here, this was just an ordinary circus. You know, with clowns and animals. All normal. Sasuke worked as ringmaster then as well, but I was his asistant then. Whenever he was unable to do his duty, I would fill in. That was when I wasn't a freak, and it was also when the circus was beginining to lose business."

He looked away from me. "Around that time, we thought we were going to have to close down the cirus. And we would have too, if Sasuke's brother had not shown up with Hinata. As I'm sure Sasuke had already told you, she was the first of the cast members to show up, and not the last. At first, Sasuke had been against the idea, but he soon changed his mind when people had stopped coming to the circus. So he remodeled the place, and it became a freak show circus with three freaks, Hinata, Choiji, and Ino and Sakura. Everything was working out fine, people came, the cast was well taken care of, and the circus and our jobs were saved. But..."

I became worried at his hesitation, "Shika, you can stop now." But he shook his head, "no, it's fine." He cleared his throat and began again, "we recieved a visitor one day. An odd man he was. I was working at the ticket booth then, and that man came in angry. He demanded that we give back his experiments, and I refused him. Unfortunately, this was the man who had done terrible things in his life, had experimented on many people including the cast, this man was-" "My father?" Shikamaru nodded, "yes, your father. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. He somehow sedated me, and when I came to, I looked like this. I was abandoned three miles from the circus grounds, and turns out I was missing for about two weeks.

"It was a lucky break I suppose that nothing else had happened to anyone else. He never returned after that day and figured he was gone and out of the picture. Until Kimimaro arrived that is. Seems like he is trying again to get his experiments back. So be careful Naru. He'll hurt you to get them, I'm sure." I nodded, still shocked at what I had heard. "Looks like your charge is coming back, I better get going." He walked away without a word. Before I could call him back, Kimimaro grabbed hold of me tightly.

"Naruto!" I looked down at him at hearing his scared voice. "Some thing's wrong." He practically whispered it, and I had a hard time hearing it. "What do you mean? Did you see a scary shadow?" He was shaking, and he held on tighter to my shirt without any explanation to his behavior.

I patted his head in an attempt to soothe him, but I doubt it was doing anything for him. "Kimimaro, it's ok. Nothing is going to get you." I said, guessing it was the same problem he had last night. He shook his head wildly. "Naru I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was crying now, but why was he apologizing. "Sorry for what?"

He kept shaking and crying, but he wouldn't answer me. What was he so sorry about?

**Well? How was it? I hope it came out alright, I had such little time to actually do it. School and church have been keeping me busy, so even the weekends are hardly enough time to do fanfics. I am really hoping that I won't have to delete any of my stories, but if any of you know a website I could use just in case, please email me. **

**So you guys can make some predictions of why Kimimaro is apologizing, and it is pretty obvious I think. But just humor me, please? Lol.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is possibly going to be very dark and explict. And not in a good way (if that makes any sense...) and there might be rape, but most likely not. So yea... Till next time! **


	9. And Don't Shed A Tear

**Welcome to chapter 9! Yay! So far my stories are safe, but just in case something happens I'm still trying to set up a new account on a new website. Sorry it is taking so long to update, I've just been really busy lately. -_-' Well hope this chappie makes up for it. :P**

**A quick note to my oh so very awesome reader, **alyssa**, that website you gave me is one I cannot use. I am not 18, far from it actually. :D OK, not that far, but still not 18. :P So yea...**

**Ok this chapter has quite a few dedications: **LovelyMystery** for their oh so lovely guess, **alyssa**, for her attempt at getting me a website, and** ms. martin** for their 'encouraging words.' **

**Now for the warning: I don't really know what is going to happen too much in this chapter, but it definitely won't be pretty. :O So there will be rape in this chapter, but not how most of you would expect, I think.. -_-...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned except for the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV:**

Something was wrong. Everyone seemed to be on their toes and on full alert today. Even the ringmaster seemed a little stressed. It was so rare to see him so messed up, but I wasn't enjoying it like I should have. It was barely Monday and already everyone looked tired as hell. I was getting really worried.

I had no idea what was going on around here and it made me real uneasy. I was too afraid to ask any of the cast members, and I wasn't about to go and ask the ringmaster. The good thing, or the not so good thing depending on how you looked at it, was that Kimimaro was ready to preform in the circus. He didn't even need practice, he was a natural at the 'impalement arts.' The name still confused me, but I suppose that was what made it so appealing.

He, unlike everyone else, didn't seem to bothered. He was calm and there were no emotions on his face that I could read. The whole weekend, he clung to me and cried practically every second. And when he had finally fallen asleep, he kept me up with his whimpering of 'they're coming.' The poor thing, he was so afraid that someone was coming to get him. I tried multiple times to reassure him that I wasn't going to let anyone get him. That he was safe here in the circus with all the other cast members.

Kimimarowouldn't listen to me though. He just kept his crying and hanging onto me throughout the whole weekend. But, now he was...calm? It was a strange emotion to see on him, and it was a bit nerve racking. Maybe he was finally heeding my words? Or maybe he was trying to be brave and not show his fear.

It did after all take a lot of guts to preform in front of so many heartless people three times a day. It took great courage and talent to do something like that, and it was an even greater feat for a ten year old. But it still didn't seem possible that that was the issue. It seemed to be something more, but maybe I was just over thinking the situation.

I figured it was probably best to relax than worry over something that could not have even been important in the first place. Stressing over this wasn't doing anything for my damn headache I had woken up with this morning either. My whole body was hurting a little, but that burning sensation in my chest was what was standing out right now. Standing at the ticket booth was only making it worse too.

I wanted to lie down, but it was barely the beginning of the first show. It wouldn't be fun, but I was just going to have to tough it out and hope for the best. Rubbing my eyes, I put my head on the top of the podium in frustration. The customers had already bought their tickets and were now waiting for the show to start, so I could at least rest for a little while.

**Sasuke's POV:**

He was looking sicker. I watched as he rubbed his eyes and put his head down, he probably had a migraine or something. Maybe that operation wasn't enough to sustain him. I would have to check on him later after the shows had ended. For now, my main concern would have to be on how that white haired freak performed. I could see from the practice sessions he had had with Naruto that he was pretty good, but would it be enough?

It was always a good idea to make changes in a circus's act, but that was only if you were sure on the reliability of the new cast member. That was something I wasn't. If he screwed it up, there would be hell to pay. What the hell was I suppose to do with the white haired freak if he couldn't preform? If he proved useless, I would just have get rid of him somehow. Maybe my brother would take him.

Another concern was Minato. He had come back before, and the result of it was having Shikamaru the way he was. There was no telling what he would do this time if given an opening. I had told all the cast members to keep their eyes open for him, they all had spent unwanted time with him, and they knew more than anyone else of what he was capable of.

I was sure that they would be sure to alert me if they saw head or tail of him anywhere the circus grounds. I chose not to tell Naruto about any of this, his condition wouldn't be anymore stabler if he heard of this. For now, this would be on the down low and hopefully nothing to serious would happen. All that was left to do was to wait and see what would happen.

**Naruto's POV:**

The show finally started. The sound of people murmuring and gasping as the cast preformed reached my ears, making me sick. The show had begun late today, I wondered why. Delays were rare as well. Something was seriously up, but what?

"Excuse me, is this where I can buy a ticket?" I looked up and locked eyes with a pale, yellowed eyed man. He practically scared the shit out of me, coming out of nowhere, but he looked pretty harmless. "Yes, but the show has already started." He frowned, "I see, and do you know when the next one will begin?" There was a cold wind in the air, and I was starting to feel a little nervous. But why? "There are three shows a day, so the next one will start at noon sharp.

He looked at his wrist, as if studying an nonexistence watch. "That means I still have an hour." I turned my eyes to the big clock and saw that he was correct. "You don't mind if I stay here and talk with you while I wait, do you?" I shrugged, "be my guest." I was too tired to really care. The ringmaster would kill me if he knew I was talking with customers, but at least this time it was a male.

Contrary to his words, the man didn't speak but instead studied me. Now that I thought about it, the man closely resembled a snake stalking its prey. I was beginning to get a bit freaked out, but I decided not to say anything. It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong.

"So tell me, how long have you been working here?" The snake man finally said. "For a long, long time." I growled. "You don't seem to proud of that, do you not like it here?" I shrugged again, "there are much better jobs." I was really feeling uneasy about this man now. What was wrong with me?

"You could come work for me, I'm always looking for new employees. Especially ones with your... 'type of physique.'" I shook my head fast, "no that's fine. Thanks anyways." He got a smirk almost as creepy as Sasuke's could get, "why not? You don't want to work here, so I see no problem." I opened my mouth to protest, but he grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sure we could get you a much more decent job then this. I also know you would prefer not to be wearing all this makeup." I tried to lean away, but his grip got tighter.

"Trust me, you'll want this job." "I really must decline. So please let go of me." I growled trying to keep my voice leveled. I hated to be touched, but fear was overcoming my anger. "And if I don't?" He said smoothly.

"NOOO!"

The yell made me jump and I realized it was familiar. "Kimimaro?" I pulled roughly away from the man's grip and turned towards the tent. A hand clasped onto my shoulder and pulled me against the podium and I flinched from the hit. "You really makes this hard, don't you?" I barely had time to comprehend his words before something hard hit the back of my head, making my vision darken before blacking out.

**Sasuke's POV:**

So he had made his move after all. I picked up the torn forgotten collar from beside the podium. It must have been really hard to get it off. It may have been just a prototype, but it still needed the key. By the looks of it, it seemed it was first tried to be removed by force before a knife was used. And it was done poorly if the blood on the collar was any indication.

No note was left behind, just like the last time with Shikamaru. It wasn't needed, it was obvious that this was Minato's doing. "What are you going to do?" "Who knows." I shrugged at the rag doll freak. "So you're giving up? You're not going to do anything at all to find him?" I was obviously pissed. My fox was taken without any clues to where he was, the chip was too far to be tracked. "There's nothing we can do but wait." "You did that last time as well, and look what happened," the brunette growled indicating himself, "do you really want that to happen to Naruto too?"

Of course I didn't. I was planning on doing whatever I could, but only when I got some clue. "I'll figure something out. But did you find that kid?" He shook his head, "he ran out before any of us could get to him." I sighed, "I want that kid found, there's no telling what could happen now that Minato is around the area."

"And Naruto?" "I told you I'd figure somethingout." He glared at me, but turned away nonetheless. "If anything happens, it's on your head." I heard him mutter under his breath.

If anything happened to Naruto, I was going to kill someone. I didn't care who, but someone would pay. But first things first, I would have to call Itachi. He would know how to handle the situation much better than I would.

**Naruto's POV:**

My head hurt a lot from where I had gotten hit, but my neck was itching with dried blood. How the hell did I get blood there? How did I get cut? But more importantly, where was I? Though my vision was still a bit blurry, I could tell that I was no longer on the circus grounds. There was no circus music playing, no noise of Sakura and Ino's bickering, no sound of the wind in the trees, nothing. There was nothing. Where was I then? Eyes clearing, I could see that it was dark, but even if there was light, I still wouldn't have been able to see what was all around me.

From what I could tell from touch, I was laying shirtless on a cold floor. With some struggle, I managed to sit up, but standing up was out of the question. There was something tight around my neck, keeping me at this height at most. My hands were tied behind me as well, but other than that, everything else was mobile. What the hell was going on? This wasn't the ringmaster's doing, was it? Could that snake man been hired by the ringmaster as some kind of test? It seemed like it was going too far, even for Sasuke. But then again, I had learned to never put anything past him.

I pulled at the restraints, testing their strength. They were well done, the tightness scraping roughly on my wrists and neck. There was no chance that I would be able to struggle out of these, though I sure as hell would try anyways. I was starting to freak out, what was going to happen this time? Same as always no doubt if that bastard ringmaster was behind this.

The sound of a door opening somewhere broke me out of my thoughts and my heart pace quickened. "I see you're finally awake." Not Sasuke's voice. No, it belonged to that snake man. He didn't appear completely in my vision, but his yellow eyes confirmed my suspicion. "What the hell is this? Where am I?" I spat out angrily as I backed up into the wall, I was terrified as hell.

"You're somewhere far. A place where no one will interrupt this 'special time,' not even that damn ringmaster." He growled, his voice changing from false lewdly to anger as he spoke about Sasuke. If he hated the ringmaster that much, then that meant this wasn't Sasuke's doing. Then what did I have in store for me?

The snake man smirked, and as if reading my mind said "don't worry. We're going to have a little fun." I pulled at the bindings, "quit fucking around and let me go!" The bindings were chaffing me, tearing skin with inevitable pain rising in me, but I continued to thrash. "You're going to only make it worse if you keep doing that." He said with amusement in his voice.

I ignored him, but stiffened when I felt his hand suddenly around my throat, slowly tightening until I was struggling to breathe. "I said be still." His voice was dangerously low, and my body shook with fear as I saw the intensity in his eyes. I gasped desperately for air, and my vision was starting to get hazy again.

"It's too bad you did not accept my job offer, you could have been quite the employee you know." He sneered, looking me up and down. "Oh well, I guess it means I'll just have to have fun breaking you." He released my throat and relief filled me as air filled my lungs.

"Why don't we begin?" He moved away from my vision, and the sound of a drawer reached my ears. Something was pulled across my mouth, possibly tape from the feel of it, and my protests were immediately muffled. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll wish you had accepted my offer."

His sudden words sent fear up my spine, he was kidding right? Forceful hands gripped my arms and twisted me onto my stomach on the floor. And though I thrashed like a maniac he managed to pull loose my clothing that I had left.

I shut my eyes and tried screaming, but the tape was still on my mouth. My spine felt like jelly as I heard the inevitable rustle of the snake man's own clothing and I struggled even more. His already hard member was nudging against me, but he stopped, delighting in watching me squirm. I kept trying to cry out and was doing my best to beg for this not to happen, but he obviously paid no heed. The pressure started, slowly at first, but then it got harder and more firm.

The hands gripping my arms moved and instead gripped my sides and it felt like hell as I felt him pushing inside me. My sphincter parted slowly but surely, despite my struggles and, quite suddenly, he slid inside. The sensation was indescribable and I felt tears well up in my eyes. The feeling of the first time Sasuke had done it was bad, but the feel of the snake man's dick inches inside my tender rectum was ten times worse! I heard him gasped lowly in pleasure as I writhed in great discomfort and disgust.

I found it hard to breathe from my nose as he pushed forward harder. More dick slid inside me, filling my gut completely, until, to my dismay, thighs were pressed against me. I couldn't even beg or cry anymore, all I could do was try desperately for air through my nose and contemplate the fact that I was being raped, again, but someone other than Sasuke.

This was far worse than what Sasuke had done, even when he had claimed me his property. Then came the real thrusting as the snake man pulled back quickly and smoothly, till only his tip was buried in my rectum. His second thrust was far more violent and the nerves in my ass screamed at the invasion. He settled into his own buzard rhythm, ramming his dick impossibly far into me. I couldn't help let out another yell and I again tried to resist, but this served only to excite him more. Thrusts became faster and jerkier and his moaning more savage.

I shivered and whimpered painfully as the flood of his scalding cum pumped into me, making me feel disgusted. I could feel the liquid ooze out of my ass and trickled down my legs as he pulled out harshly. I couldn't think of anything knowledgeable through a haze of intense pain. My sides hurt from his deathly grip, and the hard ground's rocks had left marks on my legs and stomach.

The bindings were suddenly released and he grabbed me clean off the ground and dropped me on some sort of table. New bindings were pulled onto me and soon I was strapped down by the neck, wrist, and ankles. My head was spinning from the fast change of location and I had to squint as lights suddenly filled the room.

I looked around and felt a chill rise in my spine. Various blood stained instruments were hanging from the walls, and it was not a pleasant sight at all. The room wasn't very big, more like a storage containment with drawers built into the walls. The whole scene was intimidating and dread filled my body even more.

I watched as the snake man grabbed what resembled a scalpel, but a mediocre one if anything, and came towards me once again. "Don't worry, I'm a professional." I choked back a scream as he ran the instrument up from my abdomen and through my wound. My wound was still infected, a mere touch hurt like hell, but cutting into it?

I writhed in pain has he pushed the blade in deeper and let out a muffled blood curling scream. "Now, now. Be still or you'll make me lose my concentration." He sneered. I couldn't see due to my blurred vision from the pain. But what I could see was the blurred silhouette of someone else. Kimimaro?

The thought of Kimimaro was wiped from my thoughts immediately as the snake man continued, digging deeper and deeper, but going tortuously slow for the hell of it. Despite the earlier rape, I still tried to scream and I pulled at the bindings even though it was bringing me a shit load of pain. "You'll only make it harder on yourself if you keep it up," he jeered without any hints of stopping.

Another wave of pain rolled over me as he placed what felt like pins on the broken skin to keep it folded opened, and I felt light headed. Nausea was becoming overwhelming, and the feel of his fingers digging into the wound was excruciatingly painful. Regardless of how loud my muffled screams were coming out and how much I thrashed about, he kept digging deeper into the wound, the feel of his bare hand making me even sicker.

'Please stop!' I thought frantically. The back of my skull was burning, and as were my eyes with stubborn tears of pain. 'Stop! Stop! Stop!' The word was becoming like a mantra in my head, and the need to throw up was consuming me. If it were not for the tape, I'm sure I would have. The snake man's hand closed into a fist, and as he pulled out, I was sure he was dragging out my organs as well.

"Found it." He murmured more to himself or the possible 'Kimimaro', and giving a hard tug, I felt something give and my organs settled back in place. I couldn't see, my vision was darkening and my throat hurt from the raw, useless screaming I had done. I was feeling even more sore than I had before. "There. Don't you feel better now that that's out?" I could hardly even hear him before I couldn't feel anything anymore.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The signal's completely gone now. For a brief second the signal was coming in, dim at first, but it was gradually getting stronger. Meaning that we were close to the blonde's location. But now it was gone. In the blink of an eye. Which meant what? That chip was guaranteed to never go out unless it was tampered with.

What could have happened to it? And how would we find the blonde now? "Any other ideas?" I shrugged to my brother, "guess it's back to plan A." "And that would be?" "To just sit and wait for things to play themselves out." He shook his head, "and do you really believe that to be a good idea. This isn't the sort of thing to wait for, and you know that just as well as I do." I nodded at him, "I do."

"So what's the plan, little brother?" He slowed the car we had been driving in to a smooth glide for stopping completely on the side of the road. What was the plan? I don't know, in fact I would like to know the same thing. Wait and let the worse happen, or keep looking around with the chance of only getting farther and farther to my fox's location? Well, there was really only one thing we could do. "Keep driving. We'll keep looking for any suspicious areas near the circus." He studied me carefully, before putting the car into drive once again.

"You wanna know what I think?" Itachi said, keeping his eyes on the road. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "what." "I think you've fallen pretty bad." I scrunched my nose at him and growled, "what are you talking about?" He quickly shook his head and shot me a knowing smile, "oh nothing, just forget what I said."

**Naruto's subconscious POV:**

My numbness is like dead weight on my mind. I can't think straight, not one thought of any usefulness. Where am I? Am I dead? Please God let me be dead... I can't...No I can't do this anymore...

The strain of having to be the toy of a bastard ringmaster, getting mixed up in affairs not my own, watching these cast members suffer. I don't want to exist anymore. Why am I me? What good am I? Just a toy, and only a toy. I beginning to think that this was why I was born. To be the plaything of others, something they could hurt all they want.

I'm tired, oh so very tired. I can't continue like this anymore, it's too much. Who's fault is it?

Minato's. It's his fault. And because it's his fault, it becomes mine as well. His blood. His blood that he has never once acknowledged. Snakes. Who was that snake man? Is he connected to my father? He was a doctor, wasn't he? Why else would he have all those tools?

Kimimaro... How was an innocent child like that involved? I don't understand. Maybe I never will. I don't want to. Forget. That's what I will do.  
Even though it will never be possible. I can still try, right?

It's too much to think about right now. Maybe it always will be. Sick. I feel sick...Maybe I'm dying? I hope...Please let it be...

_"Naruto?"_

Ngh. Who's calling me? I don't want to be bothered right now. Too sick to answer, too tired to give a fuck.

_"Wake up."_

The feel of someone shaking me is evident enough, but I don't want to move. No, I don't want to move ever again. Sleep. Yes, that's what I want to do. It's what I will do. Forever? I pray it can be possible to whatever God feels sorry enough to grant me my wish. Too complicated. It's all too hard to comprehend. What is? I can't remember...

The shaking is still going on, getting rougher as every second goes by. I won't wake up, no. I refuse. I digress. Sleep. That's all I want. Is that so bad? I'll stay here in the dreams of nonsense, with the white rabbit who ruined my life, with these thoughts that never fail to confuse me. But at least here that's all the harm they can do.

Unlike in reality, when all it seems to want to give me more and more pain and watch as I suffer more and more.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Stubborn. That's the word that runs through my head to describe Itachi as I watch my brother uselessly try to shake Naruto awake. It's obvious the blonde was still alive, if his breathing was any hint. But Itachi had to make the blonde open his eyes to be sure. Couldn't he see Naruto had been through hell? The last thing the blonde would want is to to wake up.

"Itachi, just grab him and let's go." I growled impaciently. I just wanted check the blonde's wounds and see how much damage had been done. The more time that passed was more time wasted. "...Fine." He growled back, giving up his fruitless task.

He stooped down and wrapped up the damaged blonde in his coat before picking him up, grimacing at what I could only guess was what he wieghed. He gave me an irritated look, but I turned away and made my way towards his car. Moments later, I could hear him following me.

****Time Skip****

I had been hoping that the wound had only looked worse than it had been, but it seems that was not the case. For the outside of his body, lots of bruising had appeared around his shoulders and neck. There were cuts on his wrists and ankles, and as well as his neck. The inside was even worse.

The microchip had been ruthlessly pulled out, leaving the organs it had been embedded in in really bad shape. His organs were looking pretty bad before, but this was just disastrous. Orochimaru**(1) **definitely knew what he was doing with all those tools. He had ruptured three of Naruto's organs, and supposed 'accidently' nicks on the insides were really deep. He was bleeding internally from the rape, and he was in critical condition.

It was no wonder the blonde didn't want to wake up. Well, that and maybe he couldn't wake up. His body must have been in a real bad shock after what had been done to it. "So what's the damage. How bad is it." Itachi asked from the corner he had been watching from. The damages were pretty intense and they all pointed to one conclusion. "He may die."

* * *

**(1) Obvioulsy the 'snake man.'**

**Well? How was it? I really hope it was worth the wait. I've been really busy, and it does not look like things will be calming done anytime soon. :( **

**I'll keep on doing my best to do my stories and update as soon as I can! I just hope you'll all still be interested in my stories as time goes on. I really wouldn't want to waste my time putting my heart and soul into these chapters only for it not to be read. I'll write more details on what's going to happen in the story in the next chapter.**

**Any who, Ja Ne for now my lovelies! :D**


	10. You'll only hurt their feelings

**Konnichiwa my very much missed readers, here is chapter 10 for you all.**

**Someone emailed me saying why didn't Naruto ever get any pleasure from the sex, and said that even though it was rape, some pleasure would be felt. To answer that question, it's because Sasuke purposely misses his prostate. D: That's the only thing I can come up with, and also, because I like to torture him. XP**

**In this chapter, all of Naru's subconscious POV's will be a flashback, so you'll get some more info about his past life.**

_**Writing looks like this, it's a flashback**_

**Disclaimer: Characters-No own; Plot-Yes own**

**Sasuke's POV:**

He still hadn't woken up. It had been three days already and he was still unconscious. If it wasn't for the small tremor here and there, I would have thought he was dead. Only three days and he had already gone into cardiac arrest twice. Both times were difficult to deal with simply because the necessary tools weren't under hand. It was the only downside to being in so deep in the forest.

His organs weren't working as they should have either. He need a transplant and fast, but there weren't any donors available for miles. I had contemplated many times on taking him to an actual hospital but that wouldn't be any good. Not only did it take a hell of a long time to even be considered for an organ transplant, but there would be questions. That was something I could do without.

"So, any ideas on what to do?" My brother spoke from his place across from Naruto. He insisted on helping around the circus while Naruto was down, but I believed that was just an excuse to see how Naruto's condition would end up. "Just the same one." He nodded, "and that is the one you've chosen?" I stayed silent. "I see. Well then I'll get on it."

He rose from his seat and headed towards the door, stopping under it for a brief second. "You know if we do this, even if it's to save Naruto's life, we'll be no better than Minato." I shrugged. "They say the first is always the hardest, but you and I both know that this no longer apply to us." Itachi gave me an expectant look and continued out.

I looked at my watch and could see it was almost time to open the show. As always, the show must go on. I took one last look at my fox, hoping he wouldn't have another attack, and exited the room. Making sure to lock it, I continued towards the big tent. I could already tell it was going to be a long ass day.

**Naruto's subconscious POV:**

_**I sat against the tree trunk, silently tracing incoherent shapes into the dirt with my ten year old hands. Dad had left the house about an hour ago saying he had important business to attend to. He had done this many times before, but this was the first time he had done it since he killed mom. I always wondered where he went when he left on his so called 'business trips,' but right now I was more worried on what was going to happen to me since I was alone.**_

_**The last of the light for today was almost gone, and the sun was setting. I rose from the ground and went back inside the house. Looking around, I realize just how big this house really was now that it was empty. Before, it was a good thing because there were more hiding places, but being alone in it? The whole place had a menacing outlook to it.**_

_**My stomach was hurting a little since I hadn't eating today. Without mom around, there wasn't anyone to cook. Dad went out to eat nowadays, but that left me to fend for myself. Before my mom died, she had taught me to make only one thing, Ramen**(1). **It was easily made and cheap as well. It had to be if I was the one who had to buy it. **_

_**I had to find a job that involved me doing odd jobs around town for people I didn't even know in order survive. My father sure as hell didn't buy anything that was any use to me, just alcohol and supplies for his business trips. It was becoming harder and harder to just stay in school much less continue this deranged lifestyle.**_

_**Sighing, I decided to just skip dinner and head towards the bathroom to prepare for bed. I brush my teeth carefully the way my mom showed me, and spit into the sink. I rinse with water before spitting again. There are strange noises sounding in my ears coming from what I can only guess was the house settling. I supposed this house could be very old, and old houses made noise. Trying to ignore it, I quickly exit the bathroom and head to my room.**_

_**Changing into pajamas, I dive into the safety of my bed and under the covers. The noises are still there, and I swore I could hear someone talking in one of the rooms. Maybe dad was home already? I listen carefully and for sure there are voices, so more than one person is present. I listen again and wait for more indication of who was there.**_

_**"Naruto?" That voice wasn't my father. He never called me Naruto, not anymore. "Naruto?" The voice was a bit feminine, but some how nostalic. But why? I was too afraid to get out of bed and see who was calling my name. If they knew my name, that meant that they had to know me, right? Even that thought wasn't too reassuring...**_

_**As I contemplated on whether to go and check the voice out, a low laugh swirled into the air and gradually grew shrill and vibrated the house. I held back a scream, trying to dig deeper into the covers. That voice wasn't natural, it was...it was evil.**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

The day was finally over with and done, and still no changes had befallen Naruto. The day had been irritatingly long and dull. The customers weren't exactly as hospitable as usual and some had actually tried to jump into the ring. I easily kept him away from the cast, but it was still quite bothersome.

Itachi was still gone, but I didn't expect him for some time. He would probably be searching for that person for quite awhile. My eyes focus on my fox as a small whimper escapes his throat. He was shaking and clenching the covers tightly. A nightmare possibly. And a bad one at that if his shaking was any indication.

**_"Naruto is afraid to be alone."_**

The line that Naruto's mutt friend had told me long ago pops into my head. Afraid to be alone. I had never seen any indication that this was the case. I had left him alone many a times in his building and never had any fear of him being alone show on his face. Maybe being in this circus had cured him of that. He had, after all, seen my cast and became acquainted with them.

Still, what would make him fear loneliness? If his past was any indication, then he should have been used to being alone. He had told me his father often left him home alone, and had murdered his wife. Who else would have watched him. I had Itachi long ago research on Naruto's family tree and there were hardly any relatives. All those relatives had been murdered or just happened to disappear, and those who were alive and well lived too far for Naruto to even know about.

A knock sounds on my door, breaking me out of my thoughts. Sighing, I get up from where I had been sitting next to the blond. Opening the door, my eyes meet with Itachi's. "Since when do you knock?" I asked him suspiciously. He looked a bit pale, but had a serious expression on his face. "I have something you have to see." His voice was practically breathless. What could have gotten him so stirred up?

"Ok, ok." I grumbled and followed him out, making sure to lock the door behind me. Itachi quickly walked, leading me into the forest. Spotting his car, I feel more suspicious. He never parked in the forest, always in front of the circus. We reached his car and the sound of muffled noises can be heard from the inside of his trunk.

I look at him, "so I guess this means you found the donor." He nodded, but that still didn't explain why he was pale. "I found the donor alright, but..." He paused for a moment before starting again, "I think you should see it for your self." He pulled his keys from his pocket and, with a bit of caution, unlocked the trunk and allowing it to open a little before backing up completely. I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing, when the trunk was kicked open and a red headed woman, at least I think it was a woman, was revealed struggling in restraints and her mouth covered with cloth.

"Itachi, what the hell is that?" I had asked him to look for a donor not another freak. This woman's eyes were crazed and her body was twisted in unnatural ways. "Where the hell did you find her?" She was kicking at the trunk from the inside, desperately trying to get loose. The cloth on her mouth was drenched with saliva, hell, she looked like she had rabies!

"I had went out looking for the donor like you had asked and past by the blonde's house. I had just happened to see Minato leave and knew this was a chance to get more dirt on him. So I went in through a window and searched his house, but I heard some noises coming from the basement and I went to go investigate. And I found her, chained up and screeching."

"Itachi, I can't take in this one. Look at her, she is too wild. I don't eventhink she understand what we are saying right now." He shook his head, "I didn't bring her to be in the circus, I brought her to be the donor." I made a face, "her? The donor? Are you insane?"

He held up his hands in defense, "listen to me. She is the perfect candidate. The only one who would be looking for her would be Minato, but I made it look as if she had escaped on her own." "Itachi, we don't even know if she has the right blood type." "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Sasuke, meet Kushina Uzamaki, Naruto's mother."

**Naruto's unconscious POV:**

**_The screaming... It won't stop. This was the third week and dad hasn't come home yet. That voice calling for me hasn't stoped either. How did it know my name, what was I supposed to do about it? Why didn't I hear it when dad was home? Did it fear him too? Maybe someone was in trouble!_**

**_Maybe that person needed my help and knew dad wasn't home and now was it's chance to escape! I got out from my bed and quickly made my way into the living room. The voice was quiet right now, so I didn't know where to look for it. There wasn't any place someone could be trapped in here, so I scurried into the kitchen and looked in every possible place that someone could be hiding, but found nothing._**

**_I decided to call out instead, "hello?" My voice came out unsteady, but I kept calling out and it gradually became stronger. "Anyone here?" Still silence. Maybe that voice was just my imagination. I turned to go back to bed when the voice called out. "Naruto?" The basement! That was where that person was! The memory of how unkind the voice sounded reawakened in me, but this could be a life or death situation. I took a deep breath and hurried to the door of the dreaded room and opened it slowly._**

**_"Naruto?" It came again, much louder now that I had found where the person was. I nervously stepping in and turned on the light. I had never been allowed to come in here. Dad had warned me that if he had ever found me in here, he would personally tear me limb from limb. Not a very delightful image for a ten year old._**

**_I walked in deeper, looking around for any one. There hung many tools that were unbelievable clean and sharp. And it was very cluttered in here. There was a desk with a neat pile of papers with strange equations and big words I couldn't even begin to comprehend. There were also pictures of people with defects. It looked as if they were dead. Words were written under them and I read some of them:_**

_'Didn't survive the operation.'_

_'Couldn't keep body functions working.'_

_'Ate itself.'_

_'Another failure.'_

**_What did these all mean? The people in the pictures didn't look natural at all. One had three arms, another had four eyes, and there was even one with wings! Were they born like that? I had heard from my friends that people were unlucky like that and born in a way different from others. But maybe it was a gift? _**

**_"Naruto." The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the voice. It sounded different, weaker, but also more crueler than anything I've ever heard before. I slowly turned around and my eyes met a sight that I couldn't believe. "Mom?" She was alive! But... But what was wrong with her? She was breathing heavily and her body was twisted as if it had been placed backwards. "Naruto, my child, come to mommy." She cooed before letting out a maniacal laugh. I backed up into the desk. _**

**_"What's wrong? Don't you recognize mommy?" Her voice sounded hurt, but her face read anger. Her eyes were fiery red, like her hair, and her nails were as long as a cats'. What had done this to her? I couldn't speak, couldn't move. "Naruto, come to mommy." She said again, her voice no longer patient. _**

**_I didn't move, and she violently tried to get at me, but there were chains wrapped around her neck and they stopped her short. I found myself finally able to move and sprinted to the exit. "Naruto! Don't leave me! Don't you love me anymore? Don't you love your mommy?" I slammed the door shut and breathed heavily. _**

**_It was wrong, so wrong! What happened? I quickly flung away from the door as another shriek tore from the basement. Running into the safety of my room, I dove into the covers and hid. I listened for her screams, but she had quieted down for now._**

_"Don't you love me anymore? Don't you love your mommy?"_

_**Tears ran down my cheeks and landed on the carpet below. Her words rang in my ears over and over again. What the hell happened to her? That wasn't my mom, not anymore. He had done this to her. I know it! Just like everything else, my father was responsible for this as well! **_

_**"It's not true.. it's not true..." I mumbled to myself over and over again as a mantra. I couldn't stop the shaking, even when I wrapped myself in my covers. **__**A low laugh came from the basement making me feel even more scared. "It's not true!" I screamed at her.**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

He was flinging himself in his sleep, and if I had not strapped him down, he would have fallen off the bed by now. Something was troubling him in his sleep, but it had to be something more than a nightmare. No nightmare that I knew could bother someone so much.?

"N't tre..." He mumbled, almost painfully. His knuckles were pale from gripping the covers so hard and he was breathing really hard. "Are you going to do this or not." Itachi sighed getting impatient. "I don't know yet. It's a real delicate procedure, one wrong move and he's dead." He shook his head, "well if you don't do it soon, he's gonna die anyways." True. Something had to be done now.

"Well whatever you decide, you better do it fast." He said pointing to Naruto. I turned and saw his face losing color fast and he was gasping for breathe. His third cardiac arrest attack, fuck. "You're sure Kushina is B+**(2)**?" I asked, quickly going to Naruto. "Yes." It was the only way I guess, "fine. Sedate her and bring her in."

**~Time Skip~**

It was a long, long operation. Now all we had left to do was wait for the results. His vitals had gone almost back to normal by now, but his breathing was still labored. "How do you think it went?" Itachi asked. "I don't know. It could go any way from here. But in the mean time, what do you think we should do with the body?" I replied. What the hell _was _I supposed to do with Kushina's body? I sure as hell wasn't going to feed Choiji that.

Maybe I could burn it. If I did that, I would have to wait until it was the weekend. That way any lingering smells would be dispelled by Monday. But the smell could attract some unwanted animals, or a passerby er would find it suspicious and decide to check it out.

"Drive it out far and bury it there." He shrugged. That could work, and it would be much quicker and easier. "What do you think _Minato's_ going to do when he finds out another of his experiments have gone missing?" I asked my brother. "Who knows. He may think it got out on its own, or he'll know it was us."

"F'ck..." The blond mumbled in his sleep. At least he was still breathing enough to talk in his sleep. "Come on, he'll be fine for now. Let's get rid of the body." I sigh and nod, knowing he's right. "I need to make one quick pit stop after this." He studies my face before nodding, "Fine, but we have to make it quick."

**Naruto's Subconsious POV:**

_**Death. It smells like death. There was a scream here and now from the basement, but who, or what, was making that noise? Was I the only one hearing this? Couldn't the neighbors hear it too? Dad had come home yesterday, and if he found out that I had been in the basement, he made no hints about it.**_

_**When he came home, he brought a person with him, a scared one too. I could only watch as he had dragged him or her, I couldn't tell, down to the basement. Maybe that was what was making all those noises. It sounded so unhuman. Just like mom had become. I wanted to get out of here, but where was I supposed to go?**_

_**The screaming stopped suddenly. I heard a small curse rise from the basement and could almost feel my father's thoughts radiating from his head, **_**"another failure." _Why was he doing this? What was the purpose? My father had become a sick man, sick sick sick... What would give him this idea to ruin another human being's life?_**

**_I missed my mom, but she wasn't her anymore. She was something that was no longer the mommy I had known. All of this was too much to take in. I didn't understand. I didn't think I would ever understand. What had happened to that small happy family that we used to be?_**

**_Why couldn't we have gone back to the old ways before things got this out of control? What had happened? I guess I would be asking myself this question for a long time, and only because they were would be no one to answer it. I guess this was what my life had now become and I would just have to get used to it or else I wouldn't survive for long._**

**(1) You know I had to :D**

**(2) I think that was his blood type, but I could be wrong.**

**Well? What did you think? I hope it was to your liking. I will keep working on it, but I have a bad case of writer's block. :P**

**And finals are coming up so I may be busy for awhile... :P**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	11. So give them a nice big smile

**Hello my dear, lovely readers, I'm so very sorry that I suck at doing these updates. I really, **_**desperately**_**, need to update **_**all**_** of my stories, so I'm going to stop making new ones and **_**try **_**to focus on the ones that need to be finished. Haha, key word try. So here's chapter 11 for you all.**

**Warning: Subconsious rape. D: Cussing, I think that's it. Unless suicidal thoughts count. :3 Oh and don't worry, this will be the last 'rape' written in this story. I'm tired of pulling it out of my tushie and rereading the crappy words so there. :p You should all be happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Plot: Yes mine. Everything else: Not mine. :P Need I say more?**

**Naruto's subconscious POV:**

_**Burning. It was burning. Everything was burning, hurting, but I couldn't find the strength to cry out or move. I was numb and felt heavy, so heavy it was as if a walrus was sitting on my chest. Ok, that was a bit of an exageration, but it was still painful. I want... what did I want? **_

_**I didn't know anymore. I wanted things to be ok, I wanted to be normal, but more than anything, I wanted my life to go back when mom was still mom and dad was still dad. To go back when living in fear wasn't an option. I wanted so much, yet it all seemed impossible. I wanted... nothing. I wanted nothing at all. **_

_**Everything was a mess, a big terrible, jumbled mess, and it was as if it was all a lie. As if happiness itself was a lie like everything else I had learned to know. Things weren't ok, and maybe they never would be. Why couldn't it all just end? I needed to be free from the madness, free from the pain, free from this nightmare. **_

_**It was hopeless, I wanted, no. No more want. I needed. I needed to finish it all off so never again would I feel this way. I needed to die. **_

_**I will be free.**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

It's been about three weeks now. And still nothing. No indication at all that he was healing or about to wake up. In fact, he hardly moved at all now. It was as if he had given up fighting for his life. Great, just fucking great. Another problem to deal with. There was no luck in locating Minato or Orichimaru's whereabouts either, and any clue we did discovered only turned out to be a dead end.

I had hoped that Minato would return home and we would move on from there, but after Itachi had taken Kushina, he completely abandoned the place. Most likely because there wasn't anything there to go back to now. And Orichimaru could have been anywhere by now. He wasn't one to leave a trail to follow. But no matter, I would get revenge on the two of them soon, I was sure of that.

But for now, I was occupied on Naruto's health and it didn't look good. Even after the laborious operation, his condition was still a bit unstable and unpredictable. He needed to wake up soon from this coma, or he may die. But I could only wait, there was no rushing something like this, and pretty much no way to do so.

"Sir, it's time to begin the show." I look up at the blue freak, I hadn't even heard her enter the room. I nod and she hurried out. I glance back at the blond. Still out cold. Maybe he just needed a little incentive to wake up, but what?

**~Time Skip~**

No changes yet. At least Itachi was back from whereever he had been. It was nice to have a helping hand around the circus, especially now. Before it would have bugged me, but right now, things were just to hectic.

More and more customers were visiting the circus each day, and I thought about closing the circus down until the blond's health improved more quite a few times. But in the end, I knew I couldn't do that to the cast. They needed to do something, or they would get bored or antsy, or both. And it would also help to occupied everyones' mind for now, especially mine.

"So anything new?" I shook my head at my brother's question, replying with a "nothing." I continued to watch Naruto, his chest slightly rising with his small shaky breaths. Would he stop breathing soon altogether? Or would he make a good recovery? It wasn't all that predictable, but there was a hope that the latter would come true.

"Well come on. We have a runt to deal with." He said softly, rising from his seat and going towards the door. I gave my fox one last look before following Itachi out the door. The day we had gone out to bury Kushina's body, we made one little stop; the abandoned warehouse where we had found the bloodied unconscious Naruto.

We felt some more investigation would be in order, and lo and behold we found something better than a clue. We found Kimimaro. He must have been sent back to retrieve anything that might have been left behind. That or he was a trap.

But either way, we now had the small freak in our hands and for these three weeks he would not talk. Maybe now he would after all the torture Itachi had been putting him through for the past weeks.

We kept the bone freak a bit far out from the forest, chained up to a tree and gagged. He was so dirty, he practically blended in, and even if someone had found him, they would be too lost to actually find their way out for help. The fact that there was no signal for any type of electonic where Kimimaro was placed was an even bigger bonus.

We reached our captive and the small white haired boy hardly gave us a glance. I had to congratulate Itachi, the boy looked thoroughly whipped. His face was bruised, as were various parts of his body, and dried blood covered almost every visible part of skin.

"You ready to speak now, or must my brother persuade you more?" I asked with a slight growl. I took the boy's silence as a 'yes' to the former and continued, "why is Orichimaru helping Minato? What's in it for him?" The two men often held too many differences, so why help each other now?

"Orochimaru was promised any young child, both freak and human, if he helped Minato." Kimimaro rasped out. "How many has he been given already?" I asked. "Four." "Names." Itachi urged. "Me, Moegi, Haku, and..." He trailed off. "And?" I stood impatiently. "And Naruto."

I clenched my fists in anger. Minato gave away his own son to a pedophile snake? And not even that was what angered me the most, but it was more the fact that Naruto wasn't his to give. He was mine. Itachi, seeing me fuming, continued the questioning, "how long have they been working together?" Kimimaro was silent for a moment, possibly pondering on the question. "Two, maybe three months."

Itachi nodded, "what does Minato plan to do with all the freaks he is creating?" "He doesn't plan on doing much. He wants to create the ultimate, immortal human being. Something to awe all other scientists and to prove his greatness."

"Where are they now." I growled. "...I-I don't know." The small freak hesitated. "Liar!" I snarled, startling him. He shook with fear, "I-I don't know, I s-swear!" He was close to tears, but I didn't care. "If you don't know, then you are useless." I turned to Itachi, "kill him and feed him to Choiji." I turned away fuming, leaving the two alone. It was time for the next show to begin.

**Naruto's subconscious POV: (rape..)**

_**Nothing was making sense. One moment I was a small ten year old me, hiding in my covers from **_**that **_**voice, then I am normal aged me in this poorly dimmed room. I try to stand up from the sitting position I was in, but my legs are numb. The only thing restrained is my hands behind my back, and the bind around my mouth.**_

_**I look around quickly for any hint to where I am, but it isn't familiar. Maybe because it was too dark to tell what anything is. At least I was wearing clothes. That left some kind of security in me. Something moved and I tried to focus my eyes on the dimmed and blurred figure when I realized it was the stupid ringmaster. Typical. Only he would do something like this. **_

_**I try to cuss him out, but remembered my mouth was covered when all I heard was muffled noises. "What's wrong? You don't look happy to see me." A small chuckle slipped from his lips. He moved closer to my line of sight, but something wasn't right. He was...different. I just didn't know how. "Ready for some fun?" He purred as he kneeled in front of me, a knife in hand. **_

_**I tried to move back from him, but there was a wall in the damn way! He clenched my shirt in one of his hands and effortlessly pulled it close and cut it off in seconds with ease. I was freaking out now. I flailed desperately, trying to get the hand that was traveling down my thigh away.**_

_**He leaned in close, murmering in my ear how it was 'natural', and I squirmed, scared shitless out of my mind. His hand began to stroke my thigh, his knuckles grazing **_**there**_**. My breath caught in my throat at the contact, and I tried to pull away again. He grabbed my shoulder and held me in place, "shh, let me do this." **_

_**My wrists ache at the tightness of the bindings and I clenched my eyes shut, afraid to look at him any longer. I felt his hands move slowly to unbuckle my pants, and I shook even more uncontrollably. He gripped the hem of my pants and began to tug, easily pulling them completely off and discarding them onto the floor. **_

_**My mind was racing as I felt him grip my clothed cock, squeezing alternatively, and I again tried to move away to no avail. He moved to my ear again, breathing his words, "There now, doesn't that feel good?" No, it definately did not. It felt wrong, humilating, disgusting. **_

_**I shook my head wildly, trying to get that message to him, but he wasn't listening. He let go of my cock to my relief, but then he hooked his fingers into my boxers, removing them too. He took hold once again and began to stroke me slowly, making me feel sick. My body was reacting despite my disgust, and suddenly he stopped. I watched horrified as he unbuttoned his pants, revealing his own erection. **_

_**Ridding himself of his own pants and boxers, he looked back down at me, "just relax." He moved forward and removed the gag. Once I realized what he intended to do, I tightly clenched my mouth but his frown proved that he did not approve. "Now, now. That will not do." He growled in a low voice. **_

_**He pulled my face towards him, almost making me fall forward, and he clenched the sides of my mouth roughly, forcing it open before shoving himself in. I struggled wildly, trying to get him to release his grip and to take out the offending object. I choked and gagged as he slid in more and more, Sasuke had done some fucked up shit to me before, but this was a first. **_

_**He spoke soothing words, caressing the side of my cheek gently as he worked his way in and out of my mouth roughly. I felt tears sting in my eyes as he began bucking his hips, pressing himself deeper and deeper straight into my throat. The foreign taste of his precum was ghastly, and it made me gag even more.**_

_**He let out small moans as he moved, gripping my hair and twisting it painfully. I was trying to breathe in through my nose, but it wasn't enough. My head was spinning and I felt his hands clench my hair one finally time before he came. I choked at his substance as it ran forcefully down my throat, some escaping from the sides of my mouth.**_

_**He pulled out finally, my saliva and his cum both dribbling down my mouth as I coughed and tried to take in air. He pushed me roughly onto the floor onto my back before lifting my legs and ass to him. I felt exposed as he crouched before me, positioning his cock to my hole, stroking himself as what I can only guess was preporation. **_

_**He smirked as he rubbed the head against me, pressing it in and my breath caught in my throat. I struggled to even my breaths as I tried to get used to the sensation as he slowly creeped himself deeper inside of me. I bit back a scream, gritting my teeth. Why wasn't I used to this yet? **_

_**It always felt like a new sensation, a new pain, and my entire body was shaking as I broke into a sweat. I shook my head back and forth, "please..." I begged pathetically, "please don't." Even though his eyes met mine, he made it as if he hadn't heard my request. His smirk was nearly evil, and he just continued his slow and steady assault. **_

_**Pulling back slightly now and again, he would just continue to push in farther, stretching my insides more and more. I gripped my wrist bindings as tears of pain and shame streamed down my face. He continued onwards until he filled me completely, his hips pressing against my own. **_

_**I was still shaking my head frantically, sobbing, but it seemed to only encourage him. He pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in. I screamed, it catching slightly in my throat, and I tried to struggle uselessly. **_

_**He repeated the action, occasionally gripping or stroking me, or he would run his fingers lightly over my sensitive tip, causing me to whimper and twist my hips in hopes that he would stop. It was hopeless, he fucked me slowly but mercilessly, and my body was betraying me by reacting to the bastard's touch as usual. **_

_**He suddenly began to rock more roughly against me, thrusting deeper and I felt him tensing up. I knew what that meant. "Please don't! Take it out please!" I tried again, but he ignored me and increased the speed of his thrusts. I felt him shoot his load, the warm liquid filling me. I looked into no longer cold black, but bright, sleazy yellow eyes. **_

_**Sasuke was no longer Sasuke, but that snake man. He sneered at me and grunted in his own sick pleasure as he thrust his final shots into me. As the sounds of both our ragged breaths and my pounding heart beats filled the otherwise silent room, he pressed his lips to my ear, "I will break you." **_

_**He pulled all the way out before bringing the knife from behind him again and moved it to my face, "we'll make this pretty little face more beautiful." He let out a low chuckle. I shook my head wildly and scream at the top of my lungs "NOOOO!"**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

A scream pierced the air and I watched as a few of the customers shifted in their seats, unsure if it was part of the act. I recognized the scream as Naruto's and quickly rose from my seat. I nodded to Shikamaru, indicating that he continue with the show and he nodded back in understanding.

I hurried to my building and when I opened the door, I was met with the sight of a freak out, wide eyed blond, thrashing in the bindings that were keeping him from falling off the bed. Though his eyes were open, I could tell he wasn't actually seeing anything.

"Naruto?" I cautioned towards the distressed blond. What made him act this way? Simply waking up in this room wouldn't have done this. "Naruto," I tried again, lightly touching his arm. The action made him snap his eyes to me, but it was as if he was looking at someone else. "Get away!" He screamed, doing his best to pull away.

If he continued to scream like this, the customers would get suspiscious. Moving away from him, I went towards my medical supplies and begin filling one of the needles with benzodiazipine. Returning to the flailing blond, I tried to steady his arm so I could properly inject him, but his moving was getting in the way of a good shot.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed fearfully. This was getting a bit frustrating. Grabbing his arm roughly, I stuck the needle into his skin quickly. I didn't want to make him sleep after he _finally _woke up, but his screaming was going to attract too much attention. Removing the shot, I watched as Naruto's struggling and noise died down. At least this time, I knew he was going to wake up.

**~Time Skip~**

"So he's awake now?" I nod at my brother, trying to figure out what the next step was. Naruto was awake, but what were we going to do about Kimimaro? Itachi decided not to kill him, saying he was 'too young and innocent.' Yea, too innocent my ass. I sure as hell didn't want him. And what about finding Orochimaru and Minato's whereabouts?

There was still no clues or information found on them, and if Kimimaro couldn't help, who could? It wasn't as if they left a trail, only a freak every now and then. And by the time the freak was found, they were long gone. Itachi ransacked the now deserted home, and only managed to obtain snippets of useless information about past experiments that had not survived.

"What do you plan to do?" I shrugged, "not sure yet." Itachi nodded, "and what about your cast? Have you told them that Naruto has woken up?" I had forgotten about the cast, of course they'd be wondering how Naruto was holding up. "No I haven't told them yet. It would probably be best not to tell them until Naruto has had more time to rest."

He agreed and we refocused our attention on the ongoing show. This was the last one for the day, and tomorrow would be a day off. That gave me a bit more time to be sure the blond was recooperating well. I was sure he would heal up well physically now that he was awake, but as for mentally... I supposed only time would tell.

**Naruto's POV:**

Waking up in the stupid bastard's room was bad, realizing I was hooked to machines of different sorts and strapped down was terrible, and having every memory to what got me here in the first place was a nightmare. My stomach churned at the flashing images that invaded my head and it was immensely sickening.

Why hadn't I died? Was this punishment? Did I really do something that bad for all this crap to happen to me? How long had I been laying here? All of these questions and more were spinning in my mind, bugging the crap out of me. If I wasn't strapped down, I would be pulling my hair out in frustration.

I felt really weak and tired, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fall into a fitful sleep. Maybe that was because I knew where I was laying and it was messing with my psyche. I shift my body uncomfortably in the bindings, but it was impossible to get in a better position than the one I was currently in.

I feel dead. I just wish it was true. I seriously did not know what I had done to deserve something like this. The sound of a door opening reached my ears, but I didn't react. What was the point? The ringmaster came into my sight, but I ignored him. "Finally awake, huh?" I didn't respond. I was much too tired to deal with anything right now, much less the ringmaster of all people.

"How are you feeling?" "Like candy and rainbows, how do you think?" I growled, irritated that he would ask something idiotic like that. I really wasn't in the mood right now to deal with such stupid questions. I felt like shit and my stomach wasn't any better. Who knew how long it was since I had last eaten solid food and not the crap that was being fed to me by these tubes.

But speaking of the tubes, "could you take these damn things off me, they're annoying." At first I thought he was going to refuse, but then he moved closer and began to undo, not the tubes, but the bindings around my wrists and waist. "Leave those tubes alone, you still need them." I frowned at the thought but didn't say anything.

Finally free of the straps, I moved into a better, more comfortable position. At least that was one thing that could be easily fixed. "You should be glad I was able to save your life," he commented at the sour look on my face. "Yea well I wish you hadn't." I grumbled, turning away from him. "You don't mean that." I didn't respond. What good would it do anyways? It was more like wasting my breath, and I just wanted to do my best to sleep peacefully again. That is, if it was even possible.

"You know, the cast was really worried about you." The cast. I really did miss them. They were like a real family to me now. "What did you tell them?" I didn't want to grace him with a response but I felt the curiousity get the better of me. "The truth, what else would I have told them?" And now I was even more upset. "You couldn't lie? You couldn't at least save me from that type of humiliation?" I snapped angrily, turning back to him.

He just shrugged, "and what good would that have done? Shikamaru would have figured it out sooner or later." That was true, but I would have prefered they found out later. As if I wasn't tainted enough. I didn't want the cast to know about this, I did not want them to know about anything that included me and my life. "Why couldn't you just let me die?" I whimpered stressfully, I wanted to cry, I just felt so aggrivated with the whole situation.

I jumped as the ringmaster grabbed my chin harshly and I flinched as I met the anger in his eyes. "You are mine, and I will decide whether or not you die." He said in a low voice. I felt my own anger rise in me, "that's all fine and dandy for you, but you're not the one living with the humilation, not the one who has been raped countless times by a bastard of a ringmaster and by a creepy snake pedo, and you are not the one living like an empty shell with nothing left to define him, not even a shred of damn dignity."

I couldn't stop the flood of tears that began to pool at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to give that bastard even more satisfaction. His grip on my chin loosened before he released it all together. "No. I'm not the one." I had to strain my ears to hear his low voice. "I'm not the one, but do you want to know something?"

I waited for him to continue, but saw that he too was waiting for some type of response from me. "What?" I asked in tired tone. He didn't speak for awhile and I was begining to get a bit antsy. "Well? What the hell do yo-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Sasuke gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me into him, forcing our lips together.

I tried to push him away and I almost let out a cry when two of the the tubes were yanked out of my skin from the motion. Sasuke thankfully pulled quickly away and brought his lips to my left ear. "I want you to know that I am sorry for the past. And even though I know a petty apology wouldn't make up for it, I will protect you from that type of humilation from ever happening again. I promise." **(1)** I stared blankly at him as he moved away and left the room. What the hell was that?

**~Time Skip~**

I never knew that being in my own building again would be such a comfort. Even if it was just one small change, getting out of that damn room did ease my tension a bit, and being free of the tubes was an added bonus. It must have been three or four days since that strange incident with Sasuke. But I've lost a lot of track of time as of late, and it was a kind of unnerving at how time could just pass you by when you were out of commision.

At least these last few days I was able to walk around a little bit and speak to the cast for awhile, though I could tell they felt really awkward around me. I couldn't blame them, I just wish Sasuke hadn't told them what happened to me. It made things more uncomfortable than they were before. It made me feel as if I was losing them even more now, like I was losing my family all over again.

A small knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts and I tensed thinking it might be Sasuke. Since the incident, I had been doing my best to avoid him as much as I could, which wasn't very easy. Something was up with him, but I didn't know what it was. I relaxed as I watched Shikamaru open the door and enter my building. "Hey Shika," I greeted weakly. It was nice to see him, but I was still incredibly tired. It seemed as if I couldn't get enough sleep no matter how hard I tried.

He raised his hand in response and he gave a small smile, but something seemed off about him. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. "We have to talk, well actually I have to tell you something and I need you to listen very closely, ok?" I felt anxious at his words, was it bad news? Did something terrible happen? Did someone get hurt? Why wasn't he looking me in the eyes?

I cleared my mind of all the questions in my head and nodded in response and he sat at the edge of my bed across from me. "Naruto, I want you to know that we all make mistakes. That nobody is perfect, and even though we all do bad things, it doesn't mean that we do not regret our actions and are sorry." I was confused, "Shika, what are you-" He raised his hand and stopped me before continuing, "I want to tell you the truth about Kiba's death. It wasn't just Sasuke who was involved, but me too."

"I-I don't understand, why-" He continued, interupting my words, "It's not that I planned nor wanted to kill him, but the ringmaster forced me to. From what I can tell from that night, your friend wouldn't leave the circus because he was too intent on finding you. It would seem that the ringmaster was getting annoyed, and since the brunette wasn't going to leave without you, Sasuke thought up a plan to get rid of him. He led him to the freak building where only I was that night, and restrained him before commanding me to kill him. I was also the one that skinned your friend and wrapped him for Choiji to eat."

He stopped and waited for my response, but I was speechless. "Naruto... I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't answer. He rose from the bed and made his way to my door, stopping short from exitting. "Remember that you aren't the only one tainted in this circus. We're all dirty." And then he was gone. I could only stare numbly at the spot that Shika had been sitting in only moments before, then at the spot where he stood at my door. "Yes, we are." I muttered to myself.

**(1) Aww, Sasuke so loves him. :3 Despite all the harsh treatment, he really does care about his fox, but you all already knew that.**

**Well there you have it. The end of chappie 11. Hope it was satisfactory for all of you. Writers bloc sucks really, but I'm going to do my best to do updates for the other incomplete stories. **

**Haha, well it is a very crappy chappie, not very informational, but hey! Naruto woke up! Yay! And this story is going to end real soon, but don't worry, it is probably going to end in a way that not many of you would have thought it would. At least that is what I think. And the next chappie might be a bit depressing, I just hope nobody kills me for what I'm going to do. D: Oh, and trust me, the thought is killing me too!**

**Oh and for all the incomplete stories, if any of you have some ideas of what I can do to make it better, put it in a review or email me at my email . I would actually prefer the email, since I can view email on my phone without the internet or with it not actually being in service, haha. So yea...**

**Well Ja Ne for now.**


	12. And maybe a laugh or two

**Okay, here's chapter 12 for you guys. I'm in a bit of a slump. If any of you read my fic 'Life Through a Window' and how I got the idea for the story, you'll know it was all thanks to my dog, Charlie. Which is why I'm in a really bad mood. I hate to bore you so skip this part if you want. **

****My dad gave my baby to the neighbors and we told them that he does bite and they said they didn't care. So that was the first night that I slept without my poor doggy by my side. Then the next day Charlie bit one of them so they sent him to the pound. And there's a law here that if you send a dog to the pound for biting someone, they immediately euthanize them. So now my baby is probably dead and I'm alone and mourning for him.** **

**I'll dedicate this chappie to my baby, may the Angels watch over him.**

**Warning: Cussing and junk**

**Disclaimer: My chappie, my story, not my characters.**

**Naruto's POV:**

Three weeks after I had woken up I felt well enough to move more around, but I chose nonetheless to stay in my building. The cast's apologetic gazes were unbearable to see everytime I saw or spoke with them. And I think Shikamaru might have been avoiding me, which was just as well since I didn't know how to face him anymore.

His news about Kiba's death shocked me. I couldn't imagine Shikamaru having played a hand in my best friend's death, but that is what he said. I didn't know what emotion I should have been feeling. I was confused at the news, annoyed that Sasuke had put Shika in such a compromising position, dissappointed in Shika for allowing himself to be used, and angry that I had ever come to this circus.

I wasn't particuly angry at Shikamaru, but I also was not so forgiving that I could just forget about it. I felt torn between the two brunettes, one a former and now dead friend, the other a new and dead looking friend. I didn't know how to feel anymore. The whole situation was numbing and the ringmaster only added to the problem. He too seemed to be avoiding me, not that I was complaining, but the lack of him being there only convinced me that he must be up to something.

The best thing to do in my opinion was to stay put and not venture out of my building without good reason. Good thing Sasuke wouldn't let me work just yet, it gave me more time to think and weigh my problems. But... Something wasn't right. There was something gnawing on the edge of my mind, and it was irritating me.

I felt the need to venture into the forest, as if there was something... something out there... At night, I thought I heard someone screaming, but who could it have been? If anything, they were lost in the forest. It was like a maze if you didn't follow the path afterall. I wanted to confirm my suspicions that it was nothing, that it was all in my head.

But I doubt Sasuke would allow me to do such a thing. Although, I suppose I could go off by myself, just for a quick look around while the ringmaster was busy with the show. The next one would start in five minutes, and the bastard hadn't put the collar on me again, so I think I would have had enough of a chance without getting caught. But what if I did get caught? I was afraid to do something to anger him, but this feeling that something was out there wouldn't get out of my head until I confirmed it myself. Weighing the possibilities, my curiousiy got the better of me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

It's been three weeks since my fox has woken up, and two weeks since the rag doll freaks' disappeared. He's been known to dissappear a lot, but never for this long. Something was wrong. I searched for him, but there was no sign of an abduction or a struggle. Where could he have gone? It wasn't like him to just up and leave, and even if he did, why would he?

It didn't make any sense. No sense at all. I had even confirmed that the cast had no idea what could have happened, and they were just as stumped as me. If this went any longer, something would have to be done.

And speaking of things having to be done, what was I going to do with Kimimaro? Itachi had left yesterday saying something about 'errands needing to be complete,' so now I was stuck with a traitorous freak. Several times, I could have sworn I could hear him yelling in the forest for help, and I hoped that Naruto couldn't hear it.

As for how to deal with the bone freak, I had thought about leaving Naruto in charge of him, but the thought of leaving Naruto alone with him gave me a bad feeling. I wondered if my fox even knew how involved Kimimaro was in what had happened to him. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy, though I could see that he would probably forgive him easily.

I could have also forced Kimimaro to be in the circus again, but who's to say what he could do if given the chance. This was a big decision, and I wasn't even close to the conclusion. Maybe I should just kill him myself. It would save a lot of trouble that he wasn't worth. Sure Itachi would be pissed, but he would get over it in time.

I watch as the clock strikes 3pm, indicating that it was almost time to open up the next show. I moved away from the ticket booth and turned to make my way into the tent when the blue freak rushes towards me. "S-sir, Naruto's not in his building." "What?" I snap, where could he have gone? "S-sakura and Ino said they saw him wander into the f-forest." She stuttered nervously, fidgeting with her hands. "Are you sure? He went by himself, and with no one else?" She nodded quickly, "yes sir. I'm s-sure."

I nodded, "ok. I'll go find him. One of you guys take over in my place." I don't look to see if she agrees before hurrying away. Why would Naruto go into the forest? He was still recovering from his assualt, and he wanted to risk getting hurt again? I cursed under my breath. I knew I should have at least made him wear the collar, but I figured he wouldn't do something so reckless so soon.

**Naruto's POV:**

I had forgotten how beautiful the forest was. I hadn't been in it since the day I arrived at the circus with Kiba. How long ago was that? Months? A year? Time flew so fast, and I was just being carried along for the ride. But no matter how beautiful this forest was, there were hardly any animals to be seen or heard. Sure you would hear the scamper of tiny feet on the ground or a call of a bird now and again, but it was too rare to be normal.

My nose wrinkles as the fresh air suddenly turns, rusty? I can't place the smell, but it is almost familiar. That gnawing feeling is back, but it's almost suffocating. The sound of crying perks my ears, and I almost stop and go back, but what if someone was hurt? The crying is soft, but as I get closer to the source, it grows in volume. I become nervous I get closer, and pushing past a couple of trees and bushes, my stomach churns in anxiety.

"K-kimimaro?" I can barely get out the words at the sight of the young child chained to a tree, dried blood all over him. Hearing me, the white haired child looked up, fear evident in his eyes. "Please, no more!" He screamed hysterically, pulling at the chains. I'm frozen to the spot where I stand, unsure how to access the situation properly.

"You really weren't suppose to see this." I jump at the voice and the hand that clamps onto my shoulder. My own hysteria bubbles to my throat at the touch, but it dies a bit down on realization that it is only the ringmaster, not that it's much better. "What's wrong with you! How could you do this to a child!" I yell at him, not believing that he could be this cruel.

I was not happy, but neither was he. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his mouth was curled with dissatisfaction. "What do you mean 'how could I do it?' I did it for you."  
I wanted to cower away in fear from the venom in his voice, but I held my ground as best as I could. "What are you talking about? You have a _child _chained and tortured to a fucking tree! How could this possibly be for me?"

I flinched as he grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me closer to him. "Who the hell do you think helped Orochimaru, the man that raped and almost _killed _you? It was him." So that time I had seen him wasn't a hallucination, but still... "That's still not a good excuse!" I hissed as I clenched my fists in anger, this was wrong! His grip tightened around my wrist, "so you want me to just let him go? He would probably just go back to Orochimaru and plot another way to hurt you, do you want that?"

"Of course not, but-" "His youth does not make him innocent. He knows what he's done, just look at him." He interupts and I reluctantly turn to look at Kimimaro. There's a look of shame on his face, and he refuses to look at me. "Do you not see his guilt? I should kill him for what he's done." He releases my arm to my relief, but when he moves towards Kimimaro, I become vexed again. "Sasuke don't!" I plead, not sure what I can say to convince him not to hurt the white haired boy.

He doesn't spare me a glance before replying, "why protect him? Why allow him to live? I don't believe he's worth the worry." I watch in horror as he pulls a small army knife from his pocket, and before I can stop myself, the words rush out of my mouth, "why should he die for something he may not have had a choice in, compared to what you've done many times without remorse? That is is ten times as worse than what he and Orochimaru have done!" He doesn't reply and when he finally moves I think he is going to stab Kimimaro.

Instead, the chains around the child loosen, and Kimimaro falls into a heap, free of them. "Remember that you made this choice." The ringmaster growls, moving away from him and passing me without another word. A cold chill passes through me as he brushes past me, and I didn't know what to say.

**Sasuke's POV:**

He wanted to protect the traitor, fine. So be it. But one screw up from the freak, and he would die. I was beyond irritated at Naruto's behavior, even though I knew he would have acted like that. He was always so attentive to those who were pitiful and pathetic, when he was exactly the same.

"You coming or not." I sighed to him, and the sound of him hurrying to get Kimimaro fills my ears. I don't wait to see if he is ready before I begin the journey back to the circus. Moments later, I can hear him behind me, though I can tell he is keeping a bit of a distance from me which is just as well.

We walk in silence, not even the forest making any noise. And before I know it, we've made it back to the circus. I turn to face Naruto, who's cradling the freak, unsure what he is supposed to do now. "He's your responsibility now, understand?"

He nods hurriedly, "yes, I understand." "He's not to leave your sight. You are to stay with him at all times, accompany him if he has to go bathroom, and he is to stay with you in your building. No exceptions." He nods, "ok." I turn away from him and go towards my building, stopping short of the door, "stay in your room for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you report to work." I open my door and enter, not caring if the blond had any complaints.

Through the door, I can hear the show still going on, which means that the cast shouldn't be having too much trouble running it without me or Shikamaru. The last time they ran it was when I had gone looking for the kidnapped Shikamaru, and they did have a bit of trouble with the customers. Without me or Shikamaru to protect them, they were pretty defenseless.

Speaking of Shikamaru, where had he gone? It was beginning to worry me, and that was something I didn't do for just anyone. I was going to need Itachi's help, but his phone went to voicemail everytime I tried to call him. Things weren't looking so good, and the best thing to do was wait to see how things would play out.

**Naruto's POV:**

He was terrified. I suppose it was understandable, but it was also a bit akward. If Kimimaro really was there during, well, during _that. _Then I should be angry, but I just couldn't do it. He was too young to willingly participate in such a ploy.

"Kimimaro?" I tried again to make him respond, but he kept his eyes trained on the wall. I didn't know what else to do. "Kimimaro, please talk to me." He continued to keep silent. What was it going to take to get him back out of his shell? I sighed, giving up when he suddenly spoke, "Naruto?"

I snapped back to him, "yes?" "...I'm sorry..." His voice was low and it was difficult to hear him, but I caught it. "You don't have to be sorry, I don't blame you." I told him gently. Sniffling came from the small child, and as he started to softly cry, I gathered him in my arms immediately.

He buried himself into my shirt, and I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "It's ok, don't cry." I reassured him. We stayed like this for about ten minutes before his cries finally died down. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," I told him and he nodded meekly.

**~Time Skip~**

After all the blood had been cleaned off, he did look a bit better. Though he still wouldn't look me in the eyes. He was currently laying under the covers of the bed, but was staring at the wall opposite of me rather than sleeping. I just sat next to him and watched, not sure what to say or do to make the situation more comfortable for him.**(1) **I could only run my fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him to sleep.

I was beginning to get sleepy myself, and knowing now that I would have to report to work tomorrow was making my head hurt. I wouldn't fall asleep until Kimimaro did though. As I strained to keep my eyes open, his little voice woke me back up, "Naruto?" Turning to him, I found him looking at me. "Yes?" I responded, trying to give him a gentle smile. There was a slight fear in his eyes, and he was hesitating. I waited patiently until he spoke again, "do you hate me?"

"Of course not Kimimaro, I already told you that I didn't." He sat up slightly and stared at his hands in his lap, "but you should. I helped Orichimaru to catch you." He looked as if he was going to cry, so I gathered him in my arms again. "It's alright Kimimaro. I know it wasn't your fault." He was clutching onto my shirt tightly, slightly crying, "but it is. I knew that Minato had sold you to Orochimaru and could have warned you, but i didn't."

My stomach felt uneasy at the mention of my father, but what really made me sick was learning that I had been sold. Of course, I should have known that my father would do something like this. If it benefitted him, then he would be sure to do it despite who he hurt. I shook the thought out of my head and continued to confort the small white haired child in my arms. "Let's go to sleep Kimimaro. Don't worry about it, I'm not mad and I do not hate you."

I realized that Kimimaro had gone limp in my arms, indicating that he had already fallen asleep. Shifting him so I could place him onto the bed, I noticed how immediately he clutched onto my shirt when I laid next to him. He must have been exhausted from spending all that time in the cold, dirty forest. It must have been lonely, and he must have been terrified. I know I would have. I pulled him closer, to comfort myself more than anything.

**~Time Skip~**

Beginning work again. Just the thought of it made me tired. I was leaning against the podium at the ticket booth, already having a raging headache. I didn't feel good. Sasuke had been kind enough, if that was even possible, to not make me wear the make-up, but I still had to wear the dark clothing. Kimimaro was clutching my leg tightly, not wanting to look at anyone or thing, even when everyone had gone into the tent for the show.

I felt dizzy, and I wanted to lie down, but I knew if I left the podium Sasuke would punish me. It was barely the first show of the day, but it already felt like it had been hours. Sighing and shaking the exhausting away, I look down at Kimimaro. He wasn't paying attention to anything but keeping himself hidden from the world. I felt the need to tell him something, but I didn't know what to say.

I felt Kimimaro's grip shift slightly before he began to pull himself away. "Naruto, I have to go bathroom." I looked at the clock, seeing that the show was almost over. "Can you wait a little awhile longer? Sasuke will be mad if we aren't here when the show ends." He shook his head quickly. I bit my lip, not wanting to get Sasuke upset even more with me than he was, but not wanting the white haired boy to pee his pants.

"Alright, let's go real fast." He grabbed my hand as I led him to the outside portable bathrooms. I ushered him in, begging him to hurry. I scanned the circus grounds, hoping that the ringmaster wasn't going to come looking for us. I crossed my arms as a chill filled my body, was it cold or just me? Hugging myself, I felt as if I was being watched and my paranoia grew. My eyes were searching all over the place, and I could feel myself losing it.

I narrowed my eyes in unease, and placed my left hand on the side of my face. I was slightly burning up, maybe I had a fever? Maybe that's what made me feel so sick, and now I was becoming a bit dizzy. I could feel myself swaying, and I knew immediately that something was wrong with me. "Naruto? Are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see the worried eyes of Kimimaro. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go." I shook off the feeling and we made our way back to the camp grounds. Hopefully this was just a cold and not something more serious.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Something wasn't right with Naruto. Twice I had caught him staring out into space, and it seemed that he must've been coming down with a bug. When the show had finished and after he had completed all his tasks, he practically stumbled back to his building with Kimimaro in tow. I would have to give him a check up later, but for now I'd let him sleep it off. "S-sir?"

"Yes Hinata?" I replied, not needing to turn around to know it was the shy blue freak. "Is N-narut going to be o-ok?" I nod, "he'll be fine. He just needs to rest." "B-but-" "Don't worry about him. If anything is wrong, I'll take care of it." I walk away from her, not looking to see if she was done.

I entered my building and as I sat on my bed, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I flipped open the phone and answered."Yes? Who's this?" I was too tired to look at the caller ID. My eyes widened at the familiar voice, "Itachi? Where have you been? I've-" I paused as he interupted me, and as he continued to speak, my eyes narrowed. "When? How?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I see. I'll go tell Naru- what?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, fine. I'll wait until you get here." I hung up, and laid back onto my bed, rubbing my temples. This day just go stressful.

**~Time Skip~**

It only took Itachi to get to the circus grounds an hour, and as soon as he arrived, I informed him of the situation with Shikamaru. "You've had no indication to what happened to him?" He asked. I shook my head, "none. He just disappeared. No one's seen him." He nodded, "we'll have to go search for him later. But for right now, we have other business to attend to." "Right."

We made our way to Naruto's building, and upon entering, I could feel something wrong in the air. Naruto was curled on the bed, but he looked terribe. His skin was almost yellow, and there was shallow breathing coming from him. His eyes were shut, as if he were sleeping, and turned to look at Kimimaro, who stared back with fear in his eyes.

Itachi and I rushed to Naruto's side, and by touching his skin, I could tell that he had a high fever. "What happened?" I glared at the white haired freak. He backed away, fear in his eyes, "I-I didn't do anything, he just collapsed." I didn't fully believe him, but Naruto's health was first priority. I gathered him into my arms and turned to Itachi, "keep an eye on him." I gestured to Kimimaro and Itachi nodded. Satisfied, I began to go towards my own building with the other two following.

As soon as Itachi got the door open, I placed Naruto onto my bed. The action made him open his eyes, and he glanced around in confusion. When he realized where he was, his eyes widened, and when they landed on me, he flinched. "Don't please..." He whimpered, his voice cracking due to his fear. I felt my heart wrench when I realized he thought I was going to rape him again. "Naruto, calm down. I'm just giving you a check up."

His shaking slightly calmed, but there was distrust in his eyes. "Does anything hurt?" I asked him slowly. He studied me carefully before pointing to his chest. His eyes looked like they were struggling to stay open and as they fell closed once more, I knew I was right. "So what's wrong with him?" Itachi asked.

"Yellow skin, a fever, and his chest hurts. It could mean only one thing, his body is rejecting the organs and blood." I began to go through my medical supplies, looking for my tools to operate on him once more. "Rejecting them, why? Why did it take so long?" I shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is we need another donor and fast. You know what to do." I didn't have to look at him to know that he nodded his head before walking out, leaving the white haired freak here.

Ignoring him, I pulled out a syringe from my medical box and filled it with the clear liquid that would put Naruto to sleep. A more painful, but more effective, way to put a patient asleep than gas would have. Grabbing his arm, I inject him with the liquid and he flinched before relaxing all of his muscles. My eyes landed on Kimimaro again, who was sitting in a corner of my room watching Naruto with anxiety.

At least now I knew that Naruto's symptoms had nothing to do with Kimimaro, but that didn't mean that I trusted him.

**~Time Skip~**

Managing a whole new transplant, Naruto's condition was semi-stable. In order to keep his organs from being rejected again, he was going to take immunosupressive pills for the rest of his life, but the possible side effects were major. Weight gain, high blood pressure, high blood cholestrol, diabetes, brittle bones, kidney damage, and the worst, skin cancer. Sighing in frustration, I put my head in my hands. It was a wonder how Naruto had not died yet.

I raised my head to stare Kimimaro, who hadn't taken his eyes off Naruto the whole time. Itachi had left to dispose of the body, and to look for any more clues to where Shikamaru could have gone, so I was alone with the freak again. "1203 Left Banes." I heard Kimimaro murmer. "What?" I asked, confused to what he was saying. "That's where Orochimaru and Minato were meeting up last." I scoffed, "a lot of good that will do. Orochimaru is-" "Dead? I know. It was what Minato had planned the whole time." He turned his eyes to look at me, "did you really believe that Minato would give away all his successful experiments so easily?"

It made sense, but.. "Then what were you doing that day when we found you? You told us you were picking up something Orochimaru forgot." He casted his eyes to the floor, "I was. He had forgotten this." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. I arose from my seat and took it from his hand. Scanning it for a moment I read it aloud, "983 South Urain road. What is this address?" The white freak looked ready to cry, "Minato's address to his main laboratory."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" Now he was crying, "because Minato said he'd kill Naruto if I said anything." I felt like kicking the shit out of the freak, but I had to call Itachi first. "We'll talk more about this later." I growled to him, pulling my phone from my pocket and heading to the door.

I dialed Itachi's number, and after a few moments, I heard his voice, out of breath. He grumbled something about 'being busy and to make it quick.' "Itachi, change of plans. Get rid of the body as fast as you can and go to this address." I replayed the address from the piece of paper. "If this address is the real deal, and Minato is still there, then we'll be able to finish this once and for all."

**(1) Aw, he is so kind! Haha, even though he was betrayed by Kimi, he cares so much for his well-being.**

**My goodness, will they find Minato in time? And what happened to Shikamaru? Review and make your guesses!**

**Well that's it for chappie 12. I hope you all enjoyed, and I swear I am trying to update my other stories, it just takes a looooooong while. Haha, I must leave you all for now. **

**Ja Ne, until next time!**


	13. And enjoy the view

**Hello lovelies, chapter 13 is now here! Yay! I realized it was about five months since the last update, and I apologize for that. Um, so Kingdom is up, a new alternative is one chapter away from being finished, and I'm still trying to figure out what to write for sequels of 'Game of War' and 'Twisted Deal.'**

****Note: Sorry guys, this was ready pretty early, but some things happened that involved assualt and stuff. Haha, not kidding. People, if you have a parent, guardian, or what ever beating you, get out of there immediately. No relationship is worth that shit.**

**This chapter will be more of Naruto's POV than Sasuke's. Mostly because I wanted to save Sasuke's dialogue for the next chapter. This chapter also has a surprise at the ending, not that it is that exciting. :P Ok, back to the story.**

**Warning: Cruel things I suppose some slight cussing.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Everything was confirmed. Minato's base was indeed the address that Kimimaro had given me, and now all that was left to do was infiltrate it. After that, all that had to be done was kill Minato. Of course, I couldn't leave that to Itachi alone. He would never be able to do it without help. This meant that I would have to go too. It also meant that I would have to leave Naruto and the cast alone and unprotected.

The customers tended to get quite rambunctious, and often needed to be put back in their place, but Naruto or the cast would be incapable to do it. It was a hard decision to make. Leave and destroy Minato, stopping him from creating more freaks, but also risking the dangers to the inhabitants of the circus, or stay and protect them, but risk Itachi's life, along with no guarantee that Minato would be put out of commission.

No matter what, the choice always pointed to the first. Minato had to be stopped, or more and more people would be hurt. The cast would only be vulnerable for a couple of days, and I was pretty sure nothing would go wrong. But in case it did, I left Hinata with instructions of what to do. She had gone into town plenty of times before with a coat, and if there was trouble, she would know what to do.

Naruto was still asleep, and I had left him in my room because I hadn't wanted to move him. Kimimaro stuck by his side, worried out of his skin for him. It seemed odd that this white haired freak, who had betrayed Naruto, would actually care for him so much. **(1) **But despite his display worry, I still didn't trust him.

Any minute, something could happen, and it may or may not involve the child freak. The address may have been confirmed, but it could still be an ambush. Naruto was informed to watch over him, but Kimimaro would definitely be able to slip past Naruto if given the chance. I would have to tell the other freaks to watch out for him as well.

And speaking of the cast, where was Shikamaru? Still no word, no sign of where he could be. I hoped that he wasn't in trouble, and I would be keeping an eye out for him. After the Minato business, I'd have to go out and search for him. Itachi had been looking earlier, but it was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. How was no one able to spot the rag doll freak?

A small buzzing snapped me out of my thoughts. I pulled out my cell phone and saw a text message from Itachi. It was time to move out. I looked over the blond and the white haired freak, both sleeping restlessly. I pulled out Naruto's collar from my drawer and snapped it around his neck carefully. It was doubtful that Naruto would try to escape while I was gone. He would be far too worried about the cast, but it was just in case.

Gently, I ran my fingers through his blond locks, watching as his face scrunched in discomfort as his body stiffened. Is this what the fruits of my labor bore? A traumatized human being who showed signs of his abuse not only on his body and while he was awake, but also in his sleep? This was my fault, and mine alone, but I would make things right soon enough.

I softly pressed my lips to his temple, and a strangled whimper slipped from his throat. I pulled away, watching him. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his fists clenched in the blankets. What the hell did I do to him?

**Naruto's POV:**

I had awoken to find myself in the bastard's room, but luckily, it seemed as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, the bastard was gone. Normally, this would have been a good thing, but what was the circus going to do while he was absent? He left a note to Hinata saying that things were to run normally, but so many things could go wrong. What if the customers tried to hurt the cast?

I would definitely be unable to protect them, and if they did get hurt, how would I call for help? There were no phones out here besides Sasuke's cell phone, which he took with him of course. And I wouldn't be able to run off circus grounds to get help, since I had also awakened with the collar on me once more. It was hopeless if things went wrong. The cast's safety was greatly jeopardized while Sasuke was gone, and I would never forgive him if the cast got hurt.

There was something else I was concerned about. The last time I remember being fully conscious was when I was exhausted. I had fainted when Kimimaro and I returned to our building after working. After that? I wasn't fully sure. I think I had seen the ringmaster, and it obviously filled me with fear, and then, nothing.

I had woken up in the room with a dull pain in my chest. I had lifted my shirt only to see stitches closing up yet another wound on my stomach. Another scar added to the others adorning my body. Operation after operation. Was it because of health problems that I had gotten from my family, or was it due to Sasuke's treatment towards me? It didn't matter.

Whatever this operation was for, it came with pills. And these pills had to be taken everyday, every ten hours, or so said the note I had found with the bottle. Immunosuppressive pills. That's what they were called. I didn't know what they were, or what they treated, but Sasuke had made it very clear in the note that they were important.

If I failed to take them, would I die? Honesty, the idea seemed very appealing right about now. But it wasn't the time for that. I had to watch the cast members the best I could, and take care of Kimimaro as well. Maybe another day.

**~Time Skip~**

The day was already almost over, and still no sign of Sasuke. Where had he gone? The thought wouldn't leave my head. Maybe he went to go find Shikamaru. I was desperately worried for the brunette. Where had he gone? Was he ok? Or was he in danger like the last time he disappeared.

I prayed that he'd be alright where ever he was, but there wasn't a guarantee. This was a cruel unforgiving world, and I despised the people who made it that way. "Naruto, are you ok?" I nod to the white haired child, trying to regain my calm emotions. "I'm fine. Come on, let's clean this place up a little." I said, motioning to the messy circus grounds. He agreed and we both set to work.

Despite the work, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of things. "Hey, Naruto, you don't look so good." I looked up at Ino and Sakura, and gave a slight smile, "I'm fine guys, just thinking about some things." Since the day that they had found out _everything_ that went on between me and Sasuke, I was really hesitant to speak to them, afraid that they would want to talk about it.

"Hey, why don't you ever come visit us to play cards anymore?" Ino pouted while Sakura agreed. My smile falters a bit and I stiffen, but I quickly try to salvage calamity, though I figured they had noticed my change in posture. "O-oh, I didn't.." Ino stutters, and Sakura looks away in embarrassment. I wave it off, "it's alright. It's not your fault." I reassure them.

It really wasn't like they were to be blamed for my being continuously punished and being on and off the operation table. Had it really been so long since I had hung out last with the cast? I felt a bit guilty in a way, and though the bastard was clearly to be held accountable, I suppose it was partly my fault as well.

The four of us stood in awkward silence, not sure how to recover. "Um, well… You should definitely play cards tonight with you're not busy." Sakura finally said, "you too Kimimaro." Kimimaro looked at her before hiding behind me. "Sure, but I need to rest with Kimimaro for a bit." I say, trying to end the conversation so I could lie down and stop the migraine that suddenly appeared. The girls nodded, walking back to their tent.

I walked to my building with Kimimaro in tow, and I never felt more happy to be in this small cramped space. I threw myself onto the bed in exhaustion, only to be shaken by Kimimaro. "You need to take your pills." He reminded me, and I grumbled my curses into the pillow as I took the pills from him.

Having already taken them in the morning, I knew that they were tasteless in a sense, but that didn't make them easier to get down. The pills were pretty big, and they had to be taken dry since I didn't know where to get water from besides the bathroom sink. Agonizingly, I swallowed the pills down with a lot of difficulty, when a thought struck me. How the hell were Kimimaro and I going to eat?

Since Sasuke had always given me food that I shared with Kimimaro, I didn't know where he kept it all. Maybe Hinata knew where he kept it, since she seemed to be his right hand man, or woman. Sighing, I settled back onto the bed, trying to get comfortable. I felt Kimimaro sit on the bed next to me, and silence consumed the room once more. "Naruto?"

I grunted, letting him know I had heard him. "Can I ask you a serious question?" I looked up, sensing his solemn tone. I waited for him to go on, and he looked away. "Why do you stay here?" The question had caught me slightly off guard, and I didn't quite know how to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke hurts you, but you stay. Why?" I opened my mouth, but closed it again. Why was he asking me this now? When I didn't respond, he continued, "he's done things like what Orochimaru did, hasn't he? So then why-" "Kimimaro, it's not that I stay here by choice, but rather, where else can I go?"

**Sasuke's POV:**

"And you're sure this is it?" I asked Itachi again, staring unsurely at the tall building. "Once again, yes I am sure." He sighed. If this was indeed the headquarters for Minato, then why was it in such a populated part of the city? Every second, someone was walking passed the house, chatting idly, not aware of the death trap.

"If it were in a less populated area, then it would be more suspicious that way." He explained, and I nodded slightly. We were staked outside of the building, waiting and watching who entered and exited. So far, it was zero for both counts. No workers, no Minato. "Something doesn't feel right." I muttered.

Itachi ignored me, still keeping his eyes trained on the front door. I fidgeted in the seat, not liking the lack of movement we were doing. I never was a very patient person to begin with, and this was stretching me thin. My mind wandered back to a few days ago when Itachi had called me with news that literally bugged the hell out of me.

_**I flipped open the phone and answered." Yes? Who's this?" I was too tired to look at the caller ID. **_**"Sasuke, we have a problem." **_**My eyes widened at the familiar voice, "Itachi? Where have you been? I've-" **_**"Listen to me. The body is gone. Naruto's mother's body is gone." **_**I paused as he interrupted me, and as he continued to speak, my eyes narrowed. "When? How?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. **_**"The grave looked as if it had been disrupted from below, and there's no way someone would have known where to dig for her body." **_**"I see. I'll go tell Naru-" **_

"**Don't tell him anything yet, wait until I get there."**_** "What?" **_**"I'm serious Sasuke, wait." **_**I sighed, shaking my head. "Fine, fine. I'll wait until you get here." I hung up, and lay back onto my bed, rubbing my temples. This day just got stressful.**_

_**A grave disrupted from below, but not above, and she was buried in a very secluded area. No one could have found her so easily, meaning what? That she had gotten up and walked out herself? Insane, completely delusional. There was no way that was what had happened. But then again, she was no ordinary human, she was an experiment of Minato's. Anything was possible when it came to that man. **_

_**Would Naruto know anything more about Minato's experiments? Did he even know about his mom being one of them? I wasn't sure what Naruto was aware of. He had never spoken of his experiences, and I had never bothered to ask. In fact, I knew absolutely nothing of the blond besides the fact that he was the child of a deranged scientist.**_

_**Sure, I had Itachi research on him, but that was just general information. I knew nothing truly personal. How was it possible to live, or rather, keep someone captive for two years and not know anything? What the hell had I been doing? Had I devoted so much time to keeping Naruto to myself, punishing him, forcing him to cutting all ties with everything? Was I in the wrong, was I-**_

"Sasuke, someone's coming out." I snapped out of it as Itachi nudged me. We both watched as someone came out of the building, but I could tell it wasn't Minato. A worker? It looked like a woman, but we were too far to actually tell. The person was holding something in their hands, and was placing something on the floor around the building. Finished, they suddenly straightened up and quickly walked away, getting further and further away from the building.

"What do you think?" Itachi asked, and I wasn't quite sure how to respond. This person placed something around the building, but what was it? And why were they in such a hurry to get away? "Do we follow?" He mused, but before I could respond, a loud defending sound and a flashing light blinded our senses. "What the fuck was that?" I growled, rubbing my eyes and trying to reclaim my vision.

"Look." I blinked my eyes a couple of times, focusing until I could see what Itachi was showing me. What the f… The building had been destroyed? "I think now would be a good time to check things out before any police come." Itachi said, getting out of the car before I could answer. He was right, this was our chance. I jumped out and hurried to catch up, my mind flashing back to the person who had hurried away. Those must have been bombs that they had placed around the building.

Everything was in rubble, and all over were papers spread out and taking a small look at them, I could see that they were just notes. There were no signs of life, so did that mean no one had been in here? Or did it mean that they had all been killed. "Looks like we've been tricked once again." I snapped my head to Itachi, but he wasn't looking at me. I walked beside him and followed his line of sight, anger building inside of me.

The body of one of the freaks were lying on the floor, dead, and its limbs twisted unnaturally. The words '_Try again_'were written in what I could only assume was its blood. "Fucking bastard.." I growled. Itachi tugged me away, his eyes looking behind us now and I began to notice the crowd of people already formulating. "We need to get back to the circus, _now._" I muttered, and he agreed.

**Naruto's POV:**

It felt like years since I had last sat down with the cast to play cards. But unlike those other times, this one was filled with awkward silence. Whenever there was noise, it'd be a cough or someone clearing their throat. This made me feel pathetic, like I was trying to rekindle a spark that was long gone. Kimimaro was asleep on my lap, and I flinched whenever he clenched his hands unconsciously while he slept. What did he dream of that made him so stiff?

"Naruto." I looked up from Kimimaro to Choji. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to." He continued, and I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a bad guest." He shook his head, "that's not what I meant. You just look as if you have a lot on your mind." The rest of the cast agreed silently, and I felt guilty again. It had been forever that we could hang out like this, and I was ruining it.

"Guys, I'm sorry." I say, looking down at my hands, not able to look at their piercing eyes. "I've just been.. Tired lately, I guess." I didn't really know how to put my thoughts into words. 'They know _everything.'_ I couldn't get that thought out of my head. They knew why I was here, why I didn't leave, why I was tired. It wasn't a matter of pride or masculinity, it was a matter of personal means. I felt so _exposed _in front of them, so ashamed.

I picked up Kimimaro, still avoiding their gazes, "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I didn't look at them as I left their tent, their small goodbyes barely reaching my ears. What was I thinking? Trying to revive something that was possibly lost forever. Stupid, stupid me! I felt a drop of rain fall onto my head, and looking up, I saw clouds beginning to form.

Hurrying to my building, I maneuvered Kimimaro in my arms so I could open my door, and shut it quietly behind me, locking it. I laid him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. I didn't feel good, but what else was new? I had a headache again, and sleep was the last thing on my mind.

The rain began pouring outside, and as it got louder, I prayed it wouldn't wake up Kimimaro. Listening to the rain fall, I thought about my old home. It tended to rain a lot in this town, but since I had been at the circus, it had rarely fallen. Back at my old home, the rain was constant, and it brought bad memories of when I was a child and had seen my mother down in the basement.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I put my head in my hands in frustration. Was this all I would be able to amount to? Spending the rest of my life in this circus with the bastard? It would have been fine, since I had the cast members to talk to, but everything had become so complicated. Then again, how different really was life here compared to life with my father?

Sasuke kept me in the circus at all times, and my father had at least allowed me to go to school, but either way, both kept me trapped. They both tried to control everything I did, and both had punishments when I disobeyed. Father's involved torture, Sasuke's rape.

A strange sound caught my attention, and I saw the doorknob moving by itself. Was it one of the cast members? I could hear something scraping against the lock, and my voice caught in my throat. Someone was picking the lock, someone was trying to break in here! I couldn't do anything as the lock snapped and the person at the door pushed it open and stepped in.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" I stuttered, unsure if what I was seeing was real. He put his finger to his mouth, indicating I be quiet. He beckoned to me instead, telling me to follow him outside. I nod, moving carefully off the bed so that I wouldn't disturb Kimimaro. Once we were out of the building I practically tackled him. "Thank God you're alright! Where the hell have you been? Are you alright?" The questions were streaming from my mouth, but I was too relieved to notice.

"Naruto, take a deep breath and calm down." He chuckled slightly, "as you can see, I'm fine." He waited while I looked him over, confirming his words. Letting out a sigh of relief, I still couldn't believe my eyes. Shikamaru was right here, safe and sound, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Shika, what happened? Why did you disappear?" He had a strange look on his face, and it made me a bit nervous. "Shika?" I asked, and there is a small frown adorning his face. He looked away for a moment, his eyes trained on Sasuke's building. "Did you and Sasuke get in a fight? Did you try to run away?" I worded my questions carefully, looking for some kind of emotion from him, but receiving nothing.

"Naruto, listen to me very closely. I wasn't in any kind of trouble, and the ringmaster and I didn't get in a fight." He finally said, and when I opened my mouth to question him more, he held up a hand, stopping me. "We don't have much time, so hear me out, ok?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I ran away yes, but not for the reasons you thing I did. I had to wait for the right time." 

He paused and looked at the ringmaster's building again, as if he was waiting for him to burst out. "Sasuke's not here if looking for him." I offer, and he nods. "I know. That's why this is the right time." He paused and turned to me again, "I'm going to help you escape."

**(1) Haha, that describes Sasuke more than it does Kimimaro. :D**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Haha, Shikamaru returns! Unharmed, yet with very large plans for Naruto! What will happen next? Tune in for the next installment of Usagi Hyrugi Circus!**

**Well, that's it for now, haha cliffhangers. Next to be posted should be the sequel of Twisted Deal, and then maybe the next and last chapter of A New Alternative. I'm trying people to finish these! Haha, well Ja Ne!**


	14. For tomorrow is a new day

**I finally got 100 reviews on this story, gasp! I didn't think it'd ever happen! :3 I'm very happy, even though it may not seem like much to any one else. So, if any of you know what instagram is, which I'm sure many of you do, I finally got one. So if you want to see the boring things that I do, go on and check it out! :D I posted a picture of this story on it, and there may be more coming soon.**

**Ok, this chapter is going to be pretty much the end, and then an epilogue possibly. I hope things don't seem too rushed, especially since I took so long on it. Anyways, back to business.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them characters and those sexy faces. :P**

**Naruto's POV:**

"_**I'm going to help you escape."**_

I stared at him in shock. Help me escape? He's watching me, waiting for my response, but I am speechless. His words ran through my head over and over, but despite how positive they were, I could really only give him one answer. "No."

"No?" He looked at me with piercing eyes, and I moved my gaze to the ground. "Naruto, don't you realize I'm trying to help?"

"Shika, I understand that you are, but…" I hesitated, not quite sure how to explain it. "It's just.. The wrong time." The excuse seemed lame even to me, but I didn't really know how else to put it.

"Wrong time? Do you even hear yourself? The ringmaster is gone _now. _You're most likely never going to get a chance like this again." I mustered up the courage to look up at him, and immediately wished I hadn't. His whole form was stiff with tension, eyes almost… almost cold.

"Had such a chance appeared before me a little earlier, then maybe I could have left… but Shika, it's too late now." I pleaded with him, trying to get him to understand. "Not only do I have Kimimaro to watch over, but the cast too. It's dangerous for them to be here all alone! And even if the other two weren't a problem, there's still this." I pointed to the collar latched around my neck.

Unlike the last one that had been cut off by that asshole of a snake man, this one was much more snug around my neck. I sometimes felt as if it might be limiting my breathing. Cutting it off would have guaranteed contact with my skin, and the cuts from last time were still healing.

"Naruto, I'm not saying to leave Kimimaro, take him with you if you want. And the cast will be alright. They've survived through worse situations. As for the collar, I'm sure I'd be able to pick the lock or something." He was pleading as well too, voice full of desperation, and my heart wrenched at how much my rejection must have been hurting him inside. But despite how he pled, there was… something else in his eyes… What was that emotion?

"Please understand, it's not that simple." I sigh, shaking off the strange feeling, and shivering slightly in the cold air. I racked my brain, trying to come up with a reason to make him see why I couldn't leave. Not anymore. There was just… "There's nothing out there for me anymore." I finally muster out.

He looks at me confused, "what are you talking about? You're still young Naruto, you could go back to school, get a job, even-"

"That's not what I meant." I interrupt him. He looks at me, waiting for me to explain. Taking a deep breath, I continue, "Shika. What I meant by there's nothing out there, is there is no life for me. I'll… die." I knew that there was no possibility for me to live outside of the circus grounds, not without knowing what was fully wrong with me.

"Naruto, there are doctors out there who know what to do for you. They're more advanced medically than the ringmaster is, they will make you better."

"I can't, not without telling them everything that has happened to me. I can't do that, not to you, not to the cast. I refuse to ruin your lives in an attempt to make mine better." If the circus was to be closed down, where would the cast go? No matter where they went, they'd be ridiculed, possibly even hurt or killed! I just couldn't do that to them, I would never live off the guilt.

But if I just escaped, I would die for sure. I didn't even understand what the bastard had done to me. I knew deep down that I should have been dead a long time ago, and yet somehow my body hadn't quit on me yet. And even if somehow I was able to live like this, I felt so _dirty._ Shame and disgust blew through my very being, so much that I could hardly stand myself.

"Fine." I jumped slightly at how cold the words sounded coming from the brunette's mouth. I was speechless as he suddenly turned away from me and began to leave. I watched him go, unsure if I should stop him or not, until he disappeared into the forest.

I had been so happy at the sight of a healthy Shikamaru, but now that the initial shock had worn off, I felt myself drenched head to toe from the still pouring rain. What was that? Why had he sounded so angry? Was my decision that bad? Whether or not this visit was a good one, only one thing was for sure. Something seemed off about Shikamaru.

I was getting a bad vibe from him towards the end of our talk, but what did that mean? Still shivering, I retreated back into my building and away from the rain. I look towards Kimimaro, seeing him bunched up under the covers, still asleep. Sighing, I move around the room, searching for something dry to put on. Managing to scrounge up a t-shirt and boxers, I quickly shed the wet clothes and changed.

No matter how many times my mind went over it, I just couldn't get the odd behavior of Shikamaru out of my mind. Why did he act in such a manner? Was I the one acting weird? Maybe, but what I had said was true. It was much too late for me now. Any escape would be in the form of death, and only then it be acceptable.

Sighing, I sit on the edge of the bed and place my face into my hands. Why was all of this happening now? I sit in this position for a moment longer before my back begins to ache. Sleep. That is what I need. I get off the bed and gently raise the covers so I can move Kimimaro more to the side, but suddenly freeze. My eyes stare in disbelief at the absence of a white haired child, a pillow placed as a decoy.

"Kimimaro?" I call out, was he playing hide and go seek? Frantically I pull apart the bed, and still not seeing him, I search every inch of the room desperately. This room was small, there wasn't anywhere he could be that I wouldn't find quickly. Which meant that he had gone outside? But when? While I was talking with Shikamaru?

But why would he go out in the rain? He was wearing thin clothing and would catch his death out there! Unless someone took him… But who? I throw open the door, looking for any sign of him, and still nothing. "Kimimaro!" I yelled out, but the rain washed out my voice. I rush back inside, throwing on a pair of pants and shirt, and pulling on my shoes.

Rain or not, I had to go look for him. As soon as I was dressed, I sped outside, searching agitatedly for him. I checked inside the big tent, finding it empty, then the surrounding forest, nothing, and lastly, I snuck a peek inside the cast's building, zilch. Maybe he went to the bathroom? Trudging towards the building, I immediately feel my heart sink at the sight of empty stalls. Through all of this, I was still calling his name out, hoping for an answer but was greeted with silence besides the rain.

Once again, I was soaked to the bone and I was losing hope that I was going to find him. Where could he have gone? Or where did someone take him? I still couldn't figure out which it was.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I jumped at the voice, turning to see Hinata behind me with an umbrella. "You're all wet." She murmured, trying to hand me the her umbrella.

I reject it, "too late for that." I try to laugh, but worry has my stomach tied in knots. "Hinata have you seen Kimimaro? I've looked all over the circus grounds and I can't spot him anywhere." To my dismay, she shakes her head.

"N-no. But you should get some r-rest Naruto, we've got work tomorrow." She stutters slightly, and reluctantly agree. "Maybe he'll show up tomorrow." She says, walking back to her building.

But what if he doesn't? I walk slowly back to my own building when a thought hits me. I make my way back as quickly as I can, and when I reach the door, I stand outside it. On the floor is only one set of wet footsteps, my own. If someone else had come in, they would have left their own set. Meaning that Kimimaro walked out on his own. But why and where?

Maybe he escaped? He was terrified of the ringmaster after all, so it was possible that he saw this as an opportunity. Whatever the reason, I just hoped that he was going to be fine and nothing would happen to him.

**~Time Skip~**

Morning had come too soon, and since I had ran about in the rain last night, I was feeling crappier than usual. Still no sign of Kimimaro though. The thought that he might be in danger kept running through my head, and couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"Did Kimimaro come back?" I see Ino and Sakura walking towards me, a serious expression on each of their faces. I shake my head no, assuming that Hinata had already told the other cast members about last night. "He'll be fine I'm sure." Sakura reassures me, and Ino immediately agrees.

"I hope so," I sigh. I was really worried. So many things could have happened, but the one thing that I couldn't get out of my head was the fact that he left on his own. Was he lured away perhaps? My father, as much as I hated to call him that, might have come back to retrieve him, but if that was so, why wasn't anyone else affected?

And what about Shikamaru? Should I tell the others of our talk? Something told me that I shouldn't. Shika didn't appear before any of the other cast members, if the quiet grounds were any indication. But why? Was he running away from the circus? From what I had heard, him and Sasuke had once been partners, so they should have an ok relationship, right? Maybe he just got tired of being an act for jeering customers. I know I would.

But if he did escape, where would he go? I disliked thinking this way, but his appearance made him stand out a lot. There was no way he would be able to live in peace that way. And something else was bugging me. What was that suffocating atmosphere yesterday between us? Was he really angry that I hadn't accepted his offer to help me escape? I hope he understood why it was impossible, but if he didn't, there was hardly anything more I could do to explain it to him.

"Naruto?" I snapped back from my thoughts at the voice of Sakura, and the two girls were looking at me a bit worried. "Are you ok? You're looking a little pale. Maybe you caught a cold from running around in the rain last night." I try to laugh it off, to make sure to them that I was perfectly fine.

"I'm just a little sleepy is all. We should finish preparing for today's show, come on," I say quickly, trying to change the subject. They decide not to comment further much to my relief and move to take their places in the big tent. Sighing, I go to check around the grounds to be sure it is presentable. Sasuke would be pissed if I shirked any of my given responsibilities, and the fact that I lost Kimimaro would ensure a painful punishment already. I shiver slightly, and move quicker to finish up.

Checking that the grounds were clean enough, I move on to inspecting the bathrooms, and once that is done, I take my position at the ticket booth. I look at the clock, seeing that there is still half an hour before the show begins, but there are no customers present yet. Was it going to be one of those rare slow days? Feeling a bit dizzy, I sit down and wait for someone to show up. Some peace right now would be nice, but not good for business.

Just as the thought leaves my head, I hear people chatting not too far off. I shake off my fatigue and stand back up to see a small group of three people arriving. There's two males and a girl. They're pretty young, probably younger than me, but there were no circus rules about age. Hell, they could be in diapers without an adult and I would have to sell them a ticket. Maybe if this circus wasn't humiliating the poor cast, but helping them instead, then I would agree about the no age limit. Of course, I had no say in the matter, and there was no way I'd debate about it with the ringmaster. I quickly do the exchange with the teenagers, and watch dully from the corner of my eye as they entered the big tent, talking about how they couldn't wait to see the '_freaks._'

God, I hated that word. I move my eyes back forward and await the arrival of more customers. The air felt tense. Something didn't feel right. I scan the grounds for any indication that something was wrong, but there wasn't anything that seemed out of place. I shake it off, and hear the music begin to play from the big tent.

The show didn't start for another ten minutes, but I guess they decided to start early today. Sighing, I shut my eyes and lean against the podium. The sun is blazing hot today, and I just want to lay down in my building today. But I couldn't just allow the cast to do everything on their own, it could be dangerous. Sucking it up, I lazily wait for any late comers to the show, but I highly doubt that anymore will come for this show.

As I wait, that bad feeling wallows up once more, and before I can ignore it, something catches my attention. Talking? But this wasn't from the tent or any approaching customers, that much I was sure of. I debate on whether or not I should check it out, and curiosity wins. Moving away from my position and towards the voices, I can't find pinpoint the owners. Was I imagining things?

"Naruto..." I jump at the voice and swerve around to spot two familiar faces. Shikamaru and Kimimaro stand behind me, and relief fills me at the sight.

"Thank god you found him," I breathe out to Shikamaru. Turning to the small white haired child, I say, "where were you? I was worried that something really bad might have happened to you!" The two look at me for a moment, neither saying a word.

"Have you thought over what I said?" Shikamaru suddenly says. I am confused for a second before I remember his words of helping me escape last night.

"I told you already Shika, I can't just leave the cast." I murmur, but that nagging feeling comes back. There's a look on Shikamaru's face that I can't place. And as for Kimimaro, he has not looked me in the eye since they appeared. What was wrong?

"I see." Shikamaru unlike Kimimaro is looking me dead in the eye, and I can't help the shiver of fear that courses through me. "You really can't make this easy can you?" His voice seems to change, but before I can dwell on it any further, his face contorts into an impossible grimace.

There's something unnatural about him suddenly, and without warning, the image of the ragged brunette almost melts away before revealing a completely different… thing? This wasn't Shikamaru. In fact, this was not even a person, nor has it ever been from what I can tell. But if it wasn't human, why was it able to speak? And why was it so big? It had to be twice the size of a lion!

I'm speechless at what I'm looking at. It was a beast, or rather, a reptile. Some kind of lizard, or maybe a chameleon since it was able to transform into Shika, and I didn't know how to respond. The only thing that kept replaying in my head was that this was undoubtedly an experiment of Minato. This might have just been a test for combination of man and animal, but whatever it was, I couldn't fathom any response.

"If you had just come quietly in the beginning when Shiromari first came, then my job would have been so much easier." Kimimaro finally murmured, and I moved my eyes to him. What did he mean by that? Had he conspired against me again? I didn't have a chance to question him because suddenly the chameleon, or Shiromari, lunged at me. I didn't have a chance to move as the weight of the chameleon crushes me, rendering me immobile and unable to make even a squeak as all the air is forced out of me.

"I'm sorry, but our master's orders are absolute. He has big plans, and you're only the bait." Kimimaro speaks again, but he's walking away. I try to say something, but the chameleon is pressing harder on my body, and breathing is impossible. My vision dims and I black out from the strain.

**~Time Skip~**

When I awaken once more, I find my hands tied behind me with scratchy rope and alone in some type of cell. Where was I now, and how long had I been out? My vision was still a bit hazy, and the headache that I was currently having was not helping one bit.

Pain throbs through my whole body, and I struggle to get to at least a sitting position. Without the use of my hands, it was tough but I managed to do it soon enough. Letting out a shaky sigh, I try to access the situation that I'm in. The cell that I am in is small and pretty bare. There was only a cot in the corner, but it looked as if someone had soiled it. Disgusting. The cell itself was lacking light and really cold, and I couldn't help the chills going up my spine.

What was going to happen to me now? That man, I refuse to call him my father, was undoubtedly behind all of this. Kimimaro said I was only bait for something, but what exactly was that? I was of no use to be bait for anything, but... Did that mean that I was going to be let go after Minato got what he wanted? Or was I going to be killed? I try to set my jumbled thoughts in order, but fear is rising in me. What if I did die? Wasn't that what I had wanted? Despite everything, right now I really just wanted to get back to the circus with the rest of the cast. And as much as I hated to think it, I really wish that Sasuke was here. The thought it made my stomach churn with disgust. How could I think that?

Before I can wallow any deeper into depression, the sound of a heavy door scraping open catches my attention and I begin to feel anxious. Who was coming? Whose footsteps was I hearing getting closer to me? I freak out inside, but as soon as the person comes into view, I breath a little easier. "Kimimaro." I acknowledge, but I say no more.

He's looking at me, no clear emotion on his face. I don't portray any either, and stay silent. We stay like that for a moment until the white haired boy cannot handle the silence. "Aren't you going to yell at me?" His voice comes out low, and he's staring at me hard. I still do not respond, and the corner of his lips are twitching. "Aren't you going to ask me why I betrayed you again?"

I stare sadly at him. Sure I wanted to know why, but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't seem to be talking to me, if that made any sense. It was more like he was trying to convince himself of something. As if he was hoping for a reason to make everything right in his own opinion, or trying to make sense of the situation.

We're silent again, and he turns to look at a wall. He's avoiding my gaze as I watch his face for anymore emotion. There's only a grimace on his face, while his hands are clenched tightly. There seems to be a shortness of breath about him, almost as if he had ran. "I'm just…"

My ears perk at the voice that suddenly comes out from the small child. "Just what?" I finally say. He jumps, not expecting me to speak. Once he recovers from the shock, he turns quickly away from my eyes. Kimimaro is tensing up slightly, as if he can't get the words off his tongue.

"I'm just tired of it all. I couldn't do it anymore…" He practically whispers. I almost missed his words, but I sigh lowly. I understood what he meant, but he continues anyways. "The experiments… All the experimentation day and night. S-so…"

He trailed off and I figure that it's hard for him to get whatever it is he wants to say off his chest. His teeth are clenched, and he seems to be getting slightly angry.

"You don't know what it was like," Kimimaro pleaded, pausing as if he couldn't find the words to convince me. "In the end, wouldn't you do the same?"

I stared at him speechless, not quite sure if I should respond. If given the chance, would I have chosen someone else to take my place? To escape the pain I was feeling even now in my chest and stomach, the torture that I had been forced to endure, and even the _humiliation _that the bastard had made me feel? If I could somehow dodge all of that and give it to someone else, stranger or not, would I have done it?

It didn't take me long to come up with answer. "Of course not. I wouldn't wish this on anyone else." His eyes are staring at me hopelessly, begging me to see it his way. As if my confirmation would justify all of it. But no. I couldn't do that. It was wrong, this was _all _wrong. "We all have our burdens in life Kimimaro. And it's up to us to decide what we do with them."

"That's bullshit!" I flinch at his language, not having heard him cuss before. His little fists were shaking with anger, and his eyes were cast down. "You liar! Don't talk as if there was a better choice. I didn't have any other choice! I never did!"

"No Kimimaro." I shake my head as he raised his gaze back to me. "We always have a choice. And you've made yours."

"B-but…" His words trail off, and he begins to weep hysterically. I can see the guilt spread all over his face, as if he was just realizing what he had done. I pity the poor shaking child, so despite how painful it felt, I mustered up a small chuckle that makes him look at me.

"It's alright Kimimaro, don't cry. I don't blame you." I reassure him. "But you should know. That man, Minato, doesn't keep his end of the deal very well, as you've probably seen. You should get out of here while you still can." He looks ready to object but I continue, "one more thing. Don't tell Sasuke anything about this, he'll probably become angry and hurt you. Steer clear of the circus please."

He opens his mouth, but shuts it again, the tears still silently running down his face. He seems unsure of himself for a moment, and I think that he is going to ignore my warning when he suddenly dashes out of the room. I smile slightly but find it suddenly too straining. Hopefully Kimimaro would be ok. And the cast too. With any luck, Sasuke would be back soon to care for them.

Frowning at the slight thudding pain in my body, I slide onto the ground in the most comfort ablest position I can manage with the bindings. My head was suddenly spinning and I realize that I didn't take my pills in the morning or the afternoon. Could that be the cause of my sudden ache? I can't even think straight, and instead welcome the blackness that clouds my conscious.

**More of your favorite cliffhangers. Honestly, this story took a weird turn. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Actually that whole kidnapping wasn't even going to happen. But I kept typing on, and this is what transpired haha. Well lovelies, I'll end it here for now. **

**Freaking Naruto, how the hell can you forgive Kimimaro so easily again? Goodness, that kindness of yours will surely catch up to you one day. Maybe even the death of you, Jesus. :P So there was no Sasuke POV in this chapter. Wonder where he is? He's missing out on all the action! Obviously he'll be back in the next chapter.**

**I hope you all genuinely enjoyed this chapter. One more to go, and this story will have hit 15 chapters! Yay! And the next chapter will be the last most likely. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
